


All About Trust

by Into_The_Mystic



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Action/Adventure, Angst, F/M, First Time, Fluff and Smut, Loss of Trust, Protective Jack, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-07
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-04 17:35:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 34
Words: 85,230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25120237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Into_The_Mystic/pseuds/Into_The_Mystic
Summary: When Sam is informed of a break in trust by her fiancé and her CO, it changes everything.  But as she tries to sort things out, a new threat emerges...one that will flip their world upside down.
Relationships: Samantha "Sam" Carter/Jack O'Neill
Comments: 344
Kudos: 266





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> The timeline is off on this when it comes to the SGC Commander. I like Hammond, so I kept him.

Sam took another sip of whiskey, letting the amber liquid linger on her palette. It coated her tongue, tasting rich and oaky; balanced. She closed her eyes and held onto it before swallowing, longing for the sweet strength of it to wash away the hurt and bitterness brewing inside of her. It didn't. She looked down into the tumbler in disappointment, the ice clinking slightly as she turned the glass in her hand. Joni Michell crooned in the background; the every-relatable lyrics of pain and love seeping into her skin as she chewed the inside of her cheek. 

Her eyes narrowed as the day's events flitted through her mind. Namely the precise moment, the catalyst that thrusted her world into a tailspin.

That morning General Hammond had called her into his office. By itself the request for her presence was not altogether unusual. But when she walked through his door and saw the look on his face, she knew something was wrong. He looked...guilty.

That's when he told her about Pete and the background check he had ran on her when they had just started dating. As if it couldn't get worse, during the General’s explanation, it had slipped out that the Colonel had known all about it too, and never said anything. Unbelievable. He knew the entire time, through the dating, and the engagement…and he didn’t say shit. 

* * *

Earlier at the SGC:

Despite plastering on her best soldier face, General Hammond saw through the façade and knew she was pissed. “Now Major, at first I wasn’t sure whether telling you would serve any purpose, but then I realized that if the tables were turned, I would prefer to know the truth myself.” Sam’s jaw clenched as she looked down. One corner of her mouth upturned into a sardonic smile, and when she glanced back up at him, she did her best to keep her voice calm, “Thank you for letting me know General.” She cleared her throat, “There are some things I need to take care of sir, so if it’s okay, I’d like to put in for a few days of leave to get things sorted out.” Hammond considered her carefully, noticing her anger and embarrassment. Also knowing exactly what she intended to do during her time off. He wasn’t about to stand in her way. “Permission granted Major; SG-1 isn’t due for another mission until next week anyway.” Sam’s lips pursed together, “Thank you sir,” before turning stiffly and walking out of his office.

Sam didn’t stop at her lab. She went straight to the locker room to change, almost running into Daniel as he crossed her in the hallway, “Oh, hey Sam.” Sam kept her head down and walked past him, “Daniel,” she managed, before pushing the door into the locker room with more force than necessary. Daniel just stood there for a moment, surprised and frowning at her terse response. He thought about following her in, but then decided against it. It was the locker room after all. He made a note to go by her lab in a little bit to check on her and then turned to head to his office. 

* * *

It didn’t take long to end things with Pete. She called him and told him she would meet him at the station. When she confronted him, he stuttered guiltily...making it damn obvious that it wasn’t just something that had slipped his mind. He had no intention of ever telling her. And when she handed him the engagement ring, he argued his position adamantly. When that didn’t work, he apologized profusely, telling her it would never happen again. She told him she could never forget it, that their relationship had been based on a lie and she was done. 

If he would lie about that, what else would he lie about. Once her mind was made up, that was that.

* * *

As she took another sip of whiskey, she thought of how she was going to deal with the other problem. The bigger one if she was being honest with herself. The Colonel had ruined her trust as well. He would've let her step into a lifelong commitment, based on a lie. After years of having her back, she thought his loyalty to her as his 2IC, as his friend, was infallible… but she was wrong. 

Smirking, she tipped her glass to no one, toasting her third drink to both of the men in her life. Her laugh sounded hollow in the empty room. Who was she kidding? The Colonel wasn’t a man in her life, not like that. Maybe once upon a time there had been moments that led her to think, to hope, that something else could be possible. But now it was obvious; the idea of him being anything other than her CO was a dream, a fantasy…he was the ultimate forbidden fruit. 

Whatever, it didn’t matter anymore she realized during her next sip. The big question now was whether she could ever forgive him, or learn to trust him again as her CO. Was it time for her to move on from SG-1? She felt her mouth quiver at the thought. A tear slipped out and she angrily swiped it away with her fist as Joni sang amidst the sea of orchestra accompaniment, ‘It’s love’s illusions that I recall, I really don’t know love, really don’t know love at all.’ Well, that was it in a nutshell wasn’t it? Damnit, why did all of the sappy music seem to speak to her when she was depressed? 

She scoffed at herself for being so pathetic and drained her glass. 

Reaching forward, she grabbed the small remote and turned off her stereo. That’s when she heard a knock on her door.

Turning her head, she glanced at it warily. No way she was answering it. Not for anything, not for anyone. 

She imagined it was Daniel; figured he might show after she’d practically ignored him earlier. But except for a small light in the corner of her living room, it was dark in her house. She hoped Daniel would eventually catch the hint and give up, thinking she went to bed. 

There was another knock, a bit louder this time. “Carter.”

Her commander’s voice was low but insistent. Sam scowled. He was absolutely the last person she wanted to see. Ignoring him, she shook her head in silent denial. 

That's when she heard his key slide into the lock of her door and cursed under her breath. Damn.


	2. Chapter 2

The door opened and closed. She didn’t bother to look. “Carter?”

She noticed his voice sounded strained and rough, but with the buzz she was feeling, any concern it might have garnered in the past was nonexistent. 

He stepped toward the couch and stopped. She could hear him fidgeting with his keys, and tipped her empty glass to her mouth, drinking the droplets of whiskey from the ice; reminding herself a refill was in order. 

“So, the silent treatment then?” His voice was softer than she thought it would be. He knew why she was mad, and she knew by ignoring him, she was bordering on insubordination as it was. Oh, she thought with a smirk, she was just getting warmed up. 

She got up and went into the kitchen...he followed. 

“Talk to me.”

Opening the freezer, she refilled her ice, “Wanna drink?”

Not waiting for a response, she grabbed the whiskey bottle and poured herself another two fingers. 

“No.” He had never seen her like this before and it worried him. Part of him had been hoping he would find her lying around in some comfy sweats, nursing a pint of ice cream… but that wasn't her style. He exhaled a frustrated sigh, “Come on Carter, I pretty much cornered the market on the 'getting drunk and feeling sorry for myself' act.”

She leaned back against the countertop, scoffed and took a sip, turning to look at him for the first time since he’d walked inside. Noticing he was wearing the same long sleeve black t-shirt he’d been wearing at work earlier. He had only bothered to switch out his BDU pants for jeans. She swallowed and her eyes narrowed as she stared him down. “You might want to leave…. sir.” The ‘sir’ left a sour taste in her mouth and she saw him wince slightly at the curt delivery. She took another sip, swallowed and finished, “before I say something that warrants a court-martial.” 

He stood there, his forehead creased and his jaw clenching, obviously at a loss for words. She went to walk past him and he brushed a finger against her shoulder, hoping she would stop and talk to him. Instead, she turned into him, using her free hand on his chest to push him against the edge of the kitchen counter. He let her, and the lip of the counter dug into his back as she leaned into him. Anger flaring, her lip quivered, “I trusted you.”

He grimaced at her past tense usage.

Initially, when he found out about the background check, he was going to tell her. But the more he thought about it, and the happier she seemed to be with the guy, the more he convinced himself that telling her would just be the selfish move of a jealous man. That at the end of the day, all it would do is ruin her chance at real happiness. And as much as he hated the prick, he couldn’t do that to Carter. She of all people deserved to be happy.

Looking at her now though, he knew he should have told her. He couldn’t blame her for being mad, he wanted to kick his own ass. “I know,” he managed. 

“Get out,” she spat before backing away from him. She leaned against the sink opposite of him and drained her glass for emphasis. 

He exhaled roughly, “I didn’t want to be the reason why it didn’t work out between you two.” 

She barked out a dry laugh, “Well, you don’t have to worry about that anymore. You’re off the hook, free and clear.” For some reason, the look of confusion and realization on his face was comical to her.

“You ended it?”

Not bothering to answer, she just stared back at him…figuring it was better than responding with, ‘Yeah, no shit.’ 

He shook his head, “I knew you’d be mad but I didn’t think you’d take it that far.”

Her eyebrows furrowed and lips pressed together as she glared at him, “Seriously?” She shook her head in disbelief, “Trust is everything! If I can’t trust him or y…” Stopping her sentence, her jaw tightened, and she looked down, “then what’s the point?” 

His stomach clenched at the inference. She had ended it with Pete because she felt like she couldn’t trust him anymore. And now, she felt she couldn’t trust him? He felt panic brewing at the implication. Would she leave him? Leave SG1? Shit…no. “Carter…”

The desperate way he said her name pulled her heart into her throat, and Sam felt her emotions betray her. Her eyes watered and she turned towards the sink, feeling angry and hurt. Why couldn’t he just leave her alone? And now she was going to cry in front of him? Why did she have to be so weak when it came to this man? Her frustration peaked and without thinking, she smashed her glass into the sink with a frustrated curse.

Jack flinched at the loud noise. He hadn’t expected that. When Sam pulled her hand out of the sink, blood was dripping from it. He felt his chest tighten and his throat close as he covered the short distance between them, his movement swift and immediate. “Goddamn it Carter,” he huffed worriedly, grabbing her wrist. 

Sam looked at the blood drip generously and could care less. When she felt his hands encircle her wrist, her stomach fluttered at his touch. Even now, as angry as she was, he still could have that effect on her. “Just go,” she whispered through clenched teeth; dropping her head and fighting the tears. 

Ignoring her, he turned on the faucet and ran her hand under the warm water; inspecting for any glass shards. “I’m not going anywhere." His voice was tense as he turned off the water, snatched her dish towel and wrapped it around her hand. Encasing her covered hand in his, he turned her to face him...his eyes dark with concern, and something else. “I’m sorry.” 

Sam looked down. That’s what Pete had said too. It wasn’t enough then and it wasn’t enough now. She went to turn away from him but he pressed her wrapped hand against his chest, keeping her still. She looked up at him defiantly. 

His jaw clenched and shifted, “I should’ve told you.” 

Her words lashed out like venom, “You were going to let me marry him, knowing it was all based on a lie.” She gritted her teeth and looked down, as her other fist pushed into his chest. “To think I actually thought…”

She let the sentence hang. Then huffed a bitter laugh and shook her head, “never mind, it doesn’t matter.”

He wrapped his other hand around her fist and pressed it against his chest, “thought what,” he asked roughly. 

When she lifted her head, her face was full of anger but the tears seeping through her creased eyes gave her away. Her voice cracked, “…that you cared about me.” 

The ragged breath through his parted lips was immediate. “Carter…”

This time she pushed off of him hard enough that he let go. “Don’t…just don’t," waving him away as she turned and made her way to her bedroom. 

“Carter,” he called out after her forcefully. She didn’t stop. “Goddamn it,” he huffed angrily, raking his hand through his hair. 

Sam heard a curse and a distinct bang of a fist against a countertop as she turned the corner into her room.

She slammed the door and sat on the edge of her bed, trying to clear her mind through the whiskey haze. That’s when she heard the doorbell ring. 

Her eyebrows furrowed as she looked at the clock on her nightstand. Midnight. Who the hell….?

She strode to her bedroom door and took a couple of deep breaths before yanking it open. That’s when she heard the yelling.

When she got to the front door, she found the Colonel and Pete standing face to face; both of them breathing heavily, with their arms at their sides and their hands balled into fists. 

Shit.


	3. Chapter 3

Jack glared at Pete, speaking through clenched teeth, “It’s time for you leave.” His expression was cold and callous…his voice, dangerously calm.

Her senses were on high alert; she knew that would be his final warning.

Sam swallowed nervously at his hooded eyes and the familiar darkness which usually involved him taking a life. She realized quickly that Pete had no clue who he was messing with; he was way out of his league here. 

Pete turned his head, eyeing her accusingly, “So he’s the real reason why you ended it huh?”

God, shut up, she thought angrily, “Pete get out now.” She motioned towards the door, “I told you I’m done, please…just go.”

Oblivious to the very real threat in front of him, he turned toward her, his pain seeping through, “Sam, please….” He noticed her wrapped hand and his eyebrows furrowed in concern, “What happened to your hand? Did he do that to you?” 

Hearing what sounded like a snarl from the Colonel, Sam shook her head no emphatically. Jesus, she had to get him out of there. Starting to panic, she walked past him to escort him through the open door…hoping he would follow, “Come on Pete.”

Pete grabbed her upper arm desperately, “Sam wait…”

The repercussion was immediate. Jack’s hand wrapped around Pete’s throat in an instant and Pete’s mouth opened in shock as he was propelled up against the wall next to the door with a loud bang. Pete’s hands went to Jack’s wrist, but the grip only tightened, causing Pete to emit a small gurgling noise. 

“Sir!” Sam yelled.

Jack leaned into him, baring his teeth next to his ear. His voice was raw and quivered with barely controlled rage, “Touch her again and I’ll rip you apart.”

He leaned back slightly and looked sideways into Pete’s eyes. “Tell me you understand,” he growled.

“Colonel!” Sam’s heart was in her throat, her panic outweighing her anger at she watched Pete’s face turning red.

When Pete managed a small nod, Jack released his hold and took a step back. Pete sputtered and leaned over, gasping for air. He started to cough and covered the redness on his neck with a hand. His eyes were wide as he looked up at Sam.

“Pete, just leave.” She stared at him hard, begging him with her eyes to not say anything. 

Pete’s head dropped again as he inhaled deep ragged breaths. He turned to the doorway and stumbled through it. 

Sam followed quickly and closed the door, locking it behind him. She leaned her forehead against it and breathed a sigh of relief before turning to face Jack...her heart pounding. “That was…. would if he reports you?”

Jack’s face was still dark and he exhaled forcefully through his parted lips, trying to calm down, “I don’t care, he shouldn’t have touched you.”

She looked at him oddly. He had to have realized that Pete was just getting her attention, he wasn’t trying to hurt her. That’s when she realized. No, that wasn’t it. It was when Pete thought Jack had hurt her hand, that things took a turn. Just the accusation alone that he would ever lay a hand on her violently had been what flipped the switch. Pete grabbing her arm was just the proverbial straw. 

Folding her arms, she met his eyes, “Where was that concern when I was engaged to him, knowing he lied to me?”

The darkness faded and he looked down uncomfortably. 

She shook her head and rolled her eyes at his silence, “Stay…go…I don’t care anymore.”

Turning to retreat to her bedroom, he yelled out angrily, “Damnit Carter, stop!”

Sam stopped and turned, mad that he had her trained so well. She opened her mouth to lay into him, when he interrupted her.

“Just give me a second here alright?” he huffed as his hands motioned out to her, his voice lowering, “I’m not good at this.”

Closing her mouth, she watched his hands fall to his sides and his palms rub against his jeans nervously. She couldn’t help but notice how quickly he could switch from the overprotective CO to an awkward mess when he was forced to talk about his feelings. They stood there in silence as he hemmed and hawed, trying to come up with the words. 

Sam closed her eyes for a moment, the alcohol and adrenaline dump taking their toll. When she opened them again, he was standing mere inches away from her...gauging her carefully. Damn he was quick. His arm outstretched slightly, stopping short of contact, “You okay?”

She smirked, “Tired.” He nodded. The fight was out of both of them. 

Normally he would have told her they could continue with this tomorrow, and let her get some sleep. But he couldn’t leave now, not until he knew where he stood; there was too much at stake. He certainly couldn't go anywhere until he took care of her first. “I need to dress that hand. First aid kit?”

“Bathroom, under the sink,” she muttered as she walked towards the bathroom door. 

Once they were both inside, he retrieved the kit and opened it on the countertop next to the faucet.

Jack held out his hand and she lifted hers, resting it on his steady palm. He brought his other hand up and unwrapped the towel carefully.

Dried blood covered the tiny cuts. It was nothing serious but he took his time cleaning her hand with the disinfectant, a lot more time than he would have in the field. They were standing closer than they needed to be and she closed her eyes, listening to his soft breathing. 

“You scared me you know.” 

His low gravelly voice pulled her out of the haze and she looked up at him. He shifted his eyes back and forth from her gaze to her hand. “When you broke the glass, and I saw the blood…it scared me.” He exhaled shakily, “Just, don’t do that again okay?” She felt her heart skip at his sudden vulnerability and managed a small nod.

He reached over for the gauze and placed it against her hand, his long graceful fingers holding the edge for a starting point. When he spoke again, his voice was so low, it was almost a whisper, “I do care about you; nothing has changed there.” When she looked up at him again, he was looking down at their hands, slowly wrapping the gauze around her thumb. 


	4. Chapter 4

Reaching up with her other hand, she rested it gently against his cheek. His hands froze, and his eyes slipped closed as he leaned into her touch. She catalogued his features, committing his rare soft expression to memory as she ghosted her fingertips over the slight stubble and slowly up to his temple; lightly brushing the scar on his eyebrow with her thumb. 

Her heart was racing and she could hear his shallow breathing quicken through his parted lips. Biting her lip, she slid her hand back down his face to his jawline and when her thumb grazed across his bottom lip, his eyes opened. The dark eyes stared into hers as he reached up and covered her hand with his. Turning his head slowly, he closed his eyes again and pressed his lips against the base of her palm. Then he moved his head down slightly and gently kissed the pulse point of her wrist; his soft lips lingering. 

Sam closed her eyes and released a fragile breath, feeling her stomach tighten. When she felt his tongue against her skin, her eyes fluttered open. And she watched as the tip of his tongue caressed her pulse point before his lips took its place for another languid kiss. Sam couldn’t help the soft moan in the back of her throat as she felt the liquid warmth pool in her center. The sound seemed to awaken him from his trance, and when he opened his eyes, they seemed glazed over as he turned his head back to face her reluctantly. His hand still covering hers on his cheek as he massaged it absentmindedly. 

When he saw her look at his lips, his eyes cleared like a slow lifting fog, and he looked down between them. She could see the internal battle waging inside of him. His facial expression morphing from one emotion to the next, as he became painfully aware of what he’d just done. When he shook his head, the movement was so minute, it was obvious he was reprimanding himself. “Shit,” he whispered.

He lowered their hands down to her side before letting go and returned back to wrapping her hand. Sam looked away, feeling frustrated and vulnerable. Damn, she was so close to kissing him, she could almost taste him. Her eyes squeezed shut, suddenly wanting him to just hurry up and leave so she could be alone and recover from the loss of a kiss they never shared. 

As he secured the gauze with some tape, his voice was soft as he cleared his throat, “I should go.”

She nodded and quickly turned away towards the door, already feeling the tears forming as she willed herself to move forward. The next moment she gasped as she felt his strong arms envelope her from behind, stopping her. One of his arms wrapped around her waist, and the other around her shoulders, as he pressed up flush against her back. She closed her eyes, her heart pounding as she melted into him. He bent his head next to her ear, his voice sounding rough and desperate, “Forgive me Sam.”

She couldn't remember the last time he called her Sam. It felt warm and intimate as she wrapped her hands around his forearm, letting her chin rest on it. She didn’t want to answer, didn’t want him to let her go. He nestled his mouth against her neck and she could feel his uneven breath warming her skin. She felt his lips barely touching the spot below her ear and held her breath, knowing if he started kissing her there, she wouldn’t be able to hold back any longer.

“If I have to spend the rest of my life making it up to you I will.” He breathed as he tightened his embrace, “Just please tell me there’s a chance you could trust me again.” She felt his fast heartbeat thud against her back and she dipped her head down, letting her lips rest against his flexed arm. How long had she waited to feel him this close?

She let out a shuddering breath, realizing she never felt so safe. His hold on her was sensual in a way she had never known. It made her feel desired, cherished and… Her eyes opened as it dawned on her.   
  
Oh God, she loved him. 

She loved him and had almost made the biggest mistake of her life by marrying someone else.

Her throat clenched at the thought, and she felt herself nod her response. 

Just as she feared, his arms loosened from around her and dropped away. The sudden loss made her heart ache as she stepped out of the bathroom and into her bedroom, feeling painfully sober, empty and alone. What now? Stopping at the side of her bed, she tried to take a deep breath and felt a lump in her throat get in the way. In love with a man she couldn’t have...forbidden fruit. Everything in her wanted to do something to escape; Move. Run. Ride. But the sadness was overwhelming, and she couldn’t find the strength to do anything but cover her face and sob.

She didn’t hear him. Only felt him turn her around and pull her into his arms. 


	5. Chapter 5

His chest clenched when he heard her start to cry. Damn, this was all his fault. He had lost control. He’d been so worried that he had ruined everything with her, that he let his desperation bleed through to the surface; something he’d been so careful to keep buried until now. Every touch, kiss, and caress wore at his resolve like waves crashing against a sandy beach, eating away at the shoreline. Tonight, he was the source of the tide, and he had made it so much worse by pressing his lips against her skin and tasting her. So much worse. Everything inside of him wanted to stay with her tonight. But he knew that lying together, intertwined, and breathing her in…would be too much. He wouldn’t be able to resist; he wouldn’t be able to come back from that. 

The only saving grace was that he had a chance at her forgiveness now. He tucked his face into her neck, thinking about how close he’d been to losing her, knowing that she was the only thing that kept him going. Losing her trust would’ve been worse than watching her marry another man. That trust was vital for the team to work, and the team was his only conduit to her. As hard as it was not to be with her on the level he ached to be, he wouldn’t be able to handle watching her go off-world with another team. The constant worry for her safety would eat him alive. 

Being on the team with her was all he had to hold on to, until…maybe someday... 

He was running his fingers gently through her hair and stopped when he realized. Her crying had stopped, and he leaned back, wiping the dampness from her eyes gingerly with his thumbs and the back of his knuckles. Seeing her like this was killing him. His jaw tight, he concentrated on looking at her eyes and not her lips, “You’re going to be okay. We’re going to be okay.” 

She wasn’t ready to say goodbye. Sam pressed her hands against his chest and then tucked her arms under his, pulling him against her and tucking her face into his neck. He swallowed a groan, closed his eyes and grit his teeth. There was another one of those waves, crashing against him…eating away. God, it would be so easy to just give in. He hugged her so tight, he felt his arms quiver from the strain. Shit. He had to leave, now. Wrapping a hand around the back of her neck, he bent his head down below her ear and breathed her in again, his voice thick, “Get some sleep, I’ll call you tomorrow okay?” Silently, he told her that he loved her.

She nodded against his shoulder, not trusting herself to speak.

He brushed his lips against her temple, “Goodnight Carter.” He let go of her and she dropped her arms as he turned abruptly and headed out of the room.

When Jack opened the front door, he stopped and turned his head. His heart screamed at him to go back. To tell her that he loved her and that he couldn’t imagine a life without her in it. To kiss her...make love to her. He turned his head back and stepped through, pushing away the thoughts angrily as he locked the deadbolt behind him. 

No. Today, he had secured a chance to earn back her trust. That meant more to him than most things in his life.

If he succeeded…securing her love would be a different matter altogether. 

Sam exhaled a deep breath, somehow feeling a bit calmer knowing she was going to talk to him the next day. She didn’t know much, but she knew that she loved him. The feelings she felt for him tonight had made that abundantly clear. And that combined with the friendship and support he had provided over the years, earned him a chance to regain her trust. Right? As tired as she was, her mind raced, and it was hours until her body finally gave into the exhaustion.

* * *

Jack was up early the next day, only managing a few hours of sleep before flashes of her full lips and sparkling blue eyes woke him. He looked at the alarm clock and groaned, 0330hrs. Rubbing his face, he got up... throwing on a t-shirt, and sweatpants over his boxers before using the head. Then he plodded into the kitchen, and made some coffee; pouring himself a mug-full once it was done and heading out to the back porch. It was still dark out and he breathed in the crisp chilled air as he sat down, thinking about the night before. Remembering his lips on her wrist…tasting her as her heartbeat throbbed against his tongue. Groaning, he rubbed his face, feeling the hint of stubble under his fingers and an awakening in his groin. Jesus, he was getting too old for this. Exhaling a deep breath, he looked at his watch, 0350hrs. He decided he’d wait until at least 0900hrs before calling her, in case she had to sleep it off; although she hadn’t seemed too bad by the time he’d left. 

What would he say to her? He took a sip of coffee and leaned his head back against the chair. The safe bet would be to keep it simple, ask her how she’s feeling. Try to keep things light, maybe make some sarcastic jokes about Daniel getting stuck on their latest mission to make her laugh. He was good at making her laugh. Laughter would help ease them away from the edge of last night, and back toward centerline.

His mind wandered. And he felt his mouth start to water thinking about her sweet soft skin, the way she melted in his arms. Shit.

He knew he should apologize for touching and holding her like that, but he couldn’t… because he wasn’t sorry. Mad at himself for being weak, sure, but sorry? Not a chance in hell. And, if she would have kissed him, it would have been all over. Regulations be damned, he would’ve spent the night in her bed and not stopped until he made her come apart at least twice. He let out a frustrated sigh and took a sip of coffee, shoving the thoughts from his mind before his condition worsened. 

By the time 0859hrs rolled around, he had taken a shower, eaten some eggs and half-heartedly attempted a crossword puzzle. Now he sat on the couch with his phone in his hand, reminding himself to keep his voice light and upbeat. His fingers tapped impatiently against the armrest, revealing his nervousness. As anxious as he felt, he couldn’t wait to hear her voice. He looked at his watch, 0900hrs. 

Flipping the phone open, he dialed her number and waited. He heard it start to ring and realized he was holding his breath. Exhaling slowly to calm himself, the phone rang again…and again…and again…and again. He waited for a voicemail that never came. Wait a minute. She never turned off her voicemail and she always answered.

Standing up, his chest tightened as he paced his living room. He pressed the end button and dialed again, “Come on Carter,” he muttered. The phone continued to ring, the silence after each tone filling him with dread. Eyebrows furrowed, he closed his eyes, “please,” he whispered, but the rings came and went as before. She never answered. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, so don't hate me here lol. There is a point to this I promise.


	6. Chapter 6

Sam only managed to get a few of hours of sleep before she found herself tossing and turning. “I do care about you; nothing has changed there.” That’s what he had said. Every time she closed her eyes, she saw his dark eyes staring back at her, and her mind replayed the moment in a loop. Instantly, she felt herself getting pulled back into a memory from years ago, when they had been separated by a force field on a mothership. The desperation and hopelessness she felt as she begged him to leave, and the look on his face when he refused. His expression fierce, intense…scared even. 

Her eyes opened and she felt her heart pounding as the raw emotion from the memory came flooding back. Suddenly feeling hot, she threw off the covers and stared at the ceiling. That had been the first moment she realized that she cared about him… Wait, how had she phrased it? Oh yeah…more than she should. After their feelings were betrayed by the Za’tarc detector, they had decided to ignore the whole thing; act like it never happened so they could keep the team together. That was her choice wasn’t it? She couldn’t remember exactly. She only remembered that after that, things had changed between them. 

The fantasies about something more developing with him slowly faded away. He kept things light between them at work; teasing and making her laugh. Their relationship becoming more of a harmless flirtation than anything else. The more time that passed, the more she chalked her feelings up to infatuation, and tried to move on . After all, he was consistently telling her to get a life. And when he seemed to encourage her relationship with Pete, it was obvious to her that he didn’t think of her as anything other than a close friend, and a solid SIC. 

But last night, everything changed. Closing her eyes again, she pulled herself back into the moment when he was wrapping her hand. Remembering how he leaned into her touch as she caressed his face. How his soft lips pressed against her skin...his tongue against her wrist. She felt a flush of heat. God, his tongue. Damn he had felt good. She may have thought about him sexually here and there in the past, but now she had a reference to fuel it. She bit her lip as she thought of how gentle he had been, how he had breathed her in while he hugged her goodbye.

Suddenly her mind flashed two things back to back, linking them together. The inflection of his voice yelling “no” in front of the force field, and his voice last night asking her to forgive him as he embraced her from behind. Different volume, but the same tone, the same desperation as he breathed against her neck and called her Sam.

Had his light flirtation over the years simply been an act of self-preservation? 

She groaned, berating herself. It doesn’t matter how you feel about each other, he’s still your CO Sam. She glanced at her clock, 0600hrs. 

How was she going to be able to look at him again without feeling that longing to be in his arms, that warmth and ache to share his bed? How was she supposed to ignore loving him? Shit. Shit. Shit. She threw her legs over the side of the bed and headed into the bathroom...feeling an overwhelming urge to escape. Maybe she’d go for a run. No, she was too tired for that. A ride…yes, that’s what the doctor ordered. 

She drank some coffee to chase the cobwebs away and took a quick shower before putting on her leathers. Stopping inside the door to her garage, she pulled out her cellphone and looked at it. He said he would call but he didn’t give a time. It was 0700hrs, there’s no way he would call this early; she’d be back in an hour…tops. Reminding herself to set up a voicemail for her new phone later on, she tossed it up on the toolbox. Where she was going, the cell reception would be spotty at best. She grabbed her gloves from her jacket pocket, realizing quickly that they were going to be too tight to allow for the newly applied dressing on her hand. So she took off the gauze and winced as she gingerly gloved the swollen appendage. Flexing it, she grimaced through the pain and quickly decided that it wasn’t going to be enough to stop her from the ride. 

As she strapped up her helmet, she eyed up her options, already knowing which bike she was going to choose. It would be her new toy, the Ducati. She had just gotten it, and hadn’t had to chance to really open her up since the completion of the engine modifications. Hopping on it, she heeled the kickstand out of the way and started it up, smiling wide when she felt it come to life like thunder underneath her. She stuck her hand in her jacket pocket and hit the garage door opener before giving the throttle another twist. Inside her helmet she closed her eyes at the sensation between her thighs. Soon the sensation would numb, but right now, the vibration felt amazing. Opening her eyes, she put the bike in first gear and headed out.

Once she had made her way through town and got to Highway 82, it was still early enough that the traffic was minimal. It wasn’t long until she came up on her destination. There it was, Independence Pass. It was at the top of her list of favorite routes, and one of the highest elevation paved roads in the state. There were scenic overlooks that highlighted the beautiful views of Mount Elbert and it had switchbacks that hooked precariously close to the steep ledges. It was the closest thing she had to flying. 

Still pretty chilly out, she crouched down against the engine for some warmth as she hit the throttle hard. She felt everything in her mind clear as she concentrated on the road in front of her; calculating the maximum speed the bike would allow as she leaned into each curve. Her heart raced as she took more risk, leaning a little harder, going a little faster…it was exhilarating. Time got away from her, and before she knew it, she saw signs for the summit. Slowing down, she angled into a parking spot and got off to stretch. Smirking, she looked at her watch… so much for an hour. It was now 0800hrs and depending on traffic, she figured she could still get back to her place by 0930hrs at the latest. Her mind wandered back to her Colonel, wishing she had brought her cell phone anyway, just in case it did manage to get a signal. Well, she’d call him as soon as she got back. By now he was probably busy inside the mountain, up to his ears in paperwork as usual. She headed for the stack of flat rocks she usually frequented when she made the trip up there, and sat down. It gave her a breathtaking view of Mount Elbert, and as soon as she felt herself getting comfortable, her thoughts slowly drifted back to him as she watched the sun reflect off of the beautiful landscape.

Just as planned, Sam was back on the road by 0830hrs. Traffic had picked up a bit, forcing her to slow down, but she would’ve had to anyway coming down on such a steep descent. She was less than halfway down when it happened.

She watched as an impatient driver on the other side of road decided to pass. They obviously didn’t see her. Sam’s stomach clenched as she saw the oncoming vehicle and downshifted fast, leaning hard to the right, and applying the brakes as she felt the air from the near miss breeze against her leg. She tried her best to pull up from the severe lean, but knew from experience she had passed the point of correction. Bracing herself for the impact, she waited until right before the bike made contact with the ground to push off, hoping to get some separation and avoid trapping her leg underneath the nearly four-hundred-pound weight. Landing on her right side, the hard impact knocked the wind out of her as she slid on the asphalt. Looking up, a jolt of fear coursed through her as she and her bike went careening toward the edge of the steep cliff. 

* * *

Jack opened his eyes and his jaw clenched as he snapped the cell phone shut, “Shit.” His mind raced and his stomach turned as the concern for her hit full force. Best case scenario, she was curled up in bed and ignoring his call. And even though that wouldn’t be good news for him, he hoped that’s all it was. Worse case, she had gone back to drinking after he left. The memory of seeing the blood dripping from her hand as she pulled it out of the sink flashed through his mind and he swallowed hard. He couldn’t explain it…he just had a bad feeling. Hands shaking, he pocketed his cell phone, grabbed his wallet and keys from the coffee table, and ran out of the house. 

Fifteen minutes later, he was pulling up fast at her place, noticing immediately that her car was still there. Jogging to her door, he stopped. If she was just ignoring his calls, barging in probably wouldn’t be his best option. He rang the doorbell, listening for signs of life as he shuffled his feet impatiently. He rang again, muttering. "Come on.” Ok that’s it, she could be mad at him later. He took out his key and let himself in. Stillness met him on the other side of the door and he glanced around quickly, listening, and smelled a hint of coffee. She’d been up, and what, maybe laid back down? “Carter?” 

He walked back to her bedroom slowly, being mindful of his steps and glanced in…finding her bed empty. She’s gone? But her car. He took out his cell phone and dialed. After a couple of seconds, he heard a faint ringing and followed the sound to the interior garage door, opening it. Spotting her cell phone on the toolbox, he looked around. Her new bike was gone. He let out a pent up breath and snapped his phone shut. Okay, so she just took a ride to get some fresh air…maybe let off a little steam. When he noticed the ball of gauze next to the phone he frowned. Her hand had to be hurting and riding with it would only aggravate the injury. He would have to get on her about that later.

His phone rang in his hand and he scowled at the familiar number before answering. It was never a good sign getting a call when he was on leave. He had decided to put in a last-minute day after Hammond told him about Carter’s reaction to the background check. 

He flipped it open, “O’Neill.” 

Walter’s voice piped through, “Sorry Colonel, I didn’t know you were on leave sir…and”

“What is it Walter?” Jack cut him off impatiently.

Walter stuttered, “Umm, its Major Carter sir, she was in an accident and…”

“Where,” Jack barked, his voice loud and strained as he felt his stomach drop.

“She’s up on Independence Pass sir ….”

Jack snapped his cell phone shut; his heart in his throat. God, no. Grinding his teeth together was the only thing that kept him from screaming as he turned on his heel and ran to his truck. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for hanging in there!


	7. Chapter 7

Sam watched as her bike’s handlebars spun and caught the ground, pulling the bike away and to the left. She flipped on her back and put her hands and feet flat on the asphalt, pushing against the ground with everything she had. The momentum of her body slowed quickly and she finally came to a stop about six feet from the edge. Still struggling to breathe after the hard impact, her hand went to her helmet strap and she pushed in the quick release button before yanking the stifling thing off of her head; taking deep ragged gulps of air. A sharp knifing pain on her right side accompanied every inhale, making her wonder if she cracked a rib or two. Hopefully just bruised. 

She angled her head to look for her bike, and spotted it forward and to the left of her; the back tire only a foot or so away from the edge. Holy shit that was close. Still out of breath she tried to sit up, then felt the sharp rib pain and decided against it, laying back down with a groan through clenched teeth. It wasn’t her first time laying down a bike, but damn, it always fucking hurt. She heard the sharp sound of a semi’s air brakes and rolled her head up to see a trucker jogging her way.

He looked to be in his 50s and called out to her when he got within a few feet, “Hey, you okay?” 

Biting back a sarcastic reply, and using pride as her motivation, she struggled to sit up again, “Yeah, I think so. Just a little banged up,” she managed; her breathing finally evening out.

He smiled at her, “I thought you were a goner for sure, that was a hellava move.” 

Her smirk came out more like a grimace, “Thanks.” 

Bending down, his eyes revealed a bit of concern, “Hey, you sure you’re okay? You need an ambulance?” 

She shook her head, “No, no…I’ll be fine. Just going to take a couple of minutes here.” 

He nodded, “Want me to call anyone?”

Well, she would need a ride, and a tow, “Umm, yeah thanks. Are we down far enough for a cell signal?”

He shook his head, “Nah, probably not…but I can patch you through to the State Police on my CB. They should be able to connect you with someone.”

She moved to her left side to get up and groaned again. The trucker’s hand appeared in her field of view and she looked up at him.

“Come on, let me give you a hand,” he smiled.

“Thanks,” she said gratefully before taking it and standing up with his help. 

She bent over at the waist slightly, and took a quick assessment of her extremities. The ripped leathers on her right side had saved her from some serious road rash but she’d be looking at some deep bruises for sure. Ribs tender on the lower right. Her already injured hand felt like it was on fire. She grimaced again from the rib pain as she straightened up; all in all, not too bad. 

Managing to walk with a slight limp, she made her way to the side of his cab and he was able to stretch the long-coiled cord out to her. Sam looked at her watch. It was 0928hrs. Two birds, one stone. The trucker set her up with the emergency channel and four transfers later, Walter’s voice met her on the other end. 

Walter was transferred the call through Base security, “Harriman.”

“Hey Sergeant, it’s Major Carter. Could you ask Colonel O’Neill if he wouldn’t mind picking me up?”

“Picking you up Ma’am?”

She winced, “Yeah, I kinda laid down my bike about halfway up Independence Pass. I’m okay, I just need a ride… and a tow for the bike.” 

“Oh, umm, yes Ma’am, I haven’t seen him yet today, but I’ll make sure he knows right away. I’ll call for a tow as well.”

Sam thanked Walter and then the trucker for his help before heading back over to her bike and sitting down behind it. She looked out over what had almost been her final resting place and let out a snort. Wouldn’t it be ironic that after all the shit she’d been through at the SGC, falling off a cliff would be her demise? The jokes wrote themselves. Oh, the Colonel was going to have a field day with this one. She shook her head with a smile, prepping herself for the inevitable relentless teasing that lie ahead. 

* * *

Jack’s knuckles were white as he gripped the steering wheel hard. He took the red lights through the Springs like suggestions, clearing them quickly before running through them, and was shocked that he hadn’t been spotted and pulled over by the locals yet. Soon he was on 82 and slammed down the accelerator, trying to push away all of the horrible thoughts running through his mind. He wouldn’t know what to do if something happened to her. Jesus, how did he get here? Every day they risked their lives at work. Numerous times he had been forced to watch her be tortured, taken over, and critically injured. It had always been brutally hard to take, but something was different now. He felt exposed and vulnerable. Felt himself panicking and couldn’t seem to control it anymore. Why?

Flashes of the night before went through his mind, as if his subconscious was throwing him twelve-foot arc softball pitches right over the middle. That’s why you idiot.

His tires screeched as he took the hard right onto Independence Pass. People honked at him as he swerved around other vehicles to get there faster. His eyes swept the road on both sides, looking for any signs of her or her bike as he got higher up. By the time he saw her, he was a mess. He spotted her blond hair and black leathers and swerved across the other lane of traffic, sliding to a stop. 

As he got out, her head turned toward him and he watched her get up slowly with a wince. He walked quickly toward her, taking everything in. How close her bike was to the ledge, how she was favoring her right side, her tattered leathers. He was so fucking relieved she was okay, he almost didn’t know how to handle it. 

Sam heard the rough stop of a vehicle and looked behind her shoulder, noticing the Colonel’s truck. When he hopped out, it caught her off guard to see him wearing a long sleeve white t-shirt and jeans, instead of his typical black shirt and BDU pants. She got up and smirked at him as if to say, sorry you had to pick me up...can you believe this shit? But he wasn’t smirking back. His face was dark and his eyes looked intense and distraught. He walked to her at a fast-determined pace, with his fists clenched like he was going into battle. She straightened up, immediately concerned. 

He didn’t say anything, and wasn’t slowing as he got closer. She opened her mouth to ask him what was wrong, but stopped when she noticed his clenched jaw and watered eyes. He pulled her into a fierce hug. She felt his whole body shaking as he buried his face in the crook of her neck; the fast-uneven breaths warm against her skin. He ran his fingers up the back of her neck and through her hair, until he was cradling her head against his shoulder. “Damnit Carter,” his voice was rough and quivered with emotion in her ear, “I told you to stop scaring me.” Her chest tightened and she inhaled sharply, realizing that he hadn’t been told she was okay and must have been fearing the worst. 

Sliding her arms under his, she wrapped her hands up and around his shoulders; ignoring the pain as she hugged him back, “I’m okay sir,” she whispered. She felt him shudder and closed her eyes, pressing her cheek against his; suddenly feeling guilty at how good it felt to be in his arms again. It just felt right. Unable to stop herself, she tilted her head and brushed her lips tenderly under his ear. She heard his breath hitch as he froze. Then felt his hand at the back of her head slide down to the base of her neck, as he raised his head slowly. She lightened her grip on his shoulders to allow for the movement, and watched as he turned his head to look at her…stunned. Searching his glassy eyes, she noticed his shaking had subsided…and that their lips were barely an inch apart. Her heart was pounding. Her stomach fluttered. And that’s when she kissed him.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Starting at the hug again, from Jack's point of view.

As soon as his arms wrapped around her, he wanted to break down. He could feel himself barely holding it together as he tried to convince himself she was okay. She felt so good, so warm… so alive. His breathing was erratic as he tightened his hold on her and felt her arms wrap around him. When she said she was okay, a wave of relief washed over him, and it was as if he remembered how to breathe again. Feeling her this close, with no space between them, anchored him in a way nothing else could. Suddenly he felt her soft lips on his neck and froze. Wondering if he had imagined it, he pulled back and met her eyes. He swallowed hard, no, it was real. The next moment she was pressing her lips against his, slow and gentle. He had dreamt about this moment for years; the moment when she would let him know that it was okay to cross that fateful line. 

Sam pressed her lips to his gently, marveling at how unbelievably soft they were. She kept her eyes open at first, gauging his reaction; but when his eyes slipped closed, she followed suit. She felt him lean into her, his lips parting and molding around hers…and then his hands were cradling her face as he pulled away. When she opened her eyes, his eyebrows were pulled together and his breathing quickened as he searched for any signs of apprehension; finding none. He eyes lightened with relief and he couldn't hold off any longer...

With a deep ragged inhale, his mouth captured hers hard with a deep moan. 

Sam whimpered, the vibration of the moan and his desire for her coursing through her body as his lips glided possessively over hers. Warmth shot to her core as all of her buried feelings for him catapulted to the surface. Her gloved hands gripped his shirt, and pulled him closer as her tongue snuck through his parted lips, and swept greedily over his. As she matched his intensity and deepened the kiss, he groaned, wrapping his tongue around hers as she melted into him. Her hands slid up the back of his neck and her fingertips ran through his hair as their tongues danced languidly; the mood shifting slowly from passionate to sensual. When their lips began gliding again, it was slower than before; their tongues touching like periods at the end of a sentence. And when they were forced to pull away to catch their breath; their bodies were buzzing from years of pent-up desire and excitement.

She heard him mutter, “Damn,” under his breath and smiled as they opened their eyes. Damn was right....

Neither one of them wanted to let go, their faces remaining inches apart. Her hands slid down and roamed his chest as his fingertips grazed down her neck, shoulders, and back. Their movements were intimate, as if they’d been doing it for years…and maybe they’d had to a certain extent. 

She looked down and flushed as it dawned on her, embarrassed she hadn’t seen it sooner, “You’ve been waiting for me to make the first move this whole time?”

He swept a finger under her chin, encouraging her to look up. When she met his eyes, he gave her a gentle smile, “I needed you to be sure, and believe me,” he emphasized, “you were worth the wait.” 

She smiled softly but shook her head slowly in disbelief, “But... I thought you weren’t interested anymore.”

His eyebrows raised and wearing a small smirk, he looked at her like she’d lost her mind. Putting a hand on the side of her neck, he tilted his head and leaned in, “Carter…” he breathed softly, grazing her lips with his, “I’ve never stopped wanting you.” When he captured her lips again, she moaned, pulling his bottom lip into her mouth, sucking and nipping it gently before letting go. 

He groaned and pulled away grudgingly, licking his lip to taste her again, “You know, as much as I would love to keep this going…we really need to get you back to the base to get checked out.” 

She dropped her head against his shoulder and groaned in disappointment. “I _really_ just need a hot bath,” she argued.

“Carter,” she looked up and saw his lop-sided grin, “I’ll carry you if I have to.” 

She cocked an eyebrow and smiled, “Hmm…tempting…”

He chuckled and gave her a hug, kissing her neck before pulling away, “Damn, it’s going to be hard to keep my hands off of you. Then again, it always has been.” 

They heard a loud beeping and turned to see a tow truck backing onto the shoulder. “Perfect timing. Come on, let me get you into the truck, I’ll chat with the driver, then we can head to the base.”

She put her arms around his neck, “And after that?”

He smiled softly, “I guess we have some things to work out.” 

She nodded and leaned up to get one more kiss before he put an arm around her for extra support, and walked her to the truck. 

* * *

**Back at the SGC**

“Come on Janet, I’m fine…really,” Sam pleaded, hoping she wouldn’t make her stay the night on base. 

“How’s the patient doc?” Jack came strolling in and Janet rolled her eyes at him.

“Well, she has two very badly bruised ribs and heavy bruising down the side of her leg. Apparently, she cut her hand yesterday and decided to ride with it anyway,” she folded her arms, making her disappointment obvious, “and it was so swollen, we had to cut the glove off to treat it.”

Jack stuck his hands in his pockets and rocked back on his heels, doing his best to keep a straight face, “So, not good then?”

Sam glared at him and then dropped it quickly when Janet looked her way, “Janet, I promise I’ll take it easy when I go home.”

Janet pursed her lips, which was usually a sign she was about to cave, “Do you have someone that will check on you?”

Jack’s eyebrows raised and he cleared his throat, “I have a few days off, I’ll check on her Doc.” 

Janet looked back and forth between the two, “Alright Colonel, I’ll leave her in your hands.” 

Sam went into a coughing fit trying to cover a laugh, which ended in a grimace from her rib pain. 

Janet was too busy frowning at Sam to see Jack wag his eyebrows and flash one of his boyish smiles.

It wasn’t long until Sam was patched up and they were on the way back to her place.

“So, how’re you really feeling?” Jack reached over and opened his hand so she could lay her bandaged one on top. 

She gave him a small smile, “I’ve been worse sir.” She winced, “sorry.”

He shrugged with a knowing glance, “It’s going to a tough for me too.”

She looked over at him, “Well, no one else calls me Carter, so I’ve always kind of liked it actually.”

His eyebrows rose as he flashed a smile, “Me too." Then he paused and smirked, "Well, the dirty old man part of me doesn’t mind the ‘sir’, but Jack might be the way to go while we’re in public.”

Biting her low lip, “Dirty huh? Hmm, I’ll have to keep that in mind,” she teased, rubbing her hand against his.

He gave her a dark steamy look that made her stomach flip as they parked in front of her house. She reached for the handle.

“Ah! Don’t you move,” he warned teasingly as he got out and came around to help her. Sam smirked and waited to allow him to help her down from the cab. His strong arms wrapped under hers, and she purposefully slid her body against his as she went gently to the ground. She saw his eyes narrow as he muttered, “Careful Major…”

Directly against him, she tilted her head into his neck and breathed in his aftershave and natural musky scent. An instant flash of heat made her wonder, hurt or not, how long she’d be able to hold out. Not long, she thought with a smile as she looked back at him, “Yes sir,” she purred.

He made a lusty noise in the back of his throat as he shifted around to help her inside. He definitely had way more control than she did, and years of practice apparently.

When they got to the front door, Jack took out his key and stuck it into the lock. He frowned and his chest tightened. Something was wrong. 

The look on his face made Sam reach instinctively around to the back of her waistband. Shit, her gun was in the safe. 

His voice was low as he stepped in front of her protectively and leaned into her ear, “The door’s unlocked, and even in my hurry to get to you, I know I locked it. Stay here.” He turned and withdrew his handgun from the holster at the back of his waistband, nicked off the safety, and slowly turned the handle. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rating change just to be safe... 😏


	9. Chapter 9

Jack stepped inside stealthily and began sweeping the house, noticing drawers open and rummaged through as he went. After clearing Sam’s bedroom and bathroom, he made his way back to the front of the house, only to find Sam looking around, and frowned, “Carter, I thought I told you to wait outside.”

She glanced at him and then looked away guiltily, “I was worried.” 

He holstered up as his eyes scanned the living room, “Pete has a key doesn’t he?” 

She shook her head, “He wouldn’t do this. As mad as he might be at me, it just isn’t something he would do.” She went back to her bedroom and Jack followed. Using her hand to brush a handful of shirts in the closet, she looked back at Jack, “His stuff is still here.” 

She opened her safe and looked inside, “It doesn’t look like they even attempted to get into my safe, and my jewelry is still on my dresser.” 

Jack nodded, “So whoever it was had been looking for something in particular. Any idea what it would be?”

With her hands on her hips, Sam blew out a breath slowly, and he could see the wheels turning as she looked around her room. Then she straightened up as if she thought of something and walked out to the kitchen.

“What?” He called out as he followed her.

When she got to the kitchen she looked around, running her hands over the countertop, “My laptop, it was right here.” 

His eyebrows rose, “Your work laptop?”

She nodded, “Well my only laptop. And yes, I use it for work, but there’s nothing classified on there…everything is automatically funneled through the secured network. Having the laptop wouldn’t do them any good. All that’s on there is my personal stuff and even that's password protected.

Jack took out his phone, “Why don’t you take another look around to be sure that’s the only thing missing and I’ll call the police.”

Sam nodded as she headed back to her bedroom.

“And Carter,” Jack called out. When Sam turned around, his face was serious, “Pack a bag, we’re going to my place after this is done.”

She stopped and slanted her head in confusion, “It’s only a laptop.”

Jack put the phone to his ear, “Something isn’t right. This isn’t some random burglary. Whoever it was used a key or knows how to pick locks. They also felt confident enough to use the front door. You were targeted, and I’m not leaving you here until we know what’s going on.” The 911 operator must have picked up because he began rattling off her address and his name while Sam went to her bedroom to change and pack. 

She changed into a t-shirt and jeans, avoiding anything that looked like it had been touched in case the crime lab techs wanted to do any printing. Pulling things absentmindedly from her closet and shoving them into her duffel bag, she was deep in thought, and jumped when she felt his arms wrap around her. “Jesus..” she breathed.

He chuckled in her ear, “Sorry, I thought you heard me coming.” 

“Mmm…I hope I do soon,” she said slyly with a smirk, feeling him freeze behind her. 

Then she felt instant goosebumps as his flattened tongue made contact just below her ear. She tilted her head as he dragged it up and captured her lobe in his mouth with a low hungry growl. Gasping, she felt tingling heat shoot up her spine as she leaned back into him. His hands drifted down her sides and came back up slowly under her shirt and over her tight stomach, before cupping and squeezing her heavy breasts through her bra. She moaned and closed her eyes as his mouth suckled the spot below her ear, while his fingers massaged and tweaked her hard nipples through the thin fabric. Her hands reached behind and grabbed his hips, pulling him against her while she pressed her ass back, feeling him hard and ready. The assault on her neck stopped as he emitted a low groan in her ear, and thrusted against her ass. Sam bit her lip, God he felt big. One of his hands ran back down her body and in between her thighs. 

Even through her jeans he could feel how hot and wet she was…Shit. He knew he had to stop before it got out of hand, after all, the police would be there any second; but she felt so Goddamn good. She let out another low guttural moan as his fingertips found her swollen clit, and rubbed lazy circles around it. “Fuck,” he groaned in her ear. “Yes,” she answered breathily. He let out a frustrated growl and dropped his hands, before spinning her around and kissing her hard. His eyes shot open wide when he felt her hands gripping his hard length through his jeans and grabbed her wrists, pulling his mouth away; both of them breathing heavily. “Cops are going to be here any minute,” he huffed. 

She grinned wickedly, “They can watch, I don’t mind,” she huffed back.

He laughed and shook his head, hugging her as he tried to calm himself down, “We’ll get our chance soon I promise…” 

She leaned back and looked at him, cocking an eyebrow, “Fair warning Colonel, touch me like that again and I don’t care where we are or who’s around us…I’m going to get what I want.” 

His eyes glinted back at her as he captured her mouth, swallowing her moan before slipping his tongue expertly through her parted lips and sweeping over hers. He pulled back slowly, his lips lingering and making her weak in the knees. “Yes ma’am,” he breathed. 

There was hard knocking on the front door and then the doorbell rang. She groaned and shifted her thighs together. “Damn.” 

He smirked and rubbed the back of his neck with his hand, “Uh, you should probably get that, I’m going to need a minute.” 

She laughed and shook her head, smoothing down her clothes and fingering through her hair as she headed out to the front door.

Sam didn’t recognize the officers that arrived, but then again, Pete had only introduced her to a few of his co-workers, and that was usually during a chance meeting somewhere in town. He was assigned to a different district on the other side of the city and had been pretty good about keeping his work and private life separate that way. Within the last six months he had made detective and was working longer hours, but Sam had taken it in stride. After all, she knew what it was like to get stuck on something and having to stay until the problem was solved. 

The officers ran through the typical questions, asking her for the names of the people that had keys to her house. She mentioned Jack and Daniel, deciding to leave Teal’c’s name out of it for obvious reasons. Eyebrows lifted when she mentioned Pete’s name. “And what is your relationship with Detective Shanahan?” 

She cleared her throat uncomfortably, “We were engaged, but I recently broke it off.” 

The primary officer glanced over at Jack, “I see,” before scribbling in his notebook. “Does he still live here?” 

“No, we’ve never technically lived together. He had gotten an apartment when we were still dating, and when we got engaged, we were looking for a house. Instead of trying to move everything here just to have him move it again, he hung onto the apartment until we could settle on a house we liked. We both work long hours, but he would usually stay over a couple of nights a week and still has a few things here.” 

The officer nodded as she spoke, scratching things down periodically. “We’ll inform the detective about the burglary and see if he might have an idea on some possible suspects.” 

She frowned and nodded, knowing he would probably try to call her. Then she straightened, remembering her phone in the garage and got up, “Excuse me.” Jack had been leaning on the arm of the couch and stood up quickly out of habit…walking out further so he could keep an eye on her as she walked to the garage door. 

A moment later she came back out, “My phone is gone.”

“Your phone? It was in the garage?” The officer sounded confused.

“I left it on the toolbox when I went on a bike ride this morning and now it’s not there.” She looked at Jack, who shook his head, confirming that he hadn’t taken it. 

“Do you have another number we can use to contact you?” 

Jack spoke up, “You can use mine,” and provided the digits. 

The officer closed the notebook and tucked the pen in the corner of his shirt pocket, “Okay, I’m going to take a look around.” He looked at the female officer with him, “Can you let the crime lab tech in? They should be here any minute.” 

“Sure,” she answered, opening the front door and stepping out onto the porch. 

Moments later she heard him call her name from the direction of her bedroom, “Ms. Carter.” 

Sam walked back and Jack followed at a distance. When Sam stepped into the bedroom, he waved at her duffel bag, “Going somewhere ma’am?”

“Yes, staying with a friend for right now.”

He pursed his lips and nodded knowingly, but avoided asking the obvious question about exactly who that friend was. 

Sam sighed, realizing that none of this looked good, but the temporary arrangements would be acceptable to her command, and that’s all she really cared about right now. 

An hour later, the crime lab tech had finished dusting for prints and taking pictures. And the officer gave her his card with the report number written on it, along with the typical spiel about calling if she should think of anything. 

She let out an exhausted sigh when she closed the door behind them, “That was brutal.” 

Jack stepped up to her when she turned, tucking a strand of her hair over her ear, “You okay?” 

“The thing is, I can’t blame the officer for being suspicious. Hell, I’m suspicious.”

He nodded and gave her a hug, “We’ll figure it out.” Pulling back, he looked at her with a gentle smile, “Come on, let’s finish getting you packed up and get out of here.” 


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, couple of things,  
> 1\. I've gone way off track canon-wise already, but wanted to let you know that Maybourne is stateside, in hiding...and the King thing never happened.  
> 2\. Don't get too upset, there's another rating change here. The good news is, isn't doesn't go any higher lol. I know this is a small chapter but that's only because I want to offer people that started this thing thinking there wouldn't be any sex in it, an opportunity to skip it. So if you don't like the sexy stuff...skip the next chapter, Chapter 11. I promise you won't miss anything important story-wise if you do.  
> For those that don't mind, full steam ahead.

Sam felt a bit better when they were on the road to his place, but mostly because she could feel her handgun in the small of her back, and that always gave her an added sense of security. She glanced over at Jack who had reverted back into his protective Colonel mode, his hands firmly gripping the steering wheel while he took frequent glances into the rearview mirror. 

“NID?” She watched the corner of his eye twitch at the mere mention of the rogue group.

He didn’t answer right away, looking at her with concern in his eyes before turning back, “Not their style. They wouldn’t have left any trace they were even there.” He made a frustrated noise, “But only one way to find out for sure.”

She groaned, “Oh God, not Maybourne.” 

He smirked, glancing sideways at her, “I’m right there with you. He’s a rat bastard. But a rat bastard that likes you enough to look into it.” 

“Me?” Her mouth opened in shock, and she shook her head, “Oh no, not me. Last time I saw him, I almost killed him.”

“Yeah, I know, he’s weird like that,” Jack grinned. 

When they got back to his place, Jack called Daniel and braced himself for the inevitable barrage of questions. He wasn’t disappointed.

“Hey Jack, I tried calling Sam but she didn’t answer. Janet said she was in an accident this morning?”

Jack tucked the phone into his shoulder and grabbed a beer out of the fridge while Sam went to unpack. “Yeah, she’s a bit banged up but she’s okay.”

“Well, what happened?” 

He twisted the top off and used his fingers to snap the lid into the sink, “Just some idiot not watching where he was going. Listen, her house was broken into and…”

“Wait a minute what!? Her house was broken into? Why? Who would do that?”

“Calm down Danny, she’s at my place.”

“At your place? What about Pete?”

He smiled and took a swig, “She broke up with him.”

“What?! She broke up with him? Why, what happened?”

“Jesus,” Jack muttered as he rubbed his face, “Daniel listen, I need you to drop the parrot act for a second and pull it together…it’s important.”

There was silence, “Maybe I should come over.”

“No!” Jack blurted before catching himself, “Come on Daniel, just do this thing and then we’ll do a team night or something and catch up okay?”

Daniel huffed, “Fine. What do you need me to do?”

Jack reminded him about the site they used last time to contact Harry and told him to post, “Hutch, phone home, Starsky.” After listening to Daniel rant and ask more questions about why they were contacting Maybourne, Jack had to promise a team night the next day to get Daniel to shut up. 

Sam walked in as he was hanging up, “Daniel is beside himself with worry,” he said with a smirk.

“Aww, he’s sweet,” she smiled as she took the beer out of his hand, and took a swig before handing it back. She put her hands on his chest, and leaned into him. “I’m going to hop in the shower.”

“Okay, I can order some Chinese or something…I don’t know about you, but I’m starving.”

She smirked and put her hands under his shirt, gliding her palms up his chest, “I’m hungry too.”

His eyebrows rose and she could feel his heartbeat quicken under her touch, “Come to think of it, I could probably use a shower too.” 

She wagged her eyebrows and he laughed, reaching back to put his bottle on the counter as she tugged him toward the bathroom.

Once inside, Jack went to the stall and reached over, using the nobs to set the temperature. When he turned back around, Sam had her shirt off but was still wearing her bra and jeans. Her arms were wrapped around herself, looking uneasy all of the sudden. 

He frowned and stepped close to her, putting a hand on the side of her neck. When she met his eyes, she saw his concern, “You know we don’t have to do this if you’re not ready right?” 

She managed a small smile but it wavered, “No, it’s not that. I just…” She looked at the bathroom mirror and he followed her gaze, seeing the deep purple bruising on her right side in the reflection, “I forgot about the bruises…”

“Carter,” he was giving her that look like she was crazy again, “you are unbelievably hot, you know that right?”

She smirked and tilted her head, like she didn’t quite believe him.

“Seriously, it doesn’t matter how many bruises you have, it doesn’t change the fact that you’re drop dead gorgeous.” He leaned his head and kissed her, his voice low and soft, “Here, let me prove it to you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Remember to skip the next Chapter if you want to skip the sex.


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Explicit lovemaking ahead...you've been warned.

He leaned in, his hand at the side of her neck while he kissed her slowly, sensually, taking his time. Distracted by his languid kiss, she barely felt his other hand drift around her back and unclasp her bra. When she felt the material loosen around her, she dropped her arms and he looped a finger around one of the straps, pulling it down and off effortlessly. Separating from the kiss, he leaned back and looked down at her full breasts, eyes dark and lips parted, “So beautiful.” 

Sam felt herself flush as he used the back of his fingers to trace the curve of them, before flattening his hands and sliding them down her stomach, lightly over her bruised ribs. He brought his hands to the button of her jeans and snapped it open. Pulling the zipper down, he tucked his hands inside the back of the waistband, using the backs of his hands to pull them and her underwear down together, his hands gripping her ass as the material dropped to her thighs.

He bent his head to her neck, kissing the pulse of it while he massaged and squeezed her ass. She closed her eyes and felt her breath quicken at the sensation, only to open them in surprise when he used his grip to pick her up, sitting her on the edge of the sink. His head was now in line with her breasts, and she heard a low growl as his mouth captured a hard nipple quickly. She let out a low moan as he swirled his tongue around it slowly. And when he flicked it quickly with the tip of his tongue and sucked it into his mouth, a flash of tingling heat ran up her spine, making her gasp.

While he used a hand to massage her other breast, the other drifted down to pull her jeans and underwear the rest of the way off, letting them drop to the ground unceremoniously. Her fingertips were in the soft hair at the nape of his neck, as she closed her eyes and arched her back, pushing her breasts harder against his needy mouth. She heard him grunt and watched as he switched sides, swirling his flattened tongue around her other nipple before flicking and pulling it into his mouth. Another flash of heat took her breath away as she felt herself getting wet...God it felt so good to have his mouth on her.

Then his lips and tongue were trailing down her cleavage. She leaned back, bracing herself with her hands behind her, as he kissed his way down to her stomach. Opening her eyes, she bit her lip as he bent over to kiss her bruised ribs tenderly before licking his way back up the length of her body to her mouth. His tongue grazed over the crease of her lips until she parted them willingly. She whimpered softly as his tongue entered, sweeping over hers as his hands grazed the outside of her thighs, over her bruised leg, before riding back up her torso, up to her shoulders, and down her arms. 

When he got to her hands, he pulled away from the dizzying kiss. Taking her hand in his, he pulled at the gauze, unwrapping it gently before kissing it. Then he leaned over and grabbed her ass again, picking her up and setting her down gently in front of him with a soft smile. He encouraged her to step into the shower in front of him and when she did and turned around, she watched as he undressed himself quickly, kicking his clothes off to the side before stepping in. Once he was inside, she looked over the length of his body, her eyes gravitating lower and lower. He was sprung tight against his stomach and the size of him made her stomach clench. She could feel herself getting wetter by the moment, just seeing the effect she was having on him. It was true, he didn’t seem turned off by the bruises at all and she felt her confidence returning as he stepped toward her. 

When her eyes came back up and met his, he was grinning, “Everything okay?”

She blushed at being caught and smiled, “Just admiring the view sir.” 

His smile faded and a lusty one replaced it as he wrapped his arms around her and kissed her in the water stream, his tongue feeling like silk as it swirled around hers. When he pulled away, he leaned his forehead against hers and gave her a lazy smirk, “Damn Carter, how are we every supposed to get clean if you keep distracting me?” 

She laughed as he straightened and grabbed for the shower gel. As soon as he popped the lid, she inhaled the fresh rainwater scent she always associated with him. And as he squeezed it into his hand, she felt her stomach flutter at the thought she would soon smell like him. He lathered the gel in his hands and started at her neck, massaging as he moved slowly down over her body. Arching her back as his hands massaged her breasts, she couldn’t help but moan when he tweaked her hard nipples with his fingertips; now extra sensitive from his earlier tongue play. 

When his hands got to her thighs, she lifted her leg, bracing her foot on the lip of the tub. He re-lathered some more gel, and took his time over her thighs and calves. Picking up each leg at the calf to wash her feet. He turned her around and washed her back in broad circles, using his strong hands to massage the back of her neck and her tight shoulders. Once he was done with her back and gave her ass a squeeze, he pulled her to him, wrapping his arms around her from behind like he had that first night. Bending his head, his lips went to her ear, and this time he kissed just below, pulling her lobe into his mouth gently. 

She tilted her head and melted back into him as the hand that was wrapped around her waist slid down in between her thighs. When she felt his long fingers press slowly into her soaking folds, she moaned. His mouth released her lobe as his fingers slid back and forth, delving in deeper. She heard him growl and felt the vibration against her back, "You're so wet,” he huffed against her ear. She lifted her leg, bracing her foot on the lip of the tub again to open herself up wider for him. He pulled his wet fingers up and swirled slow circles over her swollen clit, “Oh God,” she groaned.

When one of his fingers dipped back down and entered her, she gasped, clenching around it instinctively. He groaned into her neck, damn she was tight. 

He was too good with his hands, but she already knew that. She should’ve known he’d be able to make her come apart so easily with those long capable fingers of his. But, she ached to feel him inside of her first. Grabbing his wrist, she felt him still as he opened his eyes. “My turn.” 

He breathed a sigh of relief as he slowly pulled his finger out of her. She turned in time to see him put the digit in his mouth and suck it clean. “Mmmm,” he smiled as she shook her head and flushed…trying not to reveal exactly how much that turned her on. 

She turned him and grabbed the gel as he wetted his hair back. Taking the same path he had, she started at his neck and then down his tight chest and firm stomach. Taking her time as her fingertips traced his scars. There was something intimate about the fact that she had been there to see most of those injuries take place. It also saddened her knowing she hadn’t been able to do anything about them. All of that pain and suffering he had gone through. 

“Hey.” He grazed the back of his fingers down her jawline and she looked up to see the concern in his eyes. 

“All of the times you’ve been hurt, and all I could do was watch.” She whispered, her eyes watering as he leaned down to kiss her. 

“I know how you feel you know,” his voice was low and soft as his hand drifted down to caress her neck. “Not being able to stop things...," he looked down, his jaw clenching as it looked like a certain memory came to mind, "has torn me apart...woke me up at night. I hate it.” He leaned down and brushed his lips over hers, needing the contact. “And not being able to be there for you afterwards,” he shook his head, “Almost worse. You don’t know how many times I started driving over...” He searched her eyes, his fingertips drifting through her hair at the back of her neck, “I know I can’t control what happens next. But I want to be here for you after, from now on. To change your bandages, to cook you breakfast.” He cocked an eyebrow and smirked, “To distract you with my witty sense of humor and boyish charm.” She looked down and let out a little laugh as his smile slowly faded away, “I want to be here for you Sam…If you’ll let me.”

She smiled and nodded, wondering how she got to be so lucky. How she almost let him slip away.

After a long hug and some gentle kissing, she continued washing him, bending down to wash his thighs, calves and feet. When she turned him around and massaged his back, his hands went to the wall of the shower in front of him as he groaned. She spent extra time on his back and shoulders, before drifting down to his tight ass. Squeezing and massaging the six she had enjoyed watching for years, she smiled and made a “mmm” noise, making him chuckle. Finally, she re-lathered and wrapped her hands around his waist. 

As soon as she wrapped her hand around the base of his shaft, he groaned and she felt him twitch hard. She smiled as she started to stroke him slowly as her other hand cradled and massaged the tight skin below. He leaned back into her, moving his hands to the sides of the shower as she stroked him; twisting her wrist and grazing the tip. When she stretched her thumb out and rode it over his broad head and up his slit on the next stroke, he grunted and grabbed her wrist, turning into her. “Okay, that feels way too good.” 

She smirked as her hand covered him again from the front, the water washing off the soap. “I’m not done.” Before he could react, she knelt down and put her mouth over him. “Ah, shit!” His body tensed as his hands went back to shower walls. The next thing he knew she was stroking him with her mouth and her hand, flicking the slit with her tongue and sucking the head on every pass. He moaned and felt himself release a little, and when she stopped to lick it up greedily, he grabbed her under the armpits and pulled her up. Another stroke or two like that and he would’ve been a goner.   
  
Wrapping his hand around the back of her head, he turned her, and pressed her against the shower wall with his body, trying to calm down. “Jesus,” he breathed heavily against her ear.

He watched as she licked her lips and hummed. Then smiled and shook his head in disbelief, “You are unbelievable.” He kissed her neck, “We should take this to the bedroom.” 

“Nope,” she wrapped her arms around his neck, her voice low and seductive, “I warned you what would happen if you touched me like that again,” she rimmed his ear with her tongue, before whispering, “….and I want you right here, right now.” 

He groaned, dipping down to grab her leg behind the knee and pulling it up quickly. Her bruised leg was the one supporting her, but the way his body had her pressed up tight against the wall, she felt like he was bearing most of her weight. He pushed his arm forward, and braced his hand against the wall, leaving the back of her raised knee resting on his forearm. 

She moaned at the sensation of being wide open, just waiting for him. His head was next to hers and he leaned back to look at her, “Are you okay?” he asked huskily. Realizing he meant her leg and ribs, she looked at him and smiled, “Yes sir,” she purred. 

His jaw clenched as he guided himself to her opening. As soon as his head delved through her wet folds and breached, she gasped and he moaned. She was so tight, he had to pull out a little each time, so he could sink in a little deeper on the next thrust. “God you feel so good,” he breathed shakily in her ear, his heavy breathing matching her own, and within two more slow thrusts, he buried himself deep inside of her. Her head tilted back as her fingernails dug into his back, “Oh fuck! 

He would’ve smiled at her rare curse but he was too busy trying not to come; the slight pain from her nails and the feeling of him deep inside as her walls clenched around him, brought him to the brink. He had to wait until the feeling subsided before he could start thrusting again, already knowing she felt way too good for him to be able to last long. 

He started slowly, with long thrusts, kissing her neck as she moaned. He felt so good, feeling every inch of him gliding inside, stretching her, filling her. She couldn’t help clenching around him every time he plunged all the way in; trying to hold onto him and wanting it to last forever. With every thrust, he was grinding against her clit and it didn’t take long until she felt the coiling in her center. She inhaled sharply at the pins and needles sensation shooting up her spine, “Oh, I’m going to come.” He grunted, just hearing her saying the words brought him past the turning point; he was going to be right behind her. 

Picking up the pace, he began thrusting harder and faster, and had her gasping with each thrust, until he felt her body tighten and watched her mouth open and eyes slam shut. “Oh God Jack!” He closed his eyes at the sound of her gasping his name, convinced it was the hottest thing he’d ever heard. That was until she came. With the next hard thrust, her whole body shook as she shattered against him, clenching and pulsing around him as she let out a loud shaking moan. The sound sent chills straight down to his groin and pulled him over the edge. “Christ Sam,” he moaned and with two more thrusts, his legs trembled as he emptied into her; his loud yell escaping through his clenched teeth and echoing off the shower walls. 

He managed a few more long hard thrusts until he felt the quivering of her walls around him stop. Staying inside of her, he let her leg go gently and braced his hands against the wall above her for support; his legs still trembling. She wrapped her arms around him and bent her head into his neck as he stayed pressed tight up against her. “Damn,” he muttered, breathing heavily, his forehead resting against the tile wall. He turned his head to her, his voice soft, “Are you okay?”   
  
Was he kidding? She’d never come so hard in her life; she was literally weak in the knees.

Knowing he probably meant injury-wise, she couldn’t help the warm fuzzy feeling that came over her every time he expressed concern for her; It was endearing and she loved it. She loved him.

She smiled against his neck, catching her breath, “Mmm, better than okay. You might be stuck with me.” She rocked her hips against him, causing him to slide a little inside of her, and earning a low groan from him. He leaned back to look at her, chuckling lazily, “Sweetheart, you’ve been stuck with me for years…you just didn’t know it.” He cupped her cheek with his hand, and grazed her bottom lip lightly with his thumb before leaning down and replacing his thumb with his lips, kissing her languidly. When he pulled away, his dark eyes gazed into hers lovingly, “Have I told you how unbelievable you are?” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My goal was some tender lovemaking...with just a touch of hot. 😁


	12. Chapter 12

They decided to lay down after ordering dinner, knowing it would take about an hour to get there. Jack had slid on some boxers so he’d be able to answer the door but Sam didn’t bother. Naked and wrapped in his arms, she couldn’t remember the last time she felt this content and sated; although the mind-blowing sex might’ve had something to do with that. 

An hour later she woke up rubbing her eyes groggily, trying to place the sound that had disrupted her nap; only to find Jack staring at her and smiling, “Hey there,” he rumbled. She smiled back lazily and he thumbed to the door, “I’ve gotta get that.” Oh yeah, she was practically on top of him. Now placing the sound she’d heard as the doorbell; she felt her face flush as she rolled off of him and heard him chuckle as he got out of bed and made his way to the front door. 

Moaning and stretching, her growling stomach was the only thing that motivated her to get up. She walked to his closet and grinned, pulling one of his hockey jerseys down off of the hanger and putting it on. It hung comically loose on her, the hem stopping at mid-thigh. 

Walking into the kitchen, she saw him pulling the containers out of the bag and came up behind him, wrapping her arms around his waist and pressing her ear against the base of his neck. She felt the vibration resonate through her as he hummed, “I could get used to that.” He turned into her arms and his eyes widened immediately. 

“I borrowed your jersey, hope that’s okay,” she smiled. 

His sly grin was instantaneous and he pulled her into his arms, “Are you kidding? That’s hot.” When his hands rode up her thighs, and he gripped her bare ass, his smile disappeared; realizing she was naked underneath. She felt the evidence of his arousal hardening against her hip and bit her lip, surprised at his recovery time. 

He heard her stomach growl audibly and groaned, leaning in to bury his face in her neck. “We should get you fed before I lose control here,” his voice muffled before lifting his head with a frustrated sigh.

She chuckled and put her arms around his neck loosely, “That’s just a warning growl, I can stave off real starvation for at least a few more hours.”

He shook his head with a smile as he wrapped his hands around her forearms, pulling them down gently, “Oh no, you’re not starving on my watch.” He leaned down for a short kiss, “Come on, let’s eat.” 

* * *

They were just finishing up when Jack’s phone rang. He answered, hoping it was Maybourne, “O’Neill.”

“Samantha Carter please,” the voice answered back.

He frowned. Only the officer who had responded to the burglary would have known to use his number to contact her. He handed her the phone, “It’s for you.”

Surprised, she put the phone to her ear, “Hello?”

“Hello ma’am, this is Detective Jackson of the CSPD. We have some information concerning your case and was wondering if you wouldn’t mind coming down to the precinct to answer some questions.”

She looked over at the clock on the wall, 2125hrs, “Now?”

“Yes ma’am, if you wouldn’t mind…the sooner the better.” 

Seeing the worry in Jack’s eyes, she stood up, “Um, okay…it’s the precinct on Derry Street, right?”

“Yes ma’am, you can respond to the front desk, and the Sergeant will ring me when you get here.” 

She said okay, closed the phone and looked at it. 

“What’s going on?”

Jack’s voice pulled her from her daze and she looked at him, “They want me to come down to the station, said something about having some information on the case.”

He looked at her warily, “It’s pretty late, couldn’t it have waited until tomorrow?”

She shook her head, “Apparently not, the detective said the sooner the better.” 

Jack nodded and stood up, “Okay, well let’s get changed…I’m going with you.”

She gave him a small smile; grateful she hadn’t had to ask. She couldn’t tell if it was the sound of the detective’s voice or the way he asked her to come downtown, but something didn’t feel right.

* * *

It took them forty minutes to get to the precinct, and after they walked in, they headed to the front desk directly ahead. A female Sergeant came around a standing desk nearby and asked how she could help them. Sam answered, “Detective Jackson please.” 

The desk Sergeant pointed to some chairs hugging the left side of the foyer, “Sure, just have a seat, he’ll be right with you.”

It wasn’t long after they sat down that a short, stocky man wearing a light grey suit a size too small, walked through one of the interior doors. He was clean shaven and his thin hair was combed back; an obvious last-ditch attempt to hide his impending baldness. The detective eyed Jack quickly as he walked up before turning his attention to Sam, “Ms. Carter?” 

Both Jack and Sam stood, “Yes,” she answered. 

He stuck out his hand, “I’m Detective Jackson, thanks for coming down on such short notice.” She shook his hand as he looked at Jack. When she let go, he offered his hand up to Jack next, “And you are?”

Jack shook his hand firmly, “Colonel Jack O’Neill. Two Ls”

“Colonel?” He tilted his head curiously.

“Air Force,” Jack answered as his hand flipped between him and Sam, “we both are.”

“Ah,” the Detective’s eyebrows came together, and it seemed like the information held more importance than it should. Surely, he’d dealt with plenty of military in this town. “Well Colonel, you can wait here if you’d like.”

“No, I wouldn’t…like,” Jack finished with a smirk. 

The Detective glanced at Sam uncomfortably, and Sam spoke up, “Colonel O’Neill is a co-worker and a friend, I’d like him to come with me.”

Jackson managed a tight smile, “Of course, right this way.”

He led them back to an office, stopping to grab a spiral notebook and a file off of a desk before leading them down a hallway into a small room. “Just have a seat and I’ll be right with you.” 

Sam frowned; the interview room reminded her of the ones she’d seen on late night crime tv shows. One metal table, three metal chairs. A one-way mirror. Her eyes landed on the thick metal ring attached to the desk, usually used to handcuff prisoners. When she glanced at Jack, she noticed his jaw was clenched, “I don’t like this,” he grumbled. 

Sam sat in the single chair facing the door and Jack stayed standing, pacing slow behind her like a tiger in a cage. 

When the door opened again, Detective Jackson walked in toting another metal chair. Another Detective, an thin attractive Hispanic female wearing a black suit followed behind him. Sam noticed that both detectives seemed like they had some time on the job, guessing them to be in their late forties. “This is Detective Fernandez, she’s assisting in the investigation,” Jackson said as he sat the extra chair down and scooted it next to Sam. 

When Sam smiled politely and said hello, Detective Fernandez didn’t respond, only bothering to nod as she sat down; eyeing up Jack suspiciously. Jack didn’t bother with any greeting and just stood there; his arms crossed over his chest as he stared back at both of them. 

Jack broke the silence, “Alright, so what’s going on? What is this?” 

The detectives looked at each other, “I’ll get to that Colonel, just have a seat,” Jackson said as he flipped open his notebook and retrieved his ball point from his jacket pocket.

“I’ll stand. Get on with it.” 

Sam spoke up, “I don’t see why all of this is necessary for a simple burglary.”

Jackson cleared his throat and opened his file, “Ma’am, it says here you were engaged to Detective Shanahan, is that correct?” 

Sam looked noticeably confused, “Well yes, but what does that have to do with anything? Unless…do you think he’s the one that broke into my house? I mean he does have a key but…,” she let the sentence hang, waiting for a sign from either of them that she was on the right track. 

Jackson exchanged a glance with Fernandez before facing Sam, “Ma’am I regret to inform you that Detective Shanahan was found beaten to death in his apartment this afternoon.” 

Sam’s mouth dropped open, and she raised her hand to cover it, “What? Oh my God,” she whispered. Sam felt Jack’s supportive hand on her shoulder as her eyes began to water.

Detective Jackson clicked the tip of his pen as he watched her intently. Jack noticed, realizing quickly the detective was gauging her reaction, and then everything came into focus like the twist of a camera lens ring.

Jack glared at him, feeling his stomach tighten. The interrogation room, the Good cop, Bad cop routine; they thought Sam had something to do with Pete’s death. It was common knowledge that the primary suspect for most non-drug related homicides, was the victim’s domestic partner. His mind re-wound the moments since they had walked into the station; Jackson eyeing him up, his reaction at their military status, and the suspicious look he received from Fernandez as she was clearly trying to determine the extent of his involvement. Even now he saw Fernandez looking at his hand on Sam’s shoulder. But the damage was done, so he left it there defiantly. 

Sam had zoned out as silent tears streamed down her face, oblivious to their scrutiny as her glassy eyes stared blankly ahead; her mind cocooned in a layer of shock as her hand dropped slowly from her mouth and into her lap. 

Jack didn’t know how to feel about Pete’s death exactly. He’d just slept with Sam mere hours ago and even now, as she cried over her ex-fiancé, he wanted to pull her into his arms and comfort her. 

Detective Jackson cleared his throat unapologetically, “I’m sorry for your loss Ms. Carter but there are some questions I have to ask you.” Nothing about his tone indicated he was sorry for anything, and if he was supposed to be the Good cop in this shit show, Jack thought he was doing a lousy job.

Sam nodded slowly, her head dropping as she wiped away the dampness under her eyes with the backs of her hands.

“When’s the last time you saw Detective Shanahan?”

She struggled to think. So many things had happened; it was yesterday wasn’t it? “Um, yesterday evening,” she managed with a wet sniff, “at my house.”

Detective Jackson wrote down some notes, “Uh huh, and about what time was that?”

Her eyes wandered the room vacantly, until she remembered looking at her clock in the bedroom, “Um, around midnight.”

Jackson nodded, circling the number twelve he had written on his notepad. He paused and looked at Sam, waiting for her to make eye contact. When she did, Jack watched Jackson lean forward slightly and spoke slowly, “And... what happened when he was there? Did you two argue?”

Sam straightened when she felt Jack’s hard squeeze on her shoulder. The fog lifted as her eyes darted between the two detectives, the implication of the questions sinking in; first looking confused, then pissed. Her eyebrows knitted together, “Wait, do you think I had something to do with Pete’s murder?”

Jack smirked and dropped his hand; knowing what that tone meant. They didn’t have a clue who they were messing with.

For the first time, Detective Fernandez spoke, her voice demanding, “Just answer the question Ms. Carter.” 

Sam stood up; her teeth clenched as she stared back at the detective. 

“Ms. Carter, please have a seat,” Detective Jackson’s said coldly. 

Sam put her hands on the desk and leaned forward, her voice quivering as she glared at him, “That’s Major Carter, and you can go to hell.”

Detective Fernandez scoffed and Sam turned her head quickly to stare her down. The corners of Jack’s mouth twitched as he watched Sam visibly sizing the detective up; her hands balling into fists on the desk as she leaned over further. The message that Sam was contemplating kicking her ass came through loud and clear. Fernandez's smarmy smile faded quickly, and when she shifted in her seat and looked away, Sam turned her attention back to Jackson. “Am I under arrest?”

Jackson cleared his throat uncomfortably, “No.” 

“So, I’m free to go,” She said curtly, already knowing the answer. They didn’t have anything. They were fishing. 

Jackson huffed out a breath, “Yes Major, but there are questions that we need answered. We’re trying to solve a homicide here… of one of our own.”

Sam pushed back the chair the rest of the way with the backs of her knees and briskly headed to the door, feeling Jack fall in step behind her. As she opened the door, she turned her head as she walked through and yelled back angrily, “Well I'll save you some time, you’re looking in the wrong place!”


	13. Chapter 13

Jack had to jog to catch up with Sam, her long strides eating up ground fast as she re-traced their steps back to the front door of the station. As soon as she pushed open the front door to the precinct, she was running. 

“Carter!” Jack swore under his breath when she didn’t stop, breaking into a run to try and keep up. But even with her bruised leg she was faster, and he watched as she ran past the parked squad cars and his truck before rounding the district fence and running into the large commercial lot next door. A brick commercial building hugged the back corner of the lot, and Sam made her way to the far side of it, away from the coverage of the bright security flood lights, and into the darkness. She stopped and turned around, leaning her back against the cold brick before sliding down; wincing at the lingering pain in her ribs. 

Jack turned the corner in time to see her slide down the wall and brace her elbows on her thighs before putting her face in her hands and sobbing. He slowed to a jog and then closed the distance with long strides until he was in in front of her. 

All he could think to do was to try and comfort her. Ignoring the cracks from his knees, he slid down the wall next to her and pulled her into his arms. She tucked herself into his chest as he rubbed her back and rocked gently; her body shaking with grief. He bent his head to her ear, his voice low and soothing, “I’ve got you Carter.” 

Jack felt relieved when her crying subsided, and all he could hear was her shallow breathing and wet sniffles. When she spoke, her voice sounded small and hoarse, “Why would they kill him?” 

He sighed. While he was comforting her, all he could think about was who and why. And after twenty minutes of brainstorming, he was still coming up empty. This didn’t fit NID at all, it was too messy. “I don’t know,” he said softly.

“And now they think I did it, or you, or both of us.” She pulled back and looked up at him, frowning worriedly. “What are we going to do?”

He turned to her and cupped her face with his hands and gave her a small smile, “Well first, you’re going to find a forklift to get me off the ground.” He paused as she let out a short, wet laugh, and then continued. “And then we’re going to head back to my place and figure this thing out together, okay?” 

She nodded, “Thank you.”

“Let’s get out of here huh?” He gave her a hug and a kiss on her forehead before she stood, and then groaned as he used the wall behind him to push himself up. 

* * *

It was a quiet, short ride back to his place. He glanced at her a few times to find her staring out the window and could swear he could hear the wheels turning. He knew her well enough to know that she was sorting things out, compartmentalizing, and that was a good thing. If anyone could figure out what was going on, it would be her.

Once they walked inside his place, he headed to the fridge for a beer. She was right behind him and gave him a nod, so he twisted off the lid and gave her his before reaching in for another. He followed her out through the sliding glass doors and onto the back porch, before collapsing into the seat next to her. 

Waiting in silence, he watched her peel at the label on the bottle in between sips. Finally, she looked at him, “None of this makes sense. If it has to do with the program, why Pete? Why not me?” 

His stomach turned at the thought of her being targeted; that someone might want to torture her as well. Before he had a chance to respond, he heard his cell phone ringing from inside the house and got up to get it. He snatched it off the kitchen countertop and opened it, “O’Neill.”

“Jack, get out of there now.” Maybourne’s nasally voice sounded panicked. 

“What? What do you mean?”

“I’m not kidding Jack, both of you need to get out of there right now. They’ll be there any second. Go out the back, meet me at Rash Field.”

“Harry…” Jack heard a dial tone before he could finish. 

His jaw clenched and his eyes darted around. He ran back to his room, grabbed a duffel out of his closet and opened his wall safe, mumbling angrily as he shoved the contents into the bag, “Goddamn Maybourne and his Cloak and Dagger bullshit nonsense!” 

Sam heard the sliding doors open with a bang and jumped. 

“We gotta go.” He grabbed her hand and pulled her out of the chair. Her empty bottle was jostled off of the armrest and fell onto the deck, shattering.

“Wait, what? Why? What’s going on?” When he broke into a run toward the far end of his yard and into the neighboring woods, so did she. And before he could answer, they heard the screeching of tires coming from the direction of his driveway.

Hidden by the brush about 100 yards away, he turned around and ducked down, pulling her down with him. She knew better than to say anything and just watched as the red and blue lights reflected off the side of the house and against the night sky. They heard a loud bang and watched as a SWAT team entered the house to do a sweep. 

He’d seen enough. “Come on, let’s go,” he whispered. They turned and headed into the woods at a brisk pace. Digging into his bag, he handed Sam her holstered gun. “Maybourne called, told me that we had to get out of there. Wouldn’t say why; just told me to meet him at Rash Field.” She lifted her shirt and tucked the clip of her holster over her belt at the small of her back. Jack removed his holstered gun and handed her the bag so he could put his on. “I only had a chance to grab some stuff in my safe and our weapons.”

He took his phone out of his pocket, snapped it in half and dropped it in the dirt. 

“How could they have enough for a search warrant?” 

He shook his head, “I have no idea. Hopefully Maybourne will be able to fill in the gaps.”

* * *

Jack wasn’t happy. It had taken them an hour to walk what would’ve been a ten-minute drive. They’d been forced to circle around the outskirts of town to avoid detection and now found themselves at the corner of a clearing near Rash Field, hunkering in the tree-line to take a look around. The Field consisted of four baseball fields, backed up against each other, a popular spot for softball tournaments in the Summer. Besides the covered home field dugouts at each one, the area was wide open.

Jack looked at her. “Stay put. Let me make sure he’s over there first.”

She didn’t look happy about but she nodded.

Jack tucked the duffel under his arm, got low and jogged to the closest dugout, stepping down into it quickly. “Hey Jack.” Jack jumped and turned, seeing Maybourne coming down the steps behind him. 

“Damnit Harry,” he muttered, “what the hell’s going on?”

They both jumped when Sam came up behind them, gun drawn. Maybourne put his hands up lazily and gave her a smug smile, “Major Carter.” 

Sam rolled her eyes and holstered up, “Maybourne.”

Jack was glaring at her, “I told you to wait.”

She smirked, “I got worried…sir”

The corners of Jack’s mouth twitched at her late tacked on ‘sir’ and Maybourne rolled his eyes, “Oh please, don’t bother pretending with me.”

Jack ignored him, setting down the bag and folding his arms across his chest, “Alright Harry, spill it. Is NID involved in this or not?”

Maybourne shook his head, his permanent smirk affixed, “Oh no Jack, this has nothing to do with the Stargate program or NID.” He turned and looked at Sam, “This has to do with the Major and her fiancé.” 

Sam’s stomach dropped, “What?” 

He nodded, “Oh yeah…apparently, your ex got himself caught up with something while he was working undercover.”

“Undercover?” she blurted. Obviously, there was a misunderstanding; eyebrows furrowed, she shook her head, “No, Pete was never undercover.”

Eyebrows raised, Maybourne made a tsk tsk sound, “Wow, you really didn’t know him at all did you?”

Sam’s jaw and fists clenched as she closed her distance. Jack stepped in between them quickly, putting his hands on her shoulders to stop her progress. “Now now Carter, don’t kill him…just yet.” He spun around on Maybourne and walked into him, forcing Harry to back up to avoid contact. 

When his back hit the wall behind him, Maybourne put his hands up, flashing a nervous smile, “Come on Jack, I’m trying to help you guys out here. You called me remember?”

Jack stared him down, his voice low, “Well, you better start making sense Harry. And I would advise that you think before opening your mouth, because I’m not stopping her again.”

Maybourne looked down uncomfortably and nodded in agreement. Jack took a couple of steps back and side-stepped so the three of them could see each other. Harry glanced nervously at Sam, who was glaring at him with her arms crossed over her chest. 

He exhaled. “My contact said that Shanahan was working undercover to find out information on a businessman by the name of Dennis Knight. Apparently, Knight is a high-profile attorney by day and a criminal broker by night. He has his finger on the pulse of every illegal activity in the State and acts as an intermediary between the criminal syndicates running the money and the gangs on the street handling the day to day operations.”

Jack glanced at Sam who looked just as lost as he did. He shook his head, grasping at straws, “So…what, Pete found out something that would’ve taken this guy down?” 

Maybourne tilted his head and shrugged, “My contact didn’t know if it was enough to bring him down. He only said that they’ve been trying to tie up loose ends just in case.”

Sam looked down and shook her head slowly, her voice low, “He never said anything to me.”

“Well, it didn’t stop them from trying to run you down on Independence Pass,” Maybourne said smugly.

Jack’s jaw clenched, “That was a planned attack?” He looked over and saw Sam staring back at him, gauging his reaction. 

Maybourne nodded, “It fits with something these guys would do Jack. They tortured Shanahan to find out who he told and then decided to take out the Major here just in case he lied.”

Sam held out her hands, “What about the police? If they knew about this Knight guy, they wouldn’t be trying to come after me for his murder, right?”

Harry shook his head, “I don’t think you realize the reach this guy has. These syndicates have people from every level of government on their payroll, including cops and judges…even congressmen.” He thumbed over at Jack, “Anyway, it’s not you they were after tonight, it was him.”

Jack looked back and forth between the two, “Me?”

Maybourne rolled his eyes, “Yeah Jack, next time you want to choke someone out, try not to do it bare-handed. Come on, I thought you knew better than that,” he teased.

Jack looked down, “Shit.”

Sam looked confused, “Wait, what? How would they know any marks were from Jack and not the beating?”

Jack met her eyes, “There’s an ultraviolet camera used in forensic science that can detect fingerprints on the skin of strangulation victims.” 

Sam eye widened as she nodded, “Of course, an alternate light source with the proper filters would provide the multiple wavelengths necessary to penetrate the skin at different depths, allowing details that would normally blend into the background, to be highlighted and visible to the naked eye.”

For once Maybourne was at a loss for words, his face blank as he looked over at Jack. 

Jack smirked at him knowingly before looking back at Sam. “Yeah…that.”

She sighed, sounding defeated, “What are we going to do?”

Jack looked at Harry, “So, we can’t go to the cops because we don’t know if they’re on the payroll or not. What about going after this guy?”

Maybourne shook his head, “Jack, even if you are able to get to this guy and take him out, every gang member and criminal associate he’s involved with, wouldn’t stop coming until both of you and anyone close to you, were dead. My guess is that they were hoping to separate you two tonight by locking you up. You would’ve been an easy mark in jail.” 

Sam swallowed hard at the thought that they had just barely escaped that very fate. “What about General Hammond? He would believe us.”

Harry shook his head, “The Air Force has been notified and they’ve been ordered to detain both of you upon arrival. This is way above Hammond’s head.”

Jack groaned and rubbed his hands down his face, “Jesus.” 

“What now?” Sam’s voice was so soft, he barely heard her. 

Not caring about Maybourne anymore, Jack stepped next to her and put his arm around her, pulling her close, before looking up. “Okay Harry, what’s plan B?”

Maybourne dropped his creepy little smirk and looked genuinely serious for the first time. “Jack, I only see one way for both of you to make it out of this alive. 

“Which is?”

“To run Jack.” Harry looked back and forth between the two of them, “You have to run.”


	14. Chapter 14

“Run?” Sam’s eyes widened as she looked between them, “Run where?” 

Jack shook his head and took a couple of steps towards his bag, looking down at it with his hands on his hips. There was a beat of silence before he turned and glanced at Sam and then back to Maybourne. “What can ten get us?”

Harry shrugged, his smug expression back in full force. “Well usually it would be double that for both of you.” He sighed, “But you’re in luck Jack. I know a local guy that owes me one and could probably make that work.” He waved a hand lazily, “Not pristine mind you, but it will get you where you need to go.”

Jack nodded and pursed his lips, deep in thought.

Sam was looking beyond confused and watched them go back and forth like a tennis match. But when they stopped talking, she wasn’t any closer to understanding. She raised her arms, “Who could make what work? What’s not pristine?”

Jack looked up, her voice pulling him out of his moment of contemplation. “Documents...passports and IDs to get us across the border.”

“What?” She couldn’t believe this was happening and could suddenly hear klaxons going off in her head. Were they really thinking about evading the police? Going AWOL from the Air Force? Running away from the from their lives, their friends and families? Sam took a couple of unsteady steps back and felt Jack’s hands firm on her hips… then she was in his arms. 

He bent his head to her ear, “I’m hoping it’s just temporary. But we can’t stay here, it’s too risky. Listen, I know trust has been an issue for us lately, but I'm asking you..” He pulled back and cradled her face, searching her eyes, “to please trust me Carter okay? We can do this.”

She nodded and flushed when she saw Maybourne watching them. She waited for one of his typical snarky comments, but he seemed genuinely empathetic as he gave her a half smile and an encouraging nod.

Jack walked over and bent down to grab the duffel, opening it up. He reached in and took out two bundles of banded cash and handed them to Harry, who placed a bundle in each of his inside pockets. “Don’t spend it all in one place Harry.” 

Maybourne huffed a laugh and pulled a phone out of his jacket pocket. “It’s a burner. I’ll call you when they’re ready, it’ll take at least a couple days. Do you have a place to lay low?”

Jack shrugged, “We’ll find a place.” Then he tilted his head at him curiously, “Why’re you doing this Harry? I’m sure you could’ve worked out a pretty good deal for yourself by handing us over.”

Maybourne shrugged it off with a smirk and lifted his arms, “Ah, you know me Jack. I’m a humanitarian.”

Jack smirked and then looked at him sincerely, “Thanks Harry.” Sam nodded in agreeance and gave him a warm smile.

Harry gave her an awkward lopsided grin and then cleared his throat uncomfortably as he glanced quickly at Jack. Without another word, he bowed his head and scooting passed them and out of the dugout. 

Jack grinned and looked at Sam, “Oh yeah, he likes you.”

Sam shook her head and rolled her eyes with an exasperated sigh, “So now what, where to?”

He tucked the bag under his arm, “Well, we can’t go too far and any hotel or motel would be too risky.” He thought about it for a moment before perking up and walking over to her. He leaned his head down and grazed her lips with his, flashing a smile, “I have an idea.” 

Sam looked at him strangely, “Care to share?”

Taking her hand, he gave her a little tug as he headed out of the dugout, “Come on, I’ll show you.”

* * *

A half hour later, they were creeping through some woods about a mile from Rash Field when Jack crouched down and put up his fist. Sam stopped and crouched down behind him. He waited a moment and waved her up to him. “Where are we?” She whispered as she crouched next to him. 

He nodded ahead, “Bill Shiffle’s place, we fish together sometimes. He lives alone and I’m willing to bet he’d let us lay low here for a couple days.” He was looking at the ground in front of them intently.

She followed his eyes, trying to see what he was looking for, “What?”

“Well see, Bill’s a bit older and let’s just say, a bit paranoid. He was in Nam, and I wouldn’t put it past him to wire something up back here.”

“Great,” she muttered.

“Stay a few paces behind me and just take it slow; step where I step.”

He stood up and crouched, walking forward slowly. Sam looked up, figuring they had a couple of hundred feet until they were at the back of his house. That was a long way to walk, thinking that your next step could be your last. 

Taking a deep breath, she waiting until he was about ten feet in front of her and then started after him. 

Fifty feet in, he stopped…then she did.

She saw him go down to a knee and watched him put a hand down low to the ground. He looked back at her with a grim face and pointed the barely visible wire out to her.

She exhaled shakily and nodded. And when she approached it, stepped over it with care before proceeding. 

In all there were three wires, paced off at about every fifty feet. By the time they got to the back door, Sam was a mess; she was shaking, her heart was racing and her throat was dry. Jack gave her a smile once they got there, like it was an obstacle course he went through every day, until he saw her face. “You okay?” he whispered.

She nodded, lying as usual as she stood alongside him. He put down the duffel, then leaned over to her and whispered, “There’s a door to the basement over there, I’m going to see if it’s unlocked before we knock on this one.”

She nodded again, catching her breath.

Even though her eyes had adjusted fairly well to the darkness, once he was twenty feet away, he slipped out of sight.

All she could hear was the sound of her own breathing…then a growl. A low deep grating growl behind her. Holding her breath, she turned her head slowly and saw the white eyes of a huge black wolf-like dog as it crept towards her, teeth bared and huffing. 

She took a step back, and reached behind her, slowly un-holstering her handgun.

If it lunged at her, she hoped to use the gun as a weapon instead of shooting it; knowing that any sounds of a discharging would have the authorities descending on them in a hurry. On her second step back, she gasped as she felt Jack’s hands encircled her waist from behind. Without a word, he reached forward and placed his hand on the top of her gun, slowly lowering it. Then in one swift motion, he pulled her back and stepped in front of her. 

The next thing she knew, Jack crouched low and started growling back at the dog…low and menacing. Sam started to panic. What the hell was he doing? Distracting it? Giving her time to get away? Her heart was racing as she looked around frantically for a stick or something to defend them against it. That’s when she heard a whine and looked up. She watched as the dog suddenly bounded up to Jack as Jack went to a knee and ruffled its fur, talking to it, his voice low and energetic. Sam walked up tentatively and Jack looked back at her with a big goofy grin on his face, “This is Pig.” Then he looked at the dog who was huffing and rubbing it’s head up against Jack’s arm to encourage more petting, “Pig, this is Sam.” 

Sam shook her head and exhaled a shaky breath, “Hey Pig.” She grinned as the dog plopped down in front of them and rolled onto its back, sniffing at Jack’s pockets expectantly.

Jack chuckled, “Sorry Pig, no treats this time. I’ll bring double for you when I see you next okay?”

Sam snickered and Jack looked at her sideways, “What?” 

She shook her head, “You were growling…”

He smirked, “Yeah...so?” Then he shrugged, “It’s like our bonding thing…”

She giggled, and then the door next to them swung open noisily. A stocky gray-haired man stood there in boxers and a t-shirt, waving a double-barreled shotgun around. “Who is that! Who’s there…show yourself!” 

Jack slipped past Sam and grabbed the barrel, pushing it in a safe direction. “Whoa Bill! It’s me Jack.” 

Bill let out a big breath and leaned over at the waist, “Jesus Jack, you almost gave me a heart attack! What the hell are you doing here? Do you know what time it is?”

“Yeah sorry Bill, I kind of need your help. Actually, _we_ need your help.” He waved Sam over and Bill saw her for the first time and his eyes widened. “Bill, this is Sam.”

“Oh… as in Carter?” The old man smiled as he took a good look. “Wow Jack, you weren’t kiddin. Well, hello sweetheart.” 

Sam smiled at the man’s sudden charm and raised her eyebrows at Jack, “Hello Bill, nice to meet you.” 

Jack cleared he throat uncomfortably and smirked, “Yeah, so do you mind if we step inside?”

“Oh yes, yes…geez, I should get some pants on. Sorry Sam. Jack, you know your way around.” Bill waved them into the house as he shuffled away, while Pig bounded through the flap on the opposite door and followed him. 

Jack headed toward the stairs, “Come on, let’s get something to drink.” Sam followed him upstairs to the kitchen. He dug into a cabinet and pulled out a couple of glasses. He opened the fridge and looked inside. “Iced tea or Pepsi?”

“Iced tea sounds great.” Sam sunk gratefully into one of the chairs at the kitchen table cluttered with paperwork and bills.

Jack poured their drinks and set Sam’s down in front of her before taking a seat. “So, no one really knows about Bill and he keeps to himself. I figured he’d be a safe bet.” 

Sam opened her mouth to comment when Bill shuffled in, freshly adorned with some grey sweatpants. “Excuse the mess dear, just push that stuff to the side if you need to.” 

“No, it’s fine. Thank you for letting us in Bill.”

Bill gave her a nod, “Of course, Jack’s helped me out plenty of times. He knows he can count on me; ain’t that right Jack? 

Jack smiled, “Well, I’ll definitely owe you one Bill.”

Bill tapped his hand on the table and leaned in, “Alright so let’s hear it…what’s going on?”

Jack spent the next thirty minutes explaining what he could about someone being after them, Sam being targeted, and Pete’s murder. He decided not to mention that the police were among those looking for them, stating simply that they didn’t know who to trust on the force yet. That way if they got caught there by the police somehow, Bill would still have plausible deniability.

Bill told them they could stay as long as they liked and set them up in the basement, where there was an in-law suite. After showing them where they could get sheets, blankets and towels, he said goodnight.

The basement was a bit drafty but comfortable enough once they were lying in bed together under the blankets. Sam laid on her side next to him, her head on his chest and listening to the soft thud of his heart through his t-shirt. She took a deep breath and sighed. 

His fingertips lightly grazed her back. “The bed’s feeling pretty heavy. Whatcha thinking about?”

She thought for a moment. How could she explain to him the suffocation and dread she felt after their whole world had been blown apart in one day? “Just…everything.”

“Yeah.” He sighed and kissed the top of her head. There were a couple beats of silence before she heard him say, “Hey before I forget to tell you…”

He let the sentence hang and she tilted her head up to him, waiting for him to continue.

When she met his eyes, he gave her a small smile, “I love you.”

And for a moment, as her stomach fluttered and warmth cascaded over her, she forgot about everything else. 

Leaning up, she put her hand on his cheek and kissed him firmly, gliding her lips over his. She heard a small tense moan as his hand went to the side of her neck and he leaned into her; his kiss conveying everything he wasn’t. She felt the anxiousness and stress he was hiding so well…and found herself deepening the kiss to console him. Sliding her tongue slowly over his until she felt the tension in his jaw fade. Until she felt his body relax against hers as his fingertips gently combed through the hair at the base of her neck. When they pulled apart, he braced his forehead against hers. His voice was low and rough as he looked down between them. “Thanks.”

She leaned back to look at him, “Hey.” She cupped his jaw and lifted his face gently until his glassy eyes met hers and smiled gently, “I love you too.”


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This has become a bit of an odyssey...thanks for hanging in there!

The next morning, Sam awoke to the weird sensation of her face getting wet. Startled, she sputtered and opened her eyes to find Pig with his big front paws on the edge of the bed and his huge face leaning over her. Letting out a squeak she rolled back into Jack…smacking him in the head with her elbow. He threw an arm over his head, “Ah! What the hell!” 

Pig took the excited cry as an invitation, and bounded up on the bed enthusiastically. They both held their up their hands against the onslaught of slobbery as Pig jumped all around them, huffing dog breath and assaulting them with his big wagging tail. Bill’s voice cut through the chaos from upstairs, and Pig bounded off the bed immediately to answer the call. 

Sam used the sleeve of the t-shirt Bill had loaned her to sleep in to wipe her face, “Ugh, that dog is not a normal size.” 

Jack was still rubbing his head from the incidental elbow, “Yeah, he’s a big dog with _really_ bad breath.”

She winced, “Sorry.”

He chuckled, “Not the first time you’ve smacked me one _Major_.”

Her eyes narrowed, “Training doesn’t count _Colonel_.”

Flashing her a wicked smile, he rolled her onto her back and straddled her hips, pulling her arms over her head and leaning his face into her neck.

She pulled her head away self-consciously, “Umm, I smell like dog.”

His gave her a dark steamy look and leaned back down slowly, “Carter…” He rumbled as he swiped her lobe with his tongue, “…even at your dirtiest and sweatiest…” he suckled the spot behind her ear, making her gasp, “…it has never stopped me from wanting to taste you.” Letting out a growl, he attacked the side of her neck with his teeth, making her squeal. 

Sam bit her lip and moaned as he quickly replaced his teeth with his lips and tongue. Then they heard a growl and a huff, and turned their heads to see Pig looking at them. Sam laughed, “I think he’s jealous.” 

Jack nodded his head to the basement stairs, “Go on Pig, we’re busy.” Pig didn’t budge and Sam giggled.

Jack leaned back down and muttered against her ear, “Damn…interference.” Sam’s sipped in air as his mouth ghosted down the length of her neck, the warmth of his breath sending chills down her spine. She bit down a moan and closed her eyes as he kissed, licked, and suckled his way back up slowly; his low voice full of bad intentions. “We…will… continue… this… later…”

Pig growled again, and both Sam and Jack groaned.

Jack huffed a curse, “Alright, alright! Let’s go…upstairs… it’s the penalty box for you buddy.” 

He made a frustrated noise in the back of his throat as he pushed himself up and grabbed his jeans. Then he watched her stand as he slid them on, just now remembering she had thrown all of her clothes in the wash the night before. She confirmed it when she met his eyes and stripped off Bill’s loaner t-shirt, “I’m going to hop in the shower.” 

Jack’s mouth dropped as she smiled seductively and turned towards the bathroom. Eyes narrowing, he grunted and pushed his palm against his arousal, “Oh, that’s _so_ not fair.”

She laughed as she called out behind her, “You tease…I tease.” 

He thumbed at the dog, “Hey! That was Pig’s fault,” he called out after her. 

When the bathroom door closed, he glared at Pig who was sitting and staring right at him. “Oh, don’t give me that look, this is all your fault.” 

Pig growled and Jack pointed at him, “And I don’t want to hear it. She’s mine…go get your own.” 

Pig huffed his response.

Jack couldn’t help but smirk and shook his head, “You’re worse than Daniel, you know that?” He rolled his eyes and ruffled his fur, “Come on, let’s go.” 

When Jack got upstairs, Bill was at the kitchen table looking through his paper. He folded the top half down and looked at Jack over his bifocals, “Morning Jack …where’s Sam?”

Unable to hide the disappointment, Jack sighed and dropped into one of the kitchen chairs. “Ah, she’s taking a shower.” 

Bill chuckled, “Heard some noises down there and thought you’d be awhile.”

Jack shot a glare at Pig who had plopped down in front of Bill, “Yeah well Pig had other ideas.”

Bill smiled and shook his head, “You could’ve kicked him out back.”

Jack shrugged, “Nah, it’s his house too.” He perked up, “Hey, speaking of out back, we ran into a few of your trip wires out there last night.” 

Folding up the paper, Bill nodded, chuckling, “I set those up after some kids broke into my shed awhile back.” Jack’s eyes widened, and Bill put a hand up and shook his head, “Aww, I’m not that crazy Jack. I have them wired to some M80s. They’re partially buried so they’d only kick up some dirt…” He winked, “…but the bang would sure scare the shit outta them kids if they decided to try it again.” 

Jack laughed, “Yep, that would do it.” 

Bill nodded over to the kitchen counter, “Got some coffee on, help yourself.”

Jack stood up. “Bill my friend, you are a gentleman and a scholar.” 

Bill huffed a laugh and there was some silence between them as Jack got a mug out of the cabinet and poured himself a cup, before taking a sip and crossing his arms, leaning back against the edge of the countertop.

Bill took his own sip and cleared his throat, “So…you finally went through with it eh?”

Jack saw Bill’s eyebrow raise and smiled, “Well, let’s just say she gave me the green light and I took it.”

Bill nodded and gestured his mug out to him, “Good man! Like I said, hell with that other stuff Jack…you only live once, am I right?”

Jack choked on his second sip of coffee before recovering, “Well Bill, that’s certainly how it _should_ be.” Bill looked confused and opened his mouth, when Jack waved him off, “Don’t ask.”

Bill leaned forward and prodded, “So, what’s in the cards for you two now?”

Jack sighed heavily and looked down as he scraped the side of the mug with his thumbnail, “Damn good question.” He muttered as he shook his head, “It’s…uh, complicated.” 

Bill scoffed, “Hell, it ain’t ever _not_ complicated. You love her dontcha?”

Jack looked up and nodded. 

Bill nodded back, “Yeah I know ya do…hell, she’s all you ever talk about.”

When Jack only managed a half-hearted smile, Bill got quiet, and looked down.

When Bill looked back up at him with his eyebrows furrowed and his jaw tight, Jack couldn’t help straightening up...confused and concerned at the look in his eyes.

“I'm going to give you some advice Jack. So you listen up, and you listen up good.” He paused as his eyes watered, "If you love her as much as I think you do, you better hold onto her with everything you got…you hear me?" 

Jack’s stomach clenched as Bill’s expression morphed slowly into sadness as he looked down. When he looked back up, his lips were quivering and it took a moment for him to find the words. “I miss my Helen every second of every day.” Gritting his teeth against the pain, he thumped the edge of his fist on the table; his voice raw with emotion. “And every _goddamn_ day I wish I would’ve held onto her just a little tighter, you know?”

Moments passed as Bill looked down and cleared his throat again. “So, you just remember that okay Jack?

Jack felt a lump in his throat and swallowed hard before nodding, his low voice barely above a whisper, “I’m not letting her go Bill.”

Bill nodded curtly, and exhaled a shaky breath as his voice cleared, “Well good.” 

There was a moment of silence as Bill took off his glasses and swiped his face with his arm. He settled them back on his nose and took a sip of coffee before finally looking back up. “Now then, do you need any money?”

Jack shook his head and threw up a hand lazily, “No Bill, we’re fine. I had some cash set aside for some repairs on the cabin. It’ll be enough to get us someplace safe. And once we get settled, we’ll earn our way.” He paused a moment, “But thanks Bill…for everything.”

Bill waved him off as Sam came around the corner. Bill flashed her a big smile, “Well hey there sweetheart, we were just talking about you.”

Sam raised her eyebrows and smirked as she looked over at Jack and took a seat, “Really?

Jack narrowed his eyes at Bill before looking back at Sam and clearing his throat, “So, um…coffee?”

Sam smiled, “Sure thanks.”

When she looked over at Bill, he was looking back at her with a gleam in his eyes, “So…you gave him the green light eh?”

“For crying out loud Bill, you’re worse than the town crier,” Jack muttered as he set the mug down in front of her.

“Green light?” The corners of Sam’s mouth twitched as she picked up the mug to take a sip; eyeing Jack over the lip of it seductively.

Bill barked out a laugh and shook his head, “Oh my Jack, you’re going to have your hands full with that one.”

Jack chuckled and leaned down to Sam, who pulled the mug away her face and tilted her head up to him. His eyes darkened as he stopped an inch away from her, pausing to look at her lips and then into her eyes. “Don’t I know it,” he breathed before he captured her mouth with his. After a moment, Sam blushed and cut the kiss short; smiling as she brought her mug back to her lips. Jack winked at her and sat down before glancing over to Bill, who was watching with a big grin. “Hey Bill, you mind running out and grabbing a few things for us?”

Bill startled…caught. His eyes widened and he sobered quickly, as he coughed and brought his paper back up, hiding his face behind it, “Oh sure, sure Jack…whatever you two need.”

Sam giggled quietly behind her mug while Jack flashed her one his boyish smiles that made her stomach flutter. 

After eating some cereal, they made a list of things for Bill to pick up from the store; trying to stick to what they would need for three days. Sam knew they wouldn’t get as lucky as they did last night, being able to find a place where washing their clothes would be so easy; so, she wrote down some sizes for Bill to go by. She couldn’t help but smile when she saw him look at the list and blush; no doubt at the underwear listed. Jack added some toiletries and a couple of hats, while Sam suggested a few different shades of hair dye, clear lens glasses and sunglasses.

When Jack raised his eyebrows, Sam smirked and shrugged, “Might as well go all in. Do we even know what our IDs and passports are going to look like?”

Jack shook his head, “Not really…my guess is that the guy will alter our current passport photos.”

He thought for a moment and then added a couple of burner phones, a large duffel bag and a backpack to carry everything. Once Bill had the money and list in hand, he headed out with Pig in tow.

When the door closed, Sam stood up and walked to the sink to wash her mug and bowl. She felt Jack’s hands land firmly on her hips and smiled as he pressed up tight against her…leaning down to her ear, “Now, where were we…” His rumbling voice and soft lips on her neck made her skin prickle instantly as she tilted her head and closed her eyes. 


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> EXPLICIT WARNING:  
> Alright campers...it's that time again.  
> And by that time, I mean smut. All smut in this chapter. Feel free to skip and I promise you won't miss any of the storyline.

Jack lifted her arms up slowly, pulling them back and placing her hands behind his neck. She melted into him, interlacing her fingers as his lips and tongue teased up the side of her neck slowly; kissing and licking with a deep hum. Moving his hands under the hem of her t-shirt, they drifted slowly up the sides of her waist, his fingertips feathering over the bruises lingering on her ribs, before tracing the contours of her breasts through the black edges of her bra. 

“How’re the ribs?” he breathed in her ear before he ran his tongue along the outer ridge. 

“Mmm, what ribs?” she breathed back. 

His low chuckle rumbled against her skin as he took his time with her; murmuring how beautiful she was before sucking her lobe into his mouth. She was dizzy with need as his hand gently massaged a breast while the other, splayed wide, seared a trail down her firm stomach and drifted between her thighs, cupping her through her jeans. His warm breath raised the hair on her neck as his teeth grazed down her lobe, releasing it slowly. She heard him emit a low groan as his long fingers pressed against her harder, “Damn you’re wet.” Yes, she was. Her body was beyond ready; aching for him.

Sam could feel the hot slick heat between her thighs from his slow assault, and found herself gripping his neck harder for support as she rocked her hips…grinding shamelessly against his fingers. He rubbed her harder, his thumb finding her clit and pressing it just right; making her gasp as she felt him thrust into the curve of her ass with a growl, showing her exactly how hard he was. Switching breasts, he massaged, squeezed and used his thumbnail to graze her hard nipple through the thin material as he sunk his teeth into the slope of her neck. She was a mess. Flushed and panting.…her body vibrating with want…her senses overloading.

Turning into him, he was forced to pull away as a corner of his mouth curved upwards, “Hey, I wasn’t finished.” 

She fisted his shirt with both hands and turned him into the counter; his lower back making contact against the edge with a thud. His sharp exhale from the impact was replaced by a groan as her hands slid under his shirt, up his tight stomach and over his hard chest; his skin rippling under her touch. There was a needy noise in the back of her throat as she licked her bottom lip; her eyes drifting up his lean muscled, tan body. When she met his eyes, she could already feel herself pulsing, “I want you.” 

Jack's eyes darkened and narrowed as he tilted his head down to her. Meeting his mouth hungrily with hers, she kissed him hard; her tongue making quick entry and sliding over his possessively as her fingernails raked down the front of him. Grunting, he pulled away from the kiss and grabbed onto the ledge behind him. “Jesus,” he muttered as she lifted his shirt and swept her tongue up his flexed abs, latching her mouth onto one of his hard nipples while her hand rubbed the length of his hard cock firmly through his jeans. He tilted his head back as he groaned, “Fuck.” Now he was the one panting as she circled his nipple with her tongue and then nipped it with her teeth. He hissed and then groaned again as she licked the sting away, before she dragged her tongue through the sparse greying hair to the other. “Basement,” he grunted as he thrusted against her hand.

Groaning her disappointment, Sam swirled her tongue around his other nipple, before biting; earning another hiss before soothing it with her flattened tongue. She gripped the thick base of him through his jeans…hard.

“Living room.” He gasped the closer option and she glanced sideways; groaning approvingly before tucking her hands in his waistband and backing him hurriedly into the adjoining room. As they moved, their heavy breathing filled the air and her fast hands went to the hem of his shirt. She yanked it up, pulling it off of him so quickly that he stumbled backwards. The back of his knees hit the edge of the couch and he fell back onto it with an ‘oomph’. 

Not slowing down, she bent over and fumbled with the button on his jeans. He nudged her hands away and took over while lifting his head to her, “You.” Sam pulled her top off and unclasped her bra while he unzipped his pants. They watched each other intently as they made quick work of their clothes, and he groaned when her heavy breasts were freed. She licked her lips when he lifted his hips and pulled down his boxers and jeans in one fell swoop; noticing the glistening moisture covering his thick head. As he was kicking away the jeans, she was pulling down her underwear and jeans together. He was done first and leaned forward to reach for her. 

Tripping as she stepped out of her jeans, Sam stumbled into him. Jack's strong hands grabbed her hips and steadied her quickly; suddenly realizing he was in perfect alignment with her heat. Growling, he gripped her ass and pulled her into him the rest of the way. She just barely managed to grab his shoulders as he tilted his head up slightly and slid his tongue into the slick valley between her thighs. Sam gasped, gripping his hair and arching her back as his tongue delved deep into her folds while his hands slid down to the back of her thighs, spreading her legs further apart. “Oh fu…” her curse was cut short by another gasp as he slid his flattened tongue back up her slit and rolled over her clit, before sucking it hard. She felt her knees weaken and legs shake as a flash of heat surged up her spine. 

“God you taste good,” he groaned; using his fingers to spread her thin folds wide and dipping his tongue into the soft pink flesh underneath. She had her eyes closed but could feel and hear him licking, swallowing and groaning as he made his way back to her clit, flicking and lapping it hungrily. His tongue was everywhere, taking her apart systematically, piece by piece. Oh God... her head was spinning… 

The tingling white hot flames roared through her so fast, she barely had time to react when she came; crying out, she held on for dear life as her body shook and legs buckled. He grabbed her ass fast to support the rest of her weight; pressing her hard against his mouth as his greedy tongue worked her through it…grunting when she moaned his name. When the shaking subsided and she found her footing, he pulled her into his lap. Her breathing ragged, she looked at him in disbelief as he grabbed his discarded t-shirt next to him. After swiping his face, he tossed it back and smiled wickedly, “I’d do that every day if you let me.” Sam blushed and dipped her head; moaning softly at the thought, “God, that would be hard to say no to.” 

Straddling him, she looked down, half expecting him to need a little help getting ready again…but he wasn’t just hard, he was dripping and sprung tight against his stomach. He smirked, “What can I say, taking care of you turns me on.” Shaking her head with a lazy smile, she swiped her finger across the the tip of him and lifted it to her lips; licking it clean with a hum. Jack grunted a curse as she wrapped her hand around his length, pulled it towards her, and began gliding her soaking heat against him. He groaned, grabbing her hips and angling them back further so the hood of her clit would catch the thick ridge of his head on every pass. She gasped as she covered his shaft quickly with her arousal. 

Done waiting, she lifted herself up and used her hand to guide him inside of her. As she slid over his broad head, they both let out breathy moans and he gripped her ass to stop her progress halfway down. “Shit,” he strained. Jack's eyes narrowed and teeth clenched as he held her still. She bit her bottom lip and tightened around him, making him twitch and grunt a warning. “Do that again, and I’m going to come.” It took everything in her not to do it again, just to test the theory. Instead she flashed a steamy smile and leaned her head down to kiss him; slowly gliding her lips over his. With a grunt, his tongue slipped through her parted lips expertly and wrapped around hers, deepening the kiss. 

Jack used the grip on her ass to raise her up before letting her slide all the way back down. She pulled her mouth away and closed her eyes, exhaling a long, shaky breath as she was reminded exactly how much he stretched and filled her completely. 

When he was buried all of the way inside of her, he shuddered and closed his eyes; emitting a low groan through his teeth before opening them narrowly. “God, you feel so fucking good Sam.” 

His hands slid around to her hips; massaging the dip there as he leaned forward, capturing her nipple in between his lips and teasing it with his teeth. Hissing her pleasure, she started rolling her hips as he smiled around it. He moved to the other, and as his teeth grazed the pink nub, she groaned and landed on him hard; causing him to lean back, twitch and release a little, as he bucked and cursed. Sam hummed. Each long roll of her hips took in his full length and she found herself hypnotized by his darkened stare. Without leaving her eyes, he reached out and slid his hand slowly up her cleavage and around to the side of her neck, before pulling her mouth down to his for a kiss. The kiss was languid and sensual as she cupped her hands behind his neck, keeping her pace slow and steady. 

When their lips separated, Sam closed her eyes and leaned her forehead against his. Feeling him throbbing inside of her, she quickened the pace; hearing him groan. When she leaned back and opened her eyes, she saw him watching her intently. “What?” She breathed. 

He managed a lopsided lusty smile, “I can’t wait to watch you come.” She flushed as he brushed his thumb over her bottom lip, his dark expression intense. “It’s the hottest thing I’ve ever seen.” 

Darting her tongue out, she leaned forward and took his thumb into her mouth. Jack's eyes narrowed and his lips parted as he watched her swallow it whole, feeling the tip of her tongue laving over it behind the scenes. “Christ,” he mumbled. She held his thumb in her mouth lightly with her teeth as she landed hard on him. His eyes closed as he grunted, and his thighs flexed as he bucked up again. When he opened his eyes, he wore a painful expression and she quickened her pace, landing on him hard again…grinding against him. She sucked on his thumb and he groaned, “I’m close.” 

He slipped his thumb out of her mouth and leaned forward, palming the top of her ass with one hand and reaching his arm up her back, gripping the back of her neck with his other. He thrusted his hips up, meeting her on every descent. She gasped, the short hard impacts distorting her vision with dark spots. “God, Sam….” He grunted. She bent her mouth to his ear, “I want to hear you.” When his thrusts faltered, she rode him into oblivion; coming down on him hard and fast. 

Jack closed his eyes and wrapped his arms around her as he let out a deep yell; shattering beneath her. She kept her pace, pulling the release out of him as her name fell huskily from his mouth. When she felt the quivering in his legs subside, she knew she wouldn’t be far behind. 

Sated, he fell back against the cushion and watched her action slow; rolling and grinding on him with purpose. Her breathing heavy and uneven, he watched her eyebrows furrow and her expression pinch as she inched closer. 

He tucked his forearms underneath her thighs and grabbed her ass with his hands, lifting and pulling her up against him. She felt his biceps and chest flex as he supported her weight; holding her still above him. “Hang on to me Sam,” he rumbled as he thrusted up into her hard and deep. Gasping, she wrapped her arms around his strong shoulders and held on tight as he buried himself into her; first slow and deep, then hard and fast. The sensation of being suspended in the air as he ravaged her from below was overwhelming, and she felt the hot liquid heat pulsing from the tips of her curled toes, through her core and up her chest; setting her on fire. “Jack,” she gasped. 

“Let me watch you,” he breathed roughly. 

Sam leaned back, her hands clasping behind his flexed neck as he pumped into her. He felt her body tense as her thighs quivered against his forearms. Her eyes closed and her mouth opened slowly as his short, hard deep thrusts had her surging to a peak.

Then as if a seal was broken, a loud shaky moan was torn from her as she came apart; her body convulsing in his arms as her walls clenched and quaked around him relentlessly. “Yes,” Jack grunted; the sound made his hair stand up on end as his steady thrusts carried her through one end of her climax and out the other. 

When her body sagged and she collapsed against his chest, he set her down on top of him; catching his breath as he ran his hands up and down her back soothingly.

Sam stayed there with her eyes closed and her head tucked into his sweat-slick neck; waiting for the blissful haze to clear before she bothered trying to speak. “Wow,” she breathed, vaguely aware of her body still pulsating with lingering spasms. 

“Yeah, definitely wow,” he answered lazily as she listened to his heartbeat recover; the solid thud calming her. 

“I should probably warn you…” he started softly. She tilted her head and looked at him as he met her eyes and finished, “…that I’m not letting you go.” 

Her eyebrows rose and she smiled wide, “Oh no?” 

Jack huffed a laugh and shook his head slowly, “No ma’am.” 

She bit her bottom lip with a gleam in her eye and leaned down to his lips, “Good.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope that was okay...let me know.


	17. Chapter 17

Jack was sitting on the bed freshly showered and dressed back into his jeans; waiting patiently for his t-shirt and Sam’s underwear to finish drying. Sam had just finished getting cleaned up herself, and was walking out of the bathroom, when Pig came bounding down the stairs. Bill’s panicked yell for Jack quickly followed. They both exchanged worried glances as Pig jumped around them, huffing for attention. 

Jack pushed himself up and headed for the stairs, “That doesn’t sound good. I’ll be right back.”

When Jack rounded the corner to the kitchen, and looked around, he found Bill using his finger to look through the blinds on his front window; immediately putting Jack on high alert as he greeted him warily. “Bill?”

Bill didn’t take his eyes off of the window, “Jack, I talked to Jesse on the way out of the store and he said the police were doing a house to house search.” He turned his head to look at Jack, his face panicked, “I saw a squad car three blocks up and it looks like their heading this way.” 

Jack cursed and raked his fingers through his damp hair. 

Bill seemingly distracted, looked down at Jack's bare chest and tilted his head, “Hey, didn’t you have a shirt on earlier?” 

Jack glanced away, avoiding eye contact and mumbled. “Uh, spilled something on it.” He ignored the look Bill gave him and saw the bags on the couch, “Shopping go okay?”

Bill blushed and cleared his throat nervously, “Well hell, I’ve never been good at shopping, let alone shopping for women. I hope Sam’s okay with the stuff…just apologize for me huh?” 

Jack chuckled and picked up the bags. “It’ll be fine Bill. Listen, we’ll get our stuff together and be out in ten.” His eyes shifted around as he chewed on his lip, muttering, “Just got to figure out a place for us to go. We still have a day to kill.”

Bill held up a finger with a smile, “Ah, see I was thinking about that.” When Jack glanced up and raised his eyebrows, Bill continued, “How’s Sam feel about camping?”

Jack mouth twitched, “She’s done it once or twice. Why, what are you thinking?”

“How about our fishing spot? It’s a long walk from here but we never see anyone out there, and it’s got that flat piece that’d be good and level for sleeping.” He handed him his ring of keys, “Just grab the big sleeping bag and whatever else you need outta my shed. Then leave everything behind the big spruce up there and I’ll go pick it up in a few days.” 

Jack smiled and nodded gratefully as he stuck out his hand, “That’s perfect, hey thanks Bill, I really owe you for this.”

Bill reached out, shook it and waved him off, “Ah forget about it, it’s the least I can do for Sam.” He smiled and winked, making Jack laugh as he headed down the stairs with bags. 

Bill called out after him, “Hey, if the cops get to the door, I’ll hold them off as long as I can…but you better make it quick.”

Sam heard Jack before she saw him, the rattling sound of shaking plastic accompanying the pounding of his bare feet on the stairs. “We gotta go!”

“Déjà vu,” Sam muttered as she slipped her underwear on before grabbing her jeans.

When he reached the landing, he side-stepped Pig, “Cops are doing a house to house and they’re three blocks away.” He put the bags on the bed and Sam tossed him his t-shirt. 

“Great.” She huffed as she buttoned her jeans before grabbing her socks and shoes. 

“Yeah I know,” Jack’s voice was muffled as he pulled his black t-shirt over his head. 

Sam used the chance to give Pig one last scratch behind his ears before heading to the end table and grabbing her holstered handgun; securing the clip over the waistband of her jeans. She glanced over to him, “So where to?”

Jack poured the contents of the plastic bags out on the bed, unzipped the large backpack and duffle and started stuffing items inside haphazardly. He met her eyes and smirked, “Well I figured we haven’t been camping in a while so….”

Sam let out a short laugh as she finished with her socks and shoes before taking over the packing so he could finish getting ready; doing her best to consolidate by folding and shoving his smaller duffle from the house into the large bookbag.

Five minutes later, he was unlocking the shed….and five minutes after that, they were bogged down with gear and stepping over the first of the tripwires. 

Only feeling brave enough to dare a few stops, they moved from tree-line to tree-line and finally got to the fishing spot three hours later without incident. 

Jack plopped down the duffel and the large sleeping bag roll, and laid on the big flat rock next to the creek, catching his breath. Sam followed suit with the backpack and a tacklebox, sinking down on the sleeping bag roll like a bean bag chair and exhaling deeply. “Whew. This running thing is exhausting.” 

“Tell me about it,” Jack huffed, sitting up on his forearms and looking around. 

Sam lifted her head and glanced out at the stream in front of her. Small rocks and gravel made up the small shoreline on either side of the shallow stream and trees stretched back on both sides as far as the eye could see. “It’s nice here…lots of trees.” 

Jack caught the humor in her voice, “Ah yes…well, you know they’re my favorite, especially the green ones.”

Sam chuckled and stood up, making her way over to the rock and sitting next to him. “I guess we should take an inventory and then start on making a fire before it gets dark.” 

He put and arm around her waist and pulled her down on him, “Mmm, among other things.”

She giggled as he nuzzled her neck before pulling back and sighing, “You know if it wasn’t for the whole ‘somebody trying to frame us for murder and kill us thing,’ this would be pretty amazing.”

Jack barked a laugh before palming the back of her head and rolling them over, his face a breath away from hers as he braced himself above her. “Well, I think you’re pretty amazing,” he rumbled as he snuck his tongue out and danced it slowly across her lower lip before sweeping it into his mouth; sucking and nipping. Sam moaned as she wrapped her legs around the outside of his thighs and pulled his hips to hers. Trapping him there, she rolled her heat against his arousal as her fingernails raked through the short hairs on the back of his neck and over his scalp. 

Groaning, he pulled his mouth from hers and met her eyes, drowning in her flushed skin, her swollen and parted lips, and her dark sultry stare. “God,” he breathed as he ghosted a hand down the curve of her breast and over her ribs before coming to rest on her hip. His throaty growl filled the space between them as he gripped her hard, digging his fingers in as he met her next roll with a short hard thrust, prying a gasp from her lips.

They heard a noise in the woods next to them and froze. Sam’s hand darted down Jack’s back, un-holstered his gun, and pointed it in the direction of the disturbance near the tree-line as she freed his legs. Jack rolled off the rock and crouched low…keeping himself between her prone position and the possible threat, being careful to avoid blocking her shot. 

“Easy Major.” Maybourne called out lazily as he walked out into the open slowly with his hands up. One was empty, while the other held a large manila envelope.

Jack blew out a breath, “Jesus Harry, what the hell are you trying to do to us?” His eyes narrowed, “Wait a minute, how long were you standing there?” 

“Ugh” Sam pulled a face, grimacing behind him as she slid off the rock.

Harry rolled his eyes, “Relax Jack, I just got here.” He held up a manila folder, “Came to give you this…you’re in business.”

“ _You’re_ a day early, not that I’m complaining...much” Jack gestured as he muttered the last part; feeling Sam’s hands on the small of his back securing his handgun.

“Well, it seems the heat is up on you two so I asked my guy to put a rush on it.”

Sam spoke up as she sat back on the rock, “No kidding, we just barely escaped a door to door search about five miles out.”

Jack was watching Sam before twisting his neck at Maybourne, his eyebrows pulling together, “Hey, how did you find us anyway? 

Maybourne opened his mouth before Jack put his hand up and smirked, “Ah! let me guess, you hid a tracker in the burner.” 

Harry rocked back on his heels proudly, his smarmy smile back on full display. “Very good Jack, you’re not as hopeless as I thought.” 

Jack rolled his eyes as he walked up to Harry, and shot him a glare as he snatched the folder from his outstretched hand before spinning and walking back to the rock. He opened it and shoved his hand inside; taking out two bundles banded separately. Seeing his face on a Texas driver’s license strapped to the outside of one of the bundles, Jack handed the other to Sam as he took a seat beside her.

Sam looked at the picture on her license, and rolled her eyes at the short auburn hair. “Red, really? Go figure, the one color I didn’t get.” 

Jack leaned over to look and she angled it out so he could see. An eyebrow raised pointedly as a corner of his mouth curled up, “Nice.”

She did her best to glower at him, but the twitch of her lips gave her away. Looking back at the license for the name; she read it out loud. “Jessica Marie Claymore.” Sam snickered, “Sounds like some kind of romance novel heroine.” 

Jack barked out a laugh, and flipped his license her way, “Daniel Alexander Claymore.”

Sam’s face scrunched up, “Oh no, that’s too weird. We’re going to have to go with Alex.” She eyed the picture with a smile, “Huh, looks like you’ll be the one using the brown dye.” 

He looked at it again, just now noticing the dark hair on the photo and scowled, “Oh, for cryin'...” 

She waved the license at Harry who seemed humored by the whole thing. “What’s with these names? Is your guy a Jude Devearaux fan or something?” 

Harry shrugged, “I don’t even know what that means. All I know is that these are real people that have passed away recently. They have real backgrounds, real social security numbers and in your case, good credit. My guy deleted any trace of them being deceased and swapped the pictures. It’s the easiest, cheapest and fastest way to get this done. Of course, there’s pros and cons...”

When Sam tilted her head and Jack folded his arms, clearly not in the mood for guessing games…he held up his hands, “Okay, okay...so the pro is that any cursory check done on you will come back free and clear. The con is that this method is only good for a couple of weeks before there's a chance someone catches a discrepancy.” He flips his hand nonchalantly, “And obviously if somebody actually goes to your residence in San Antonio, or talks to a family member, your cover is blown immediately.”

Sam and Jack exchanged glances before looking back, as he continued. “Once you get where you’re going, you should pay the money to get a couple of profiles built from scratch. Where are you guys heading anyway?”

Sam’s eyes widened as she swung her head to Jack. “We didn’t even get that far did we?” 

Jack smirked, “Well I was going to talk to you about it this morning but…”

She rolled her eyes and elbowed him. 

He held his side and laughed, “Okay so, I figure air travel is going to be too risky…facial recognition, too many layers of security…blah blah blah. Which leaves trains, buses and automobiles.” 

Maybourne chimed in, “Keep in mind, cars require more paperwork... registration and insurance.”

Sam nodded, “Which means a train or a bus.”

Jack cringed, “I vote train…the last time I rode Greyhound, it broke down in the middle of nowhere and I woke up with some kid’s gum stuck in my hair.”

Sam snorted. “So where then?”

“Well we can’t stay stateside, so that leaves Mexico or Canada…and you know what my choice would be.” His eyebrows raised excitedly.

She smirked and teased, “Well, your Spanish is excellent and I love burritos, so Mexico it is!”

He grabbed his chest and feigned a broken heart, “Doh! That hurts Carter…that really hurts.”

Shaking her head, she acted disappointed and sighed “Okay, I guess Canada then…”

He flashed a big grin, his favorite accent sneaking through, “Come on eh? The Great White North. Home of the Canucks, maple syrup and bacon. Well heck, it’s just a king size version of Minnesota up there dontcha know.”

Sam huffed a laugh, “Alright, alright... to Canada by train.” They both looked to Harry who had somehow found one of their protein bars and was taking a bite out of it as he sat on a small boulder, watching the show.

When he saw them looking at him, he stopped chewing and his eyes widened, “Don’t look at me.”

Jack gestured with his hand, “Well, Denver would be the obvious choice, hence the problem. Way too close and way too obvious.”

Sam shrugged, “Salt Lake?”

They looked back at Maybourne, who stopped chewing again and raised his arms, talking around a mouthful, “Still… not me.” 

Jack spread his arms out and smirked, “Come on Hutch…we know damn well you didn't walk here.”

Harry shook his head with a lazy grin, opened his mouth and then froze.

Jack watched Maybourne’s posture shift and straighten. Watched his eyes focus in on something before tracking it up and over their shoulder. His eyebrows pulled together slowly…and then widened as he dove. “Ja….”

Jack was already pulling Sam to the ground behind the rock when the shot rang out; shielding her with his body as he withdrew his weapon. The loud crack of the large caliber discharge echoed through the air around them as he turned his head and saw Harry sprawled out on his stomach. 

Jack tried to keep his voice low, “Harry!”

Maybourne wasn’t moving. He was facing away from them and Jack could already see the blood seeping slowly onto the gravel away from his chest. “Shit.”

Sam shifted on her stomach underneath him. He palmed her side and bent his head to her ear. “Stay low and run for the tree-line.” He pointed forward and left of their position where the trees curved closer to the stream. “Run at an angle and I’ll draw fire…ready?”

She un-holstered her gun and nodded, lifting her hand to squeeze his as she turned her head and met his eyes. The silent message she conveyed was received loud and clear…’Don’t you dare get shot…I love you.’ His jaw clenched as he nodded.

Jack scooted back off of her while she crouched low and waited for his count.

“On my mark,” he whispered as he leaned forward onto his stomach facing the opposite direction, inches away from the edge. Gun raised, he pulled his right leg up and dug his instep into the gravel, ready to shift forward. He puffed out a breath, his body coiled like a spring. “Three, two, one….”


	18. Chapter 18

“Mark.”

Pushing himself six inches beyond the rock, he leaned onto his side and shot five rounds up into the woods; guessing on the area where Harry had been looking and praying he was at least close enough to the sniper to pull their fire from Sam. There was another crack, as Jack slid back behind the rock. He heard the impact in the ground next to his head, and covered his face with his arms as gravel kicked up around him. “Ah!” 

Sam’s heart was racing as she heard the second shot ring out and echo around her. She could tell the sniper was staying trained on Jack because the impact wasn’t anywhere near her position. As soon as she hit the tree-line, she doubled back to where Harry had emerged from earlier and ducked behind a big spruce. The silence was deafening. Peeking out from behind the tree, she exhaled shakily when she laid eyes on Jack still crouched down behind the rock, unharmed.

It wasn’t until she saw Harry blink that she realized he was still alive…although she didn’t know for how long. Sam shifted to the other side of the tree and peeked out again in time to see the flash of light from the scope. On the other side of the stream, the trees sloped up and the sniper had taken the high ground as expected. Fairly certain she was hidden well enough by the trees in front of her, she shifted back to the other side of the spruce and sprawled onto her stomach.

The prone position allowed stability, which was going to be crucial if she was going to have any chance at getting close to the sniper. Wishing she had a rifle of her own, she braced her elbows on the ground like a human tripod and shifted her hips before spreading her legs wide and turning her feet outward. Then she concentrated on slowing her breathing and waited for another flash as the sniper searched for her.

A minute later, she saw it…there one second and gone the next. She focused in on the area, lined up her sights, and breathed out slowly, depressing the trigger and taking out the slack. She waited until her lungs emptied completely and squeezed the last fraction of an inch. When her shot rang out, she yelled. “Move!” Her next shots were in close succession, measured off the first shot as she saw Jack in her peripheral, running to Harry. He turned and grabbed him under the arms; dragging him across the gravel and into the trees just to the right of her. 

She brought her knees up and slid back up behind the tree, looking over at Jack. He glanced at her and nodded. They hadn’t heard any discharging, and she hadn’t seen another reflection of light. She stayed low and ran to them. 

“Jack, get out of here.” Harry coughed. The shot looked like it had missed his heart by a couple of inches and the blood was quickly pooling below him.

Jack knew one thing for sure, whoever this sniper was…they were good. “Shut up Harry. Come on, I need you to stand up…let’s go.” Jack hooked under his arms but Harry shook off his hold.

“I can’t Jack…”

Jack's face twisted in frustration, “Goddamn it Harry! Either you stand up or we’re all going to die…right here…right now!”

Sam turned and assisted with her left arm as Harry groaned, standing up against the tree with Jack’s help. Once he was upright, Jack bent down and grabbed his arm, pulling it over his shoulder and hefting him into a fireman’s carry. “Which way?”

He stuck out his arm and pointed with a wheeze. Jack started out as Sam covered their six, still seeing no sign of the sniper and hoping at least one of her shots hit pay dirt. The other possibility is that they were being flanked, in which case they were going to be in a world of hurt and probably walking into an ambush at any moment.

They were thirty feet away when Sam stopped, “Oh no…the bags.” 

Their eyes met and Jack shook his head, “Forget 'em.”

She walked backwards. “I need to at least grab the bookbag and the documents. They’re next to the rock…it’ll just take me a second.” She turned and ran, throwing a quick wave over her shoulder, “I’ll catch up.”

Jack’s stomach lurched as she took off, “Carter!” He braced them against the next tree, warring with himself on whether to drop Harry and go after her or keep moving. “Shit,” he muttered. His heart pounded; filling with dread as he awaited another loud crack from the sniper rifle. 

It felt like forever before he heard the sound of running, and saw Sam with the bag slung over her shoulder as she came out from behind one of the trees. He closed his eyes and blew out a breath, wanting to shake the life out of her and kiss her senseless at the same time.

“What are you still doing here? I told you I'd catch up.” She smiled and winked at him as she jogged past him.

He shook his head incredulously as he shifted Harry with a grunt and walked after her, “Carter, what’ve I told you about scaring me…. it’s all fun and games until my heart gives out you know.” 

By the time they found Harry’s rental on a dirt path fifty yards away, Jack’s breathing was labored and Harry was in and out of consciousness. Sam dug into his pants pockets and found the keys. When she opened the door, Jack bent down and flopped him onto the back seat. “Shit Harry, you’re heavier than you…” Then he stopped, bracing against the car door and bending over to catch his breath “No, I take that back…you’re exactly as heavy as you look.” 

Sam handed Jack the keys and got in the back with Harry; lifting off his blood-soaked polo to see how bad it was. When she saw the hole just above and to the right of his heart, she pulled him towards her and saw the bigger exit on his back, just under his shoulder blade. She stuffed his shirt against his back and laid him flat before sticking her thumb into the hole in his chest to stem the bleeding. “We need to get him to a hospital.” 

Jack adjusted the mirror so he could see them as he sped off the dirt road and finding pavement, “Hang on Harry, we’re going to take you to GenMed and drop you off.” 

“No,” Harry’s voice was barely audible as he opened his eyes. “They’ll find me…”

He drifted back out and Sam put her fingers against his jugular. “His pulse is faint and thready.”

“Shit,” Jack muttered. “Hang on.” She grabbed onto the back of the passenger seat as Jack veered the car around a bit of traffic and took a hard right. Sharp turns followed down some small residential streets and into an alley before he pulled into an empty parking lot behind a stark grey building. “Stay here.” 

Jack threw the car in park and got out. He jogged to the unmarked back door of the place and pounded on it hard with the side of his fist. Sam watched nervously, noticing the back of his t-shirt and jeans were covered with Harry’s blood. Suddenly the door opened and Jack pushed his way inside.

“Jack? What the hell…?” The younger man’s brown eyes were wide behind the silver rimmed glasses.

“Mike, I need your help. Anyone here?”

Mike stuttered, distracted by the blood covering Jack’s shoulder, “Well…yeah…I mean Mrs. Stewart with her…”

“Can you get rid of her?”

“Uh, yeah…I mean, I guess. Jack…”

“Just do it…is Chaunte here?”

“Sure… but…”

“Good, once the woman is gone, turn the sign, grab Chaunte and meet me in the back.”

Mike raked a hand through his shaggy brown hair, “But Jack, what…”

Jack reached out and put a his hand on the chest pocket of Mike's white lab coat stopping him. “Please Mike…just do it.”

Mike managed a nod before he turned around, while Jack pushed out the back door, flipping out the stopper to prop it open and ran to the car. 

* * *

When Mike came into the back room with Chaunte behind him, his jaw dropped. Chaunte’s eyes widened comically and she found her words first, “Aw hell no. Jackie baby, what type of shit is this?”

Jack smirked at the short older light-skinned woman peeking out from underneath Mike’s arm. “Hey Chaunte…listen I need your help. My friend got shot. He’s lost a lot of blood, and we can’t take him to a hospital.”

Mike’s looked almost as pale as Harry. “Jack, I’m a vet.”

Jack rolled his eyes and raised his hands, “Yeah, the dog smell clued me in. Come on Mike. I know! Can you just imagine he’s a Great Dane and please try to patch him up before he loses what little blood he has left?”

Sam pushed through the door behind them with the backpack, and they spun on her.

“Ooo damn girl!” Chaunte clutched her chest.

Jack nodded to Sam. “This is Sam…Sam, Mike and Chaunte.”

Sam managed a small smile and a ‘Hi’ as she stopped at the sink to wash her blood stained hands before heading over to the other side of the metal table Harry was lying on and feeling for a pulse. “How’s he doing?”

“Uh…” Jack turned and considered Harry’s clammy complexion. “Not good, he hasn’t come around since that moment in the car. Harry?”

Mike scooted past Jack and picked up Harry’s wrist. “Chaunte grab the surgical cart and the AED from the front.” 

“You got it sweetie.”

As Chaunte disappeared, Sam gave Mike the rundown. “It was a large caliber round, based on the size of the entry, probably a .308. It’s through and through, the exit wound on his back is a bit larger.”

Jack walked around to Sam’s side, “Mike, I’m O negative if you need blood.”

Mike raised his eyebrows and nodded emphatically, “Oh we’re definitely going to need blood.” 

Chaunte came through the swinging door pushing a big cart on wheels and stopped it next to Mike, using the tip of her fluorescent green clog to engage the wheel brakes. “Chaunte, we’re going to hook up Jack and….” He glanced up at Sam.

“Harry,” Sam offered.

“Jack and Harry for a direct blood transfusion. I’ll walk you through it...as soon as I remember,” he muttered. 

Jack grabbed a chair from the desk in the corner of the room, set it down on the left side of the table, and took a seat; rolling up the short sleeve on his right arm and placing it next to Harry’s.

"Damn, I _knew_ I should've retired last year," Chaunte mumbled before exhaling a deep breath and snapping on some gloves. She grabbed an IV kit from the cart, and walked around the table. Tilting her head down, she peered at Jack over her wide gold rimmed glasses and smirked. “Alright handsome, you ready for this nonsense?”

Jack shrugged and flashed her a lop-sided smile, “Piece of cake.”

As Chaunte ripped open the kit, Sam moved over to the cart beside Mike, “How can I help?”

Mike walked over to the sink on the far wall, “I have to scrub in…just open the top drawer, there’s a silver metal tray with surgical instruments on it. Pull the whole thing out and place it on top of the cart. Then we'll trade places; I'll need you to scrub in as well."

He slapped his foot on the pedal to turn on the water, soaped up and let out an exaggerated exhale, “Chaunte, after you’re done with that, call my wife and tell her I’m going to be late…" He shook his head in disbelief, "apparently I’m performing an emergency surgery on a Great Dane.”

An hour later, Mike pulled off his gloves, paper gown and mask, looking exhausted. “Well, we stopped the bleeding at least. Your friend’s pretty tough. I was almost positive we were going to need the AED earlier.”

Jack nodded, “Thanks Mike.”

“Don’t thank me yet. I’m not sure how long the local anesthetic will last and all I have on hand for humans is Tramadol." Mike shook his head, "I don't know...he's lost a lot of blood. I'm thinking of risking another half hour on the transfusion if you think you can handle it."

“No sweat.”

Mike put his hands on his hips and canted his head. "Jack, If someone finds out about this or he dies here, I'll be in a world of trouble you know. I'll lose everything."

Jack looked back apologetically, "I know Mike, and I'm sorry I got you mixed up in this mess. Whether he wakes up or not, we'll be out of your hair as soon as we can. And if anyone comes asking questions, you need to tell them that I threatened your life so none of this blows back on you.”

There was an awkward silence before Mike blew out a breath and shook his head, “I’m going to help Chaunte with the cleanup. Let me know if there’s any changes.” 

Sam came up behind Jack and feathered her fingers lightly through the greying hair at the nape of his neck, her voice soft. “How’re you doing?”

He looked down at his arm, “I feel bad putting them in this position. Suddenly feels like I’m taking advantage of anyone that’s ever befriended me. First Harry, then Bill…now these guys.”

“I know, but you didn't have a whole lot of options and it probably saved his life.” She sighed and bent down, wrapping her arms around his shoulders and nuzzling her face against his neck. “What made you think of it?”

Jack shrugged, “Mike is a poker buddy and I’ve been known to bring in strays from time to time which is how I know Chaunte.”

Sam chuckled, “She’s fun…and a big fan of yours.”

He huffed a laugh, “Yeah, she once told me that I was her hall pass, whatever that means.”

Sam snorted and laughed, kissing him on the cheek as he glanced sideways at her, “What?”

She shook her head, “Oh no, that’s too good.”

“Come on, tell me…I mean I think I know what it would _entail_ but…”

Flashing a big grin, she tilted her head. “I don’t know…it’s going to cost you.”

His eyebrows rose, “Oh yeah?”

Sam nodded with a suggestive smile, “Mmm hmm.” 

There was a little growl in the back of his throat as he tugged her around to the side of him, palmed her ass with his left hand and pulled her to his face; managing a nip between her thighs before she squeaked and pushed back, her face blushing. “Ooo you’re so bad!”

“Hey, you like bad…I mean, you liked it earlier.” He wagged his eyebrows as she grinned and slapped his shoulder playfully.

A gravelly whisper interrupted them, “Get a room.” 

They both startled and looked over at Harry. His eyes weren’t open, but he was managing a small smirk.

Jack barked out a laugh, “Harry, you creepy sonovabitch. I should’ve known something like that would wake you up.”

Sam walked over to the other side of him, “How’re you feeling?”

“Like I have a big hole in me.” He winced and grunted as he shifted his shoulder. Then his nose scrunched up. “Why's it smell like wet dog in here?”


	19. Chapter 19

Jack smirked, “Well, I wasn’t going to say anything.”

Sam flashed a wry smile and shook her head as she turned towards the door with a roll of her eyes, “I’ll grab Mike.”

“Mike?” Harry’s hoarse whisper turned into a cough, making him groan as he pulled his left arm up.

Jack grabbed his wrist to stop him. “Ow! Hey, watch it…we’re hooked up here.”

Harry turned his head, eyeing up the tubes suspiciously.

"What? You needed blood and you're damn lucky I’m O neg. Mike is the vet who saved your ass by the way.”

“Vet?”

“Well you said no hospitals so…” Jack shrugged.

Nodding, Harry managed a wheezy chuckle. “Better than a dentist I guess.”

Jack let out a short laugh, then looked over at him, eyeing him up. “So, who was it Harry? And how the hell did they find us? There’s no way _we_ were followed, which leaves you.

Harry winced as he turned his head to meet his eyes. “No idea Jack. Someone associated with Knight I'm guessing, but I have no idea how they found us…I’ve been careful….”

The sound of the swinging doors filled the room and Mike walked in with Sam and Chaunte in tow. “How's the patient?”

Jack smirked, “A real pain in the ass, but he’s house-trained so I guess we’ll keep him for now.” He raised his arm, “We really should get going though.”

Mike stepped around and started disconnecting the two while Chaunte turned to Sam near the door, “So, you and Jackie are an item huh?” Her hushed tone and giddiness made Sam grin.

Sam looked at Jack talking to Mike and took in his sharp stubbled jawline and dark brown eyes before smiling wistfully. As if sensing her, he glanced over and held her gaze. Her stomach fluttered as he stopping talking mid-sentence to smile at her before pulling his eyes away. She nodded. “Yep...finally,” she breathed.

Chaunte crossed her arms as she followed her gaze and shook her head, “Girl, I’m not gonna lie. That man is a tall drink of lemonade.” She paused and eyed up Sam conspiratorially before leaning in and whispering, “He’s good, isn’t he?” 

When Sam let out a shy laugh, dipped her head and blushed, Chaunte waved her hand dismissively, “Aww, that’s okay, you don’t have to tell me.” 

Then Sam glanced back up, quirked an eyebrow and bobbed her head with a wide grin.

Chaunte started fanning herself. “Mmm! Damn, I knew it!” 

A sudden silence in the room stilled them immediately. And when they slowly turned their heads towards the guys, they found all of them staring back at them curiously.

Caught, Sam and Chaunte faced each other and giggled while Jack’s eyebrows crooked up amusingly. But when it became obvious they weren’t going to be let in on the joke, he gave up with a nonchalant shrug and Mike continued with the breakdown of Harry’s aftercare.

As they were getting ready to go, Sam ran outside and opened the trunk of the car to retrieve a couple of fresh polo shirts from Harry’s bag for the boys to change into. Next to the clothes, she spotted Harry’s handgun and a couple boxes of ammo, along with an envelope similar to the one he had given them containing their documents. 

But what caught her attention immediately, was what was sitting _next_ to the bag; a soft black leather laptop case. Her fingers itched at the chance to get her hands on the computer inside. She grabbed the case and put in on the back seat before laying the front passenger seat flat for Harry and heading back inside with the shirts.

Twenty minutes later, changed and ready to go, Mike and Jack got Harry to the car and eased him inside gingerly. Then Jack walked around and reached inside from the driver’s side to help Sam secure the seatbelt around him. 

When Jack looked up, she met his eyes and leaned over with a grin, whispering something into his ear. He gave her a confused look when she pulled back and then followed it up with a lopsided smile; acquiescing with a shrug. 

When it came time to say their goodbyes, Jack shook Mike’s hand, thanking him again…and then swept Chaunte into a big hug before plastering a kiss on her cheek. She squealed with delight and when he let her go, he flashed her a big grin as she slapped him on the chest playfully, “Ooo Jackie…if I were ten years younger, you’d be in trouble child.”

He laughed and headed to the car as Sam finished her hug with Mike and moved in to give Chaunte a knowing smile and a squeeze. “Thanks for everything.”

Sam headed for the back door and they climbed in, Chaunte waved, “You all be careful hear? Jackie, you take care of my girl now.” 

“Always.” He dipped his head and closed the door before starting the car and heading back through the alley.

They didn’t get far before Harry opened his eyes and told Jack to stop the car. “We have to check for trackers. I have a bug sweeper on the side pouch of the laptop case.” 

Sam picked up the case and unzipped the side pouch as Jack pulled into the rear of the McDonald’s parking lot heading out of town. 

After locating the RF receiver, she pulled up the silver antenna and flipped the button on the side to turn it on. After a solid beep sounded indicating the device was activated, there was silence. As soon as Sam got out of the car, there was a beep. When she walked to the front of the vehicle and no sound followed, she headed back, slowly passing her door and edging towards the rear bumper. As soon as she rounded the other side, the beep quickened, and when she walked past the passenger rear wheel well, the thing went berserk. Sam switched it off and bent down to peer inside the well, seeing nothing. It wasn’t until she ran her hand gingerly along the inside rim, that her hand landed on the device. It was about the size of a credit card and just over an inch thick. The magnets on the back of it were so strong, it took both of her hands to pry it off. 

Jack got out of the car and walked around to her. As soon as he saw the box, his jaw clenched as he raised his head and scanned the area warily. Instinctively he reached out for her; his fingers gripping her hip and pulling her into him protectively.

“Well, that’s not good.” Sam muttered as she pursed her lips. “So, if we were being tracked all of this time, why not go after us while we were at the clinic? It would have been the perfect opportunity.” 

Jack shook his head worriedly, indicating he didn’t have a clue, and held out his hand. When she placed the box on his palm, he flipped it over in his hand absentmindedly as he searched the lot. His eyebrows rose and fingers stilled when he spotted a green city trash truck parked further down on the right, with two workers eating in the front cab. 

He lifted his head towards it, “Think you could distract those guys for a minute or two?” When Sam looked over, she smiled. “Sure.” 

After tossing the receiver back into the car, they separated and Sam sauntered across the lot, slowly approaching the driver’s side of the cab as she watched Jack in her peripheral making a wide circle to her right; coming up from behind through the neighboring funeral home parking lot next door.

Once she was within twenty feet of the truck, she noticed that both of the men had stopped eating and were staring at her curiously. She put the driver in his thirties. A big burly type with a full beard and mustache, which he started fingering through as she approached. The sleeves to his grey coveralls were rolled up and he rested his bulky forearm on the edge of the window nonchalantly, poking his head out a little to get a better look at her as she stopped.

Sam shaded her eyes from the sun as she flashed a friendly smile up at him, “Hey there. I was wondering if you guys could help me.” 

The driver grinned slyly, “Depends.” The passenger, a smaller wiry clean-shaven kid in his mid-twenties, scooted over to get a better look and elbowed the other with a chuckle. 

Sam dipped her head and looked up at him coyly, flashing a flirty grin “On?” 

“On the chances of getting your number afterwards.”

She stifled a groan at the lame line and did her best to keep her voice soft and playful. “Why don’t we just see if your help is worthwhile first.”

His eyes widened and now the passenger’s elbow was bumping the driver’s shoulder with gusto in encouragement. The driver winked at her, “Ask away Babe, I’ll help you with _whatever_ you need.” 

Her stomach lurched at the same endearment Pete had always used. No matter how much she had tried to get used to it over the years, it had always made her teeth itch. Recovering quickly, she poured on the buttery charm, “Actually, I was just hoping for directions to the trailhead on Chayenne Mountain.”

The driver smirked. “How about you get a drink with me tonight and I’ll be your personal guide tomorrow after breakfast.” She heard a wet snicker from his buddy as Jack approached from the front.

“Carter.”

Sam figured he must’ve taken a wide arc around the other side of the truck after planting the device, because from the angle he was walking, it made it seem as though he had just strolled out of the McDonalds.

She twisted her head back to the driver and waved as she walked towards Jack, “That’s okay, never mind…thanks anyway though.”

The driver’s frowned at Jack, obviously annoyed at the interruption. “Hey Babe, what’s with the old guy?”

Sam registered the flash of anger in Jack’s eyes as he changed his trajectory from her towards the truck. Sam stepped in front of him as his mouth opened, no doubt primed for a sarcastic comeback, and wrapped her arms around his neck. Once she leaned up and captured his lips possessively, the guys in the truck were immediately forgotten. 

With a surprised grunt, Jack wrapped his arms around her; his big hands spanning over the length of her back as she sucked his bottom lip into her mouth and rolled her hips teasingly against his length. He groaned and she felt a flash of heat in her center as he slid his hands down to her ass and pulled her against his growing arousal, his tongue slipping through fast and insistent. 

When they pulled away reluctantly, her face was flush as she flashed him a big grin, “All good?” 

“Huh?” His eyebrows rose, as he stared at her blankly. Then his brain caught up and a corner of his mouth curled up in recognition. “Oh yeah, all good.” 

“ _Excellent_.” She winked and eased her arm in the crook of his as they turned to walk back to the car. Jack glanced back over his shoulder, noticing the guys in the truck staring with their mouths hanging open, and gave them a lazy two finger salute before looking back at her.

“You just had to flirt huh?” 

“Actually, I was just going to ask for directions but the guy went another way …so I went with plan B.” Sam slapped his butt playfully as he chuckled and opened her door. 

As soon as they slid in, Harry shifted. “Okay, so why didn’t the sniper set up on us at the clinic?”

Jack caught Sam’s eye in the rearview mirror, and she shrugged, “That’s what we were wondering. Maybe I got off a lucky shot?”

“Assuming they were operating alone.” Jack finished.

“Assuming.” She agreed.

Jack turned out of the lot and headed out of the Springs. “Well, I figure we’ll head to Salt Lake. Maybe stop at a Walmart up there to replace the stuff we lost?”

Harry nodded, “I only have the rental until tomorrow morning anyway.”

Jack huffed a laugh. “Well I hope you got the insurance,” he thumbed over to the dried blood in the back seat, “because this thing it’s covered with your DNA.”

Harry smirked, “Oh I’m not returning it Jack. It’s under an alias. Once you guys head out, I’ll get rid of it and get another rental under a different name. I still have a few I can use.”

They rode for a few minutes before Harry broke the silence.

“So, I’ve been thinking on how I was tracked, and I can only come up with one solution. It had to have happened when I was talking to Daniel this morning.”

Sam pulled forward in her seat quickly, “Daniel?”

Jack glanced at him, “Wait, you talked to Daniel? How? I thought you said it was too risky.”

He rolled his eyes and raised a hand to stave off the questions, “Hold on, I’m getting to that.”

Harry shifted and moaned before starting in, “I figured his place was wired and his phone was bugged, so I followed him to that coffee shop near the base, you know ‘The Common Grounds?’ I went through the back and pulled him into the john before giving him a rundown on things. Told him not to tell anyone but Teal’c, and to make sure he did it somewhere safe. 

Sam looked at Jack, “What did he say?”

“Well, he asked a million questions about you guys that I didn’t have time to answer, and then he said something about the Asgard. Wondered if Thor would be able to get you two somewhere safe off-world. He just didn’t know how to go about contacting them with the SGC being under such heavy surveillance.” 

Sam's eyes softened, "Well, the thought was nice anyway.”

Jack nodded, “Yeah, tell me about it.” He glanced back at Harry, “And you think that’s when the sniper planted the GPS tracker?

“Come on Jack, you know how careful I am. They must’ve been following Daniel and saw me go around back. Maybe had a tracker on his car. Whoever it is, their good...I was only in there for five minutes max.”

Jack thought about it for a moment, “And they just automatically knew that you were going there to talk to Daniel?”

Harry half-shrugged, “Going around back might have looked suspicious. I don’t know…best guess.”

Sam met Jack’s eyes in the mirror. The corner of her mouth rose as she gave him a sad smile, “Well at least Daniel and Teal’c will know the truth.”

Jack held her disheartened gaze for as long as he dared. His chest tightened and he resisted the urge to pull over and gather her into his arms. Reluctantly, he fixed his eyes on the road instead; shifting uncomfortably in his seat as he tried to focus on the nine-hour journey to Salt Lake City.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you're liking the story. Sorry this chapter took so long, it was giving me a fit in a few parts. The good news is that the next chapter is already written so it shouldn't take as long for an update...famous last words lol.


	20. Chapter 20

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay. Computer went up in flames and lost my work. 
> 
> By the way, I can't thank you all enough for sticking with the story and for the encouraging comments. They warm my heart.  
> Explicit warnings for the end of this chapter and the next.  
> Proceed with caution.

They were several hours into the drive when Jack pulled into a full-service gas station for a pit stop. The guys were done first and headed back to the car while Sam tasked herself with grabbing snacks on her way out.

As Jack refueled, the details from the last few days flowed through his mind like wet cement. There were a ton of unanswered questions. They assumed that Pete had found out something tangible about Knight. Something that would cost him money or his freedom or both; hence the reason why Pete had been tortured and why he was still coming after them. There were a couple of things that popped into his head, and he was hoping Harry could provide some answers as he slid back inside the car. 

“Hey, did your contact say anything else about Pete’s involvement? What undercover part he was actually playing?" 

Harry shrugged, “I know he was part of the protection detail at the residence.”

Jack frowned, “Protection detail? That doesn’t seem like it would provide him much access unless he was assigned as a driver or to someone in the family.”

“Um yeah, he was assigned to a family member. Didn’t I mention that?” Harry’s voice faded out as he looked out the window towards the door of the gas station.

Jack’s eyes narrowed suspiciously, “No Harry, you didn’t. What are you hiding?”

“Huh?” He cleared his throat, “I mean, nothing…it’s no big deal. He was assigned to Knight’s wife; Patricia I think her name is.”

Jack’s mouth dropped, “And you didn’t think that would be important to mention?”

Harry didn’t answer at first, dipping his head and swiping at some invisible lint on his shirt before looking back at the door. “I didn’t think it was something she would want to hear about, if you catch my drift.”

Eyes widened, Jack turned his body towards him, “Are you kidding me? He was cheating on her with some mark?”

“Well, it was implied…we don’t know for sure.”

Jack shook his head in disbelief, anger creeping to the surface, “What a fucking idiot.”

Harry shrugged in agreeance, “Yeah well, it’s not something she needs to know.”

Facing forward again, Jack gripped the steering wheel and twisted his hands around it. “No, she does. She deserves the truth.”

Harry turned his head to him, eyebrows raised, “Well I’m not telling her.” He glanced back at the door and sighed. “Just leave it alone Jack. The guy’s dead and we don’t even know for sure if it’s true or not.”

Jack stared at the dash in front of him, thinking out loud. “Well if it is true, it changes things. We’re assuming Pete found out something to use against Knight. But maybe Knight just found out his wife was cheating on him with an undercover cop and him going after Sam is just revenge.” He exhaled forcefully, “Or maybe it’s both…shit, I don’t know.” 

“She’s coming.”

“I’ll tell her later.”

When Sam got back in the car, she divvied out the drinks and snacks to the guys before opening her Diet Coke to take a swig. As she tilted her head back, she caught Jack looking at her through the mirror. There was something in his eyes that had her tilting her head questionably as she swallowed. He shook his head and did his best to abate her concern with a small smile as he headed back onto the road. As hard as it would be, he would have to tell her about Pete, but he wasn’t about to do it in front of Harry. 

.

As Sam looked out the window, she felt herself zoning out as the hypnotic blur of traffic and landscape put her into a trance. Even though she was tired, she couldn't stop the random thoughts and emotions from whirling around aimlessly. Her first focused thought fell on the catalyst of it all…Pete.

The first memory was how his face had paled when she broke up with him at the station, and how he had bumbled with excuses first about the deception before asking for forgiveness. Only to find out that it was just the tip of the iceberg. He had been working undercover, right under her nose. Harry's words whispered through the air around her like a ghost, ‘Wow, you really didn't know him at all did you?’ 

A wave of embarrassment and bitterness flowed through her. How did she not see this part of Pete? The part that could lie and deceive so easily. Never mind the background check…how many times had he lied to her to keep his undercover story hidden? Saying he was at one place when he was really at another. What else had he lied about? She squeezed her eyes shut in frustration. How had she missed it?

Sam shook out her clenched hands and took some deep breaths, pushing the anger aside. She needed to concentrate on getting them out of this mess. There had to be something on Knight they could use against him; some kind of bargaining chip they could exchange to get their lives back. She put her hand on the computer case. As soon as they got to someplace with an internet connection, she could get to work.

She closed her eyes and sighed; letting herself feel the lingering soreness and exhaustion in her body. Leaning her head against the door jamb, she folded her arms around herself and it wasn’t long before she felt herself starting to drift off. 

.

Flashes of light and a spattering of sounds erupted in her mind. The loud cracks of the rounds discharging. Harry yelling. Gravel digging into her hands. Blood seeping. Jack’s eyes. His grip on her. Running. Her heat pounding in her ears as another shot rang out behind her. Panic. Jack.

Sam’s eyes opened wide as she sat up, yelling the ending of a word she couldn’t remember. Her hands reached out in front of her instinctively as her eyes darted around the car. Her body swayed as the car pulled over and stopped, suddenly remembering where she was. Heart still racing, her arms dropped as she slumped back against the seat, relieved and tired. She startled as her door swung open fast and Jack bent down to her level, his hand squeezing her thigh as his forehead creased in concern. “You okay?” 

She managed a small smile, “Yeah, just nodded off…I’m fine.” 

He nodded, his mouth set in a hard line, “Want to take a second, get some air?”

“Sure.”

He backed up and she stepped out, taking a look around. He had pulled over on a wide gravel shoulder along a stretch of highway. Two lanes rode each way and there was farmland stretching out on either side. Jack’s hand rested on her lower back as they walked to the edge of the gravel a distance away, where a wire fence separated the shoulder from the rows of crops that lie ahead. When they stopped side by side, she sighed, wrapping her arm around his waist and leaning her head into the crook of his shoulder. He draped his arm around her and tucked her in a little closer as they watched the last flickers of light get swallowed by the horizon. She could hear the thud of his heart, realizing it was beating fast. Too fast. She glanced up at him.

He seemed fine, his face expressionless in his typical fashion. She faced him and put her hands against his chest, meeting his eyes. “What’s wrong?”

“Nothing.”

She stared at him and tilted her head as she waited patiently for the real answer. He looked over her head and exhaled, his face pinching with his next words. “You called out to me.”

“I did?”

He nodded slowly. But she hadn’t just called out to him, she had screamed his name as though it had been her final breath, and it scared the hell out of him. His jaw clenched as his eyes wandered back down to her face; fighting through the words, “It took everything not to pull you out of the car and into my arms.”

She flashed him a gentle smile, “It would have been okay if you had.”

Sam felt his chest vibrate under her hands, an obvious tell that he was still shaken up by it. “I didn’t mean to scare you.” She slid one of her hands up his neck to his cheek, “And you don’t have to hold back with me you know.” 

.

He closed his eyes and leaned into her palm; his voice rough and unsteady. “I don’t want...” The words stalled and he swallowed. How could explain that he ached for her so much, there were times when he found it hard to concentrate on anything else? That the thought of her being in this constant danger had pulled a part of him he normally kept in the shadows, so close to the surface that it scared him. That when she had cried out his name, he didn’t just want to pull her out of the car and comfort her, he wanted to press her up against the door and sink into her until she came apart in his arms.

.

She watched his eyes close and felt him lean into her touch, so tender…and yet, her other hand felt something thundering within. What was he afraid of? Then, she realized. She had seen and felt this intensity before. Whether it was in a rage on the battlefield or kissing her on Independence Pass, there was a part of him that he could barely contain. A part of him that scared her and excited her at the same time. That had protected her and saved her life more times than she could count. Her stomach fluttered nervously just thinking about feeling that unrestrained power in between her thighs.

Her adrenaline was pumping hard as she leaned in…her breath warm on his lips, as he opened his hooded eyes and met her gaze. “You won’t scare me, I promise.” Then her lips were on his, her tongue coaxing its way through, encouraging him to give in. She wanted to feel it, just a taste. And under the cusp of darkness, he quickly took the bait.

Immediately his hands were in her hair, fisting handfuls of her blond waves and pulling her even tighter against him as a deep feral moan tore from his throat and vibrated through her chest. Her fingers clung to his straining biceps for support as his tongue devoured hers, hot and demanding. She gave herself over to him completely, and the ability to think clearly vanished as his unfettered lust consumed her.

Her whimper seemed to pull him out of it, and when he released her, they were both panting. 

His eyes opened slowly. The look was dark and smoldering, and she could sense a touch of concern pushing through as he came around. His eyebrows pulled together, and his hands cradled the sides of her neck firmly. She knew he could feel her trembling. His voice was thick and strained. “Did I...are you okay?”

She almost huffed a laugh but didn’t dare. Instead, she palmed the back of one of his hands and slid them down the tight space between them until they were between her thighs. His eyes narrowed as she pressed his fingers against her, so he could feel exactly how ‘okay’ she was. “God Sam,” he exhaled, his body shuddered as he closed his eyes and leaned his forehead against hers.

Reluctantly, he pulled his hand away from her center and hugged her to him, burying his face in her neck and breathing her in.

She slid her hands down his back, trying to regain some kind of control and failing miserably. “How much further before we can stop for the night?” 

He let out a pent-up breath, obviously in the same state she was in judging from how she could still feel him pressed up against her, unbelievably hard and ready. “Few more hours.”

She groaned and he stiffened.

“That’s not helping…”

She giggled, “Sorry.”

“Still…. _so_ not helping.”

.

Jack was more than grateful when they found Harry asleep in the car. As he started it up and pulled back out onto the road, he glanced in the mirror at her. How had he gotten so lucky? Seeing her smile as she glanced out the window eased the pressure in his chest just enough. But the ache was back, and he already couldn’t wait to get her alone again.

Three hours later, they cruised into the outskirts of Salt Lake City. Jack opted for the low budget hotel instead of the high-end name across the street, hoping for minimal staffing and less than adequate security cameras. They got connecting rooms, making sure to use their new aliases when signing in. Sam snuck Harry through the side door that opened to the parking lot, knowing his current injury was sure to stand out to the hotel staff should anyone come asking. Meanwhile, Jack retrieved the bags from the car and headed upstairs.

Jack changed Harry’s bandages and made sure he was good for the night before coming back to their room. Sam was already on the laptop at the corner desk, her fingers flying over the keyboard. His body was still buzzing from earlier, but he gave her space to do her thing, taking his shower and watching her carefully from the bed in his boxers.

But when one hour turned into two, he came up from behind and slid his hands over her shoulders. “Anything?”

She shook her head, “Nothing on Knight we didn’t already know. I’m trying to get into his financials now but whoever set up his firewalls on his overseas accounts knew what they were doing.” She muttered. 

Jack probed his fingers into the soft tissue of her shoulder blades and the back of her neck, massaging the area where he felt most of the tension residing. “It’s late. How about you try again tomorrow after some rest?” He leaned his head down and kissed her neck.

She closed her eyes and moaned as he claimed the spot behind her ear, his intentions obvious.

“Wait.”

He stopped suddenly and tilted his head to look at her. 

She smiled, “Shower. I need a shower…trust me.”

“Need help?” He wagged his brows.

She laughed, stood up and turned into him, “I think I can figure it out Sir.” The sir rolled off her tongue like a purr and when she saw his smile fade, she knew she had found a switch. The transformation made her shiver.

His hands clenched into fists at his sides and his chest flexed as the dark molten eyes roamed her body. She watched his tongue roll out slowly and slide along his bottom lip as he met her gaze. “You should hurry...Major.” he rumbled.

If there was a way to make her instantly wet, he had found it. She skirted around him and into the bathroom, taking the one of the fastest showers she can remember. She toweled off quickly, her body thrumming with excitement as she thought about earlier. He hadn’t even touched her yet and her heart was already pounding through her chest as she wrapped the small thin towel around her body and tucked in the edge.

Opening the door, she stepped out and rounded the corner, her eyes landing on an empty bed.

She cried out in surprise as his arm wrapped around her tight from behind. Cinching her against his hard, naked body as he turned them and pressed her against the wall beside her so fast, her head was spinning. His other hand above their heads had been the only thing that stopped them from colliding hard, and her hands braced herself instinctively on either side of her head as her cheek rested against the hard surface. His breath was hot and uneven against her ear as his hard length thrusted against the swell of her ass. “If it’s too much, tell me to stop.” 

She could barely trust herself to speak. Words eluded her as the ache for more engulfed her every thought. She closed her eyes to concentrate, her response huffed out with the little air she managed to inhale through her parted lips. “Don’t stop…sir.”

There was a growl in her ear as his hands grabbed her wrists and pulled them up over her head. A gruff whisper followed, raising the hair on the back of her neck. “Do you have any idea what you do to me Carter?” He held her wrists with one hand while the other gripped the edge of her towel and yanked it off. She gasped and moaned as his hand moved over her body with purpose. Touching, squeezing and pinching possessively until it was sliding down, finding its way between her thighs. He groaned through clenched teeth when he cupped her, his fingers already wet with her arousal. “Tell me what you want Major.”

Exhaling a shaky breath, her body trembled as he pressed down and trapped her clit between the length of his two middle fingers. When he squeezed, she gasped with pleasure and jerked against his hand as he waited for her answer. He growled. “Tell me.”

“I want you to take me sir.”


	21. Chapter 21

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Explicit sexual activity continues...

“I only take what’s mine Carter.”

A perverse thrill shot through her, his commanding voice twisting her stomach into a nervous knot as his lips rested against her ear.

“I _am_ yours, sir.” She breathed. 

Keeping her clit trapped, his fingers slid forward and back slowly, each time parting through her folds and into the soft flesh below. Her moan was cut short as he bit down hard on her lobe. When she hissed, he sucked it into his mouth and rolled his tongue around it to ease the sting before releasing it with a growl. 

“Yes…you are.”

She felt his hard cock press against her ass, his shaft parting her cheeks as he began thrusting against her. The dual sensation was turning her blood into liquid desire, and the constant pressure on her clit was pushing her to the edge way too quickly. His breathing in her ear was constant. Getting faster and timed perfectly with her little raspy moans.

“Oh…god…sir.”

Hot pins and needles licked up her spine as she neared…

“Do you know how many times I thought about doing this to you in your lab Carter? Coming up behind you and slipping my hand past the waistband of your BDUs. Finding you already wet for me. Feeling your clit sliding between my fingers, hearing you moan, hearing you beg me to fuck you…”

His gravelly voice in her ear and his words were more than she could handle…knowing that they’d shared the same fantasy…and with the next words out of his mouth…

“…hearing you come.”

She splintered apart with a rough cry. And as the first strong pulsed release passed, her shaking moan was strangled off with his growl as he slid the same fingers forward and buried them deep inside of her. 

Her breath was held hostage as he plunged them into her hard and fast, her body suddenly suspended and stiff with unspeakable pleasure. 

She could feel herself gushing continuously and the wet sounds of his fingers sliding through it filled the room. He swore with a grunt, and his hips jerked against her as she felt him release a little on her lower back.

“Come on Major…you’re not done yet…I can feel it.” He growled.

Her walls still hadn’t stopped clenching around his fingers as they drove into her relentlessly, and when he pressed the heel of his hand hard into her swollen clit and sunk his teeth into the slope of her neck, a ragged gasp was ripped from her throat as she came again.

Her legs shook uncontrollably with the release, his fingers still working her skillfully as she groaned through the aftershocks. 

When her eyes shuttered closed and her knees buckled, she felt him release the hold on her wrists, and then she was weightless…in his arms.

It wasn’t until she forced herself to open her eyes and found herself looking at the ceiling, that she realized he had carried her over and onto the bed.

She could feel him underneath her, his chest hair against her back as he bent his knees up and used his thighs to spread hers apart. His arm wrapped tightly around her chest, under her breasts…holding her securely, leaving her wide open and at his disposal. She heard him asking her something and tried to focus…

“Still with me Carter?”

“Yes…s..”

“Good,” he growled as he thrusted his hard, aching cock into her from below. His long deep thrusts had her eyes rolling back and her head lolling against his chest. Her gasped moans were forced out with the air from her lungs as he drilled into her faster and faster.

Then he leaned them forward; grabbing her legs by the backs of her knees and pulling them back towards him; opening her up wider. 

The angle change was like a hot fire brand to her consciousness, as he found her bundle of nerves and drove into it. She jerked and arched her back against him, finding her voice. “Oh God…sir.”

“That’s it Major…you like it hard don’t you?” He huffed as she reached down and dug her fingernails into his hips below her. She heard him grunt and hiss. “Yes…harder.” 

She dug her nails in with everything she had as her body seized, suspended for a split second before she shattered…spiraling out into the ether with a ragged moan, her walls clenching down hard around him and pulling him with her.

“Fuck.” He growled. His hard thrusts faltered as he shot release after release deep inside of her…grunting through clenched teeth for what seemed like forever. 

When the thrusting slowed and her body went limp, he let go of her legs and wrapped his arms around her protectively, tucking her into him as he rolled them onto their sides.

Explosions of white light danced behind her eyelids as the powerful spasms below had her whole body jerking against him. But she was barely aware as he held her tight; completely done in as she heard him mumble something into her hair.

“Mine.” And that was the last thing she remembered as her breathing slowed and she drifted off.

* * *

It was early when he woke up on his side facing her. The morning sun was still hovering out of sight; the remnants of the bright moon acting as a nightlight through the thinly veiled curtain.

Watching her sleep, he noticed she had barely moved throughout the night. And smiled as he thought about how he had been able to clean and dry her without her even opening her eyes, let alone waking up. When he was done, a little groan was all she had managed when he scooted her up to the pillow and tucked her in. 

As he watched her now, he noticed one of her soft waves had drifted over her right eye and his fingers itched to tuck it back behind her ear so he could have a better view of her face. 

His heart swelled.

He was…elated. If he was forced to put a word to how he was feeling…that would be it. 

She knew what she had been doing when she started their playful game, knowing it would encourage him to expose a part of himself he had recently been struggling to suppress. But she still did it, without fear. She opened herself up to him and in the end, when he finally let go….she accepted him…all of him.

It seemed too good to be true.

She shifted and moaned, as more hair fell into her face, exposing her neck to him. When his eyes fell on the small faint red marks from his teeth, a wave of guilt washed over him, and he felt instantly nauseous.

Squeezing his eyes shut, he rolled onto his back. And then he was up, stepping into the bathroom, closing the door and leaning over the sink; wondering if he still might get sick. It was all he could do to not run out of the room. What had he done?

_She’d be better off without you._

His heart slammed in his chest as the voice of reason echoed through his mind.

Eyes watered, he looked up at his reflection. Knowing the idea of leaving wasn’t a real threat. He was too much of a coward to do the right thing. He needed her too much. Couldn’t breathe without her anymore. He balled up his fists and eyed up the mirror in front of him bitterly…

“Jack.” The muffled voice carried into the room and he swallowed hard.

The knob turned and then she was next to him. 

“Jack, look at me.” The concern in her voice had the bile rising to the surface. How could she feel any concern for me after…?

He gripped the edge of the sink hard to ground himself.

“Please, please look at me.” She kissed his shoulder, her hand trailing up his back and neck soothingly.

_You don’t deserve her._

He exhaled shakily and turned, looking down between them to avert her gaze. Suddenly realizing that she was still naked. He closed his eyes, but it was too late…the reaction it stirred in him was immediate and he did his best to ignore it.

Her hands were on his chest, fingertips circling through his sparse greying hair as she looked at him. Patiently waiting on him to tell her what was wrong.

He swore internally at his treacherous body as he felt himself hardening and looked up at her.

She searched his eyes and he motioned to the mirror with a minute nod of his head. 

Turning her head, she looked at her reflection and her hand went to the marks on her neck.

She turned back to him, “Is this what you’re worried about?”

He didn’t respond and that gave her his answer.

She breathed a sigh of relief as she reached out, cradling his neck in her hands. “Jack, it’s fine. It’s nothing…it’s barely noticeable. If I didn’t have such fair skin, you wouldn’t be able to see it at all.”

Eyes watering, he tried to find the words. His voice was hoarse when he finally did. “I couldn’t…if I ever hurt you…” He looked over her shoulder, his face hardening.

Just as she was about to go into a soliloquy about last night and how wonderful it was, she stopped herself. She knew he still wouldn’t be convinced, and could tell by the look on his face that he had already made himself out to be some sort of abusive monster.

She looked down between them and exhaled. There had to be a way to…

That's when she noticed he was aroused.

She quirked an eyebrow as it occurred to her. One thing she knew about her Colonel, was that he was a man of action.

Well…if he wouldn't believe her words...she could certainly _do_ action. 

Hands still on his neck, she looked up and turned his head, so he’d meet her gaze. Then she tilted his head down to her and grazed her lips over his gently. When he didn’t respond, she intensified things, capturing his lips hard with a hum. This time he grunted, and she stepped into him, pressing her chest against his as her tongue slipped through, deepening the kiss. He closed his eyes and moaned.

When he felt her warm hand leave his neck and wrap around his shaft, he jumped, nearly coming out of his skin as he opened his eyes.

The surprise was quickly replaced by tingling pleasure as she started stroking him slowly, her hand barely grazing him as she swallowed another one of his moans. She pulled her mouth away from his, her tone soft.

“Do I have your attention?” She felt him twitch in her hand.

His eyes shuttered closed and then opened as he groaned. Finally nodding when he realized she was waiting for an answer.

“Good.” Her low sultry voice showing she was in control as her hand remained in constant motion. She bit her lip. Damn he was rock hard.

She put her other hand on his shoulder and turned him, pressing his back against the wall with her body. Her hand slid up his shoulder and across his collarbone, to the back of his neck, leaning his head down as her mouth went to his neck. 

She talked to him as she trailed kisses down the pulse of his neck slowly, hearing his breath hitch and feeling his heartbeat quicken as the stroking continued.

“Last night was amazing. The way you pushed me against the wall. Took control.”

She added a twist of her wrist to the stroke for emphasis and he cursed under his breath.

She hummed at his response, suckling his skin at the slope of his neck. “And whispering in my ear the whole time. Mmm, that was hot.” 

He groaned, his eyelids drooping as she pulled him into the memory with her. Rocking his hips forward and thrusting in time with her hand.

“And when I came, and you put your fingers inside me…I could barely breathe.” Her voice quivered as she reminisced…feeling her body reacting. “God, I was so wet.”

He grunted. “You’re always so fucking wet.” he breathed as he thrusted faster. 

She trailed her tongue back up his neck and sucked his lobe into her mouth before releasing it…her breath hot and heavy in his ear as her strokes quickened with his thrusts.

“And then you carried me to the bed and fucked me senseless. I’ve never come so hard in my life.”

His loud groan echoed off the walls, his words barely coherent. “God…me too…”

She bent down and took him into her mouth and his hips jerked as he gasped. “Shit.” 

Her lips and tongue stroked him, and he watched as her hand slipped down to her heat. Her fingers circling her clit fast and then sinking inside of her as she moaned. 

Vibrations from her mouth coursed through his cock, and he felt his groin pulling tight as waves of tingling heat rolled through him. “Sam..” His strangled gasp was the only warning he could get out as his body tightened.

Sam moaned again, urging him on as her wet fingers moved back to her clit and circled hard and fast around her swollen nub.

Then he exploded, her name on his lips as he braced his hands on her shoulders for support and came hard inside her mouth.

His body shuddered and his hands moved to her head, his fingers digging into her soft waves as she pulled more out of him; his hips jerking as he grunted through one release after the next.

She greedily took everything he had to offer, and as his legs quivered with the aftershocks, he heard her come.

Her mouth froze over his shaft as she moaned hard, breathing heavily through her nose as her fingers worked her through it. Then she was moving her mouth over him again, adding to the sensation of each wave, as her legs shook underneath her.

He groaned at the sight, his hips jerking as a delayed shot drained him completely.

“Holy shit.” He closed his eyes and the back his head thudded against the wall as she hummed, taking her time sucking him dry and licking him clean. 

She stood up in front of him, and he opened his eyes listlessly.

“You are unbelievable.”

Her hands were back on his chest, “So, do you believe me now?”

He nodded, managing a sluggish smile, “Hell of a lesson.” Reaching for her wrist, he pulled her hand to his mouth. “And watching you at the same time…damn, that did me in.”

She watched as his tongue rolled out and licked her fingers slowly. He hummed, “So when do I get to go down on you again?”

Her face flushed as her head dipped. 

He smirked, his voice low and husky. “I told you…everyday if you let me.” He put her fingers into his mouth and sucked on them with a low moan.

Sam pulled her bottom lip in between her teeth as she leaned into him, nuzzling against his neck.

He pulled them out of his mouth and placed her hand back on his chest before pulling her tighter into his arms. He dipped his mouth next to her ear. “God, I love you.” He breathed. 

She sighed, content and happy as she kissed his neck. “I love you too…all of you.”

As soon as Sam was through with her shower, she pulled on her t-shirt and went back to work on the computer.

When Jack was done with his, he talked to her from the bathroom sink as he unwrapped the cheap razor from its plastic. “So, what’s the plan?”

“Well, I got tickets reserved at the station so we can pay in cash when we get there. The train takes off at noon.” She glanced down at the computer time, “If we leave within the hour, that still gives us almost four hours to get something to eat, go shopping and maybe come back here to pack everything since we have a late checkout.”

“Sounds good.” She heard something drop. “Ah shit!”

Smirking, she looked towards the bathroom, “Everything okay in there?”

“Damn cheap razors. Make sure that goes on the list too or I’ll be the next one needing a transfusion.”

She giggled.

When Jack finally came out of the bathroom, she looked over at him and her eyes glinted as she smiled.

He stopped in his tracks at her look, eyebrows raised curiously. “What?”

She took in the sight of him. His mussed damp hair. Chest hair glistening as little left-over droplets rippled down the indentations of his tight abs. Her eyes drifted lower and she stifled a little groan. The thin cheap towel barely made it around his waist, the separation on the side created a big slit, allowing the taut muscle of his thigh to peek through. 

He folded his arms across his chest, and she looked back up, noticing his lopsided grin. “You keep looking at me like that and we’re not going anywhere.”

Movement shifted her eyes south again and she saw the outline of his thick head as it twitched low against the cloth. This time she couldn’t stop the groan as she shifted her thighs together to quell the ache. Damn this man drove her crazy.

She closed her eyes for just a second to pull herself together, and when she opened them, he was right in front of her.

His eyes narrowed as he pulled her up and into his arms with a growl. “C’mere.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this chapter won’t be for everyone. A bit of a different side to Jack. Hope some of you enjoy it though. Let me know.


	22. Chapter 22

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Explicit sexual content continues...

She let out a surprised squeak as he grabbed her ass and picked her up, setting her on the desk. Stepping in between her thighs, his wicked chuckle rumbled through the air between them as he swept up her neck and pulled her mouth to his.

“Mmm, no underwear.” He murmured against her lips as the pads of his fingers drifted down and confirmed the fact easily. Her moan was swallowed as her hands slid down his damp chest, to his rippled stomach. When she landed on his hard length through the towel, he groaned and they separated. 

With a big grin and a quirk of an eyebrow, she took ahold of the edge of the towel and yanked it off; humming at the sight of him, thick, hard and heavy, the broad tip staring at her, already glistening with anticipation. 

When she reached for it like a found treasure, he grabbed her wrist to still her. 

His finger came up along with a wry smile, "Ah, ah! Nope, it's my turn." There was no mistaking his intentions as he licked his lips and placed his hand on the back of her neck, laying her down flat. 

She groaned and squirmed, feeling her body already reacting to what he had in mind. The desk was barely wide enough, but when he wrapped his arms around her upper thighs and pulled her ass to the edge, the other rounded edge supported her neck comfortably.

His eyes lit up as he spotted the desk chair and pulled it over. "Nice." 

Sam blushed, pulling her lip between her teeth as he made a show of getting comfortable. She heard a low groan as he draped her legs over his shoulders one at a time and leaned in. Kissing his way in from her inner thighs slowly as he looked at her, he ghosted his fingertips down the smooth skin, before settling his hands on either side of her slit and using his thumbs to spread her lips. She glanced up, letting out a small whimper as she felt his warm breath against her. He raised an eyebrow teasingly and leaned in, "Mmm." 

Her nervous laugh turned into a sharp gasp as he dragged his flattened tongue up the full length of her, from the base of her entrance to her clit. Slurping her nub with a hungry grunt and swallowing.

Sam’s face pinched with pleasure as she groaned, her head rolling to the side. “God, you’re so good at that.” A low chuckle followed as he did it again and again, the long continuous strokes of his tongue running deep along her pink flesh, with the occasion swallow being the only interruption.

“Jack.” She breathed as he rolled his tongue in slow circles around her clit. 

When he pulled her swollen nub into his mouth and sucked on it hard, she arched her back off the desk with a soft cry. He grunted, tugging on it with his lips before releasing it with a pop. “Goddamn, I can't get over how good you taste.”

He drove his tongue back down into her depths, flicking and probing her entrance before pushing through. 

“Oh…my...god” Sam breathed as she threw her head back; the momentum making her slide up and away from his mouth on the waxed surface. Not about to let her get away, he wrapped his arms around her thighs and pulled her back down onto his waiting tongue. She cried out as he held her tight against his mouth, plunging his tongue into her over the over again as his swept his thumb over her silky clit with blinding speed. Her fingers were in his hair, grasping and pulling as she neared. 

He stood up, pulling her thighs with him as he thrusted downward. The deeper angle was all it took to send her into a free fall, and with a ragged gasp… she came apart. Her thighs shook hard as her walls fluttered around his tongue, the loud shaky moan he had been waiting for filling the room. He groaned, pulling his tongue out and sliding his thumb away to flick and suck her clit, forcing another gasp and groan out of her as he ground his mouth against her. Within seconds she felt herself falling again and whimpered as her body tremored through it.

Once the quivering subsided, he lowered her down, lapping at her release greedily before swiping his face with his forearm and flashing a big dimply grin.

Sam was still in the clouds as he looked down at her, chuckling at her lazy smile. He leaned over her and kissed around her navel. “Every…single…day.”

She rolled her eyes and shook her head, “Holy Hannah, I'd never leave the house.”

“Hmm, that’s a thought.” His smile transformed into a lusty pursing of his lips he brought her bent knees up and pushed her thighs down towards her to open her up wide to him. She held the position easily as he guided himself to her entrance, he paused when her felt her tense slightly.

He laid his hands on her stomach questioningly. “You okay?” 

She gave him a small smile, “Just a bit sore from last night…I'm fine.”

Jack took a small step back, trying to push away the twinge of guilt creeping in. He shook his head, his voice soft. “Sam...”

She reached out in the air to him, realizing how it must have sounded. “No, no…I want to. Really. I want to feel you inside me. Please?”

He searched her eyes, "Not if it's going to hurt you..."

She sat up and put her arms around his waist, pulling him to her as she glanced up at him. "It won't. It's just a little tender. If you go slow I'll be fine." Her fingertips grazed up the underside of his shaft making him twitch and stifle a groan. "I want this. I want you."

He held her gaze, doubt still lingering. “Are you sure?”

She flashed him an encouraging grin and laid back down, “Absolutely.”

Guiding himself back to her entrance, he braced himself there as he looked at her, his face etched with care. "If it hurts at all, you need to tell me...okay?" 

When she nodded, he held her gaze, "Promise me."

"I promise."

Starting at her ankles, he splayed his hands and glided them slowly over the length of her long legs, curving up her thighs and over her toned stomach. As his hands covered her breasts firmly, he sighed, feeling their weight as palmed them, squeezing and kneading them until she closed her eyes with a moan.

He watched her face closely as he pushed his head in slowly. His body shuddered and he groaned, as he felt little sparks of heat lick through his groin. Her swollen passage had made her unbelievably tight, and his eyes narrowed as he struggled to go slow. 

He eased in slowly, pulling back every so often before drifting in further until he was fully seated. He stopped and groaned as she clenched around him, letting a wave of liquid heat wash over him as he bent over at the waist and took a nipple into his mouth. Her fingers feathered through his damp hair as he sucked and flicked his tongue against the tight peak, pulling a gasped moan from her easily. 

His mouth switched to her other nipple as he started rolling his hips slowly, creating a long smooth wave as he floated in and out of her. She moaned at the sensation and he glanced up, his voice muffled as he talked around her tight bud. “Okay?”

Her mouth gaped opened as she closed her eyes, “God yes…don't stop, that feels amazing.” 

Pulling his mouth away from her nipple with a groan, he braced his hands on either side of her and closed his eyes to concentrate on the movement. She watched his spine undulate and found herself mesmerized by the gentle ebb and flow of his body as it curved fluidly in front of her. She felt the prickling heat build as she leaned up on her forearm and grazed her fingertips through the short hairs on the back of his neck. He opened his eyes as she kissed him, her tongue slipping through to find his; his moan vibrating their lips before she pulled away.

She rested her mouth next to his ear, “It feels so good when you take me slow like this.”

He groaned as she tilted her hips slightly to meet him at the end of each roll. 

“I love how big you are. How you stretch me…fill me.”

His eyes slammed shut, exhaling shakily. “God Sam…”

Every wave had him sliding against her bundle of nerves, and she could feel her walls starting to flutter. 

She gasped softly. “You can feel it can’t you? How close I’m getting…”

He nodded and she felt his uneven breath against her ear.

She clenched around him and whispered in his ear. “You take such good care of me.”

He groaned, his face pinching.

“Are you close Jack?”

“Yes.” He hissed.

“I want to feel you.” She brought her hand from around his neck down to her opening and spread her fingers, scissoring over his length as he slid it in and out of her.

“Fuck…” he breathed as he opened his eyes.

“Come for me.” She whispered as she brushed her wet fingertips side to side over her clit fast. The overwhelming sensation forced her eyes closed as her breath hitched audibly. “Oh…Jack.”

Watching her was his undoing. The visual of her mouth opening as she gasped his name in clear rapture, finished him...and with a cursed yell he came hard, his arms quivering as the surges of pleasure coursed through his body. 

Closing his eyes, he fought to keep his body moving for her and with two more trembling thrusts, she was right behind him, her head tipping back as she cried out; rocking against him, their moans blending as he worked her through it.

She kissed him through the gentle spasms as he slowed. And when she laid down flat with an airy sigh, he collapsed on top of her, his head cushioned by the swell of her breasts as he breathed her name.

“You gotta stop looking at me like that.”

Sam huffed a laugh. “Well, if this is what I get when I do...I'm never stopping.”

"And you say I'm the bad one." He teased as he dipped his head quickly and blew a raspberry against her navel, making her squeal. 

* * *

Getting side-tracked had cost them some time, so they checked out early, knowing they wouldn’t be able to make it back. Deciding they would just have to shop and pack everything up in the car on the way to the station instead.

Jack found Harry awake and showered when he went in his room to get him. His eyes were looking a bit bloodshot and when he got a glare from him, he soon knew why. “Jesus Jack, don’t you guys ever sleep?”

Jack internalized the cringe as he mumbled an apology, realizing the array of noises he must have heard through the thin walls as he helped him change his bandages and put on his shirt.

They filled Harry in on the upcoming details of their trip while they ate at a local diner with an obscene variety of pancakes on the menu. Then they headed to Walmart, and decided it would probably garner less attention to have Sam go in by herself.

Forty-five minutes later, Sam walked out of the store, freshly changed into some new clothes as she pushed the cart to the car. Jack smiled and got out to meet her at the trunk, admiring the new jeans and how the form fitting blue tank top matched her eyes. "Damn you look good."

He leaned his head down to kiss her as his fingertips danced up her sides, humming his appreciation against her lips. Sam blushed and he forced himself to pull away as she handed him bags out of the cart to put in the trunk

She kept the last bag in her hand. “Got a laptop of our own and a flash drive to copy Harry’s encryption program. I'm going to take care of that now while we’re still in range of their Wifi.” 

He nodded, tearing the tag off of the large duffel she bought and unzipping it. “I’ll start packing up everything while you do that and then we’ll head to the station.”

Sam was typing away in the back seat when Harry’s quiet voice stilled her. “Don’t look up, we’re being watched.” 

Her fingers froze over the keys, but she didn’t dare look. “What?”

“Dark sedan, tinted windows, eleven o’clock at about fifty yards. I saw it at the diner too.”

“Shit,” she hissed as she started typing again with a new sense of urgency. “I’m almost done.”

“I don’t think they realize I’ve spotted them yet.”

He heard her fumbling with the laptop and a bag being unzipped. “I’m done.” She threw their computer and flash drive in their backpack before returning Harry’s laptop to his case.

Then she stepped out and rounded the trunk. Jack didn’t bother looking up as he dug his hands into the last plastic bag. “That was quick. I’m just finishing up.”

When she didn’t say anything, he straightened up and she stepped to him, reaching out to cradle his face and turning him so his back was to the trunk and to the dark sedan.

She couldn't hide the strain in her eyes and he recognized it immediately; looking at her warily as he leaned into her. 

Managing a tight smile for show, she gave him a chaste kiss and put her arms around his neck, hugging him and placing her mouth to his ear. “Harry spotted a vehicle. Dark sedan with tinted windows. Says he saw it at the diner too.”

His arms tightened around her as he did his best not to react. “Where?”

“Fifty yards…my eleven o’clock.”

“I’ll try to lose them. We don’t have a lot of time.”

“I know.” She pulled back and met his dark piercing eyes. Her Colonel was back.

His eyes narrowed as he gripped the side of her neck firmly and brought her mouth to his for a bruising kiss. Searing heat shot through her as his tongue coursed its way through her lips and wrapped around hers possessively before pulling back. “Let’s go.” 

“They’re keeping their distance.” Harry watched the car following them down the four lane busy street in the side mirror.

Jack’s jaw shifted. He took a few random turns and then the car reappeared even further back when they should’ve lost them. “They've got to still be tracking us somehow.”

None of them knew their way around the city, so he kept driving. “We need to find a place for an ambush.”

Things were looking bleak, but after detouring off the main thoroughfare, they found themselves in a seedier part of town and Jack kept his eyes peeled for a place to stop.

Finally, he noticed something that could work down one of the forgotten side streets laden with boarded up homes. It was an old abandoned printing plant. A warped wooden sign hung from a rusted chain advertising the failed company name in faded red lettering. “Twin Peaks Press.” Jack pulled around back where an empty cracked concrete parking lot backed up to some dilapidated train tracks drowning in tall weeds, and parked.

“Carter, you’re with me.” He eyed up Harry who grunted as he leaned forward, obviously ready for some more meds. Jack pointed to the tall weeds a distance away. “Harry, go over there and lie down...you’re in no condition for this.” 

Harry shook his head, “No way Jack, I’m coming in with you guys.”

Jack scowled. “Damnit Harry, we don’t have time for this. Just listen to me for once will ya?.” 

Guns drawn, Jack and Sam ran to the chained back door as they watched Harry get out of the car gingerly.

Opting to forgo a try at the thick chain, Jack used the butt of his handgun to knock out the rest of a cloudy broken glass window a few feet from the door. They heard the engine of a car approaching as he helped Sam through first before following.

The air was stale and thick dust caked every surface as they put their backs against the wall next to the window and waited. They were in an office, or what was left of one...and could see the plant open up through the doorway on the other side.

The reducing thrum of the engine signaled the car slowing. Then it quieted to a rumble, as if idling. When they heard the engine turn off, Jack waited a moment before risking a glance. The car was facing them with the driver’s side door ajar and the trunk lid open. It was parked close enough that he could tell there was no one else inside the car. Only one or two people would be able to hide behind the lid of the trunk.

He motioned to her, one or two and she nodded, risking a glance herself. Her face paled. That was the car from Independence Pass. There was no doubt about it.

The distinct crack of a rifle sounded as she pulled her head back, and the frame of the window exploded next to her; the force of the flying debris sent her stumbling back into the view of the next window over. Jack dropped his gun and dove, tackling her as a second shot rang out, the round shattering the window and just missing his head. 

Jack covered her body with his as the glass clattered down on top of them. He didn’t hear the person climbing through the window behind them until it was too late. Rolling off of Sam, he faced a large masked man wearing all black, pointing a rifle at him.

“Don’t move.” The deep voice demanded.

Jack’s eyes blazed with anger as he defied the order, standing up quickly. The man pointed the rifle at Sam’s back, stilling him instantly. “Okay wait!" Jack raised his hands. "Don't...just don't." he muttered as he side-stepped in front of her. 

The masked man motioned the rifle to the main room of the plant. “Go.”

Jack walked slowly, taking a quick glance back at Sam. She was unconscious, he had felt her shallow breathing against his face before rolling off of her. From the side glance, he couldn't see any blood, but he knew from experience, that didn't mean much. 

The man walked behind him as they headed to the factory floor of the plant, full of outdated presses. A shot rang out and Jack turned to see the man's left arm swing wide as he stumbled to the side. 

As the man tried to bring the rifle back up, Jack bum-rushed him, knocking it away with his forearm and sending it skidding along the floor before unleashing a hard right cross to the guy’s jaw. 

The man went down and rolled, getting up quickly; blading his stance as he favored his left shoulder. His hand disappeared behind his back, and reappeared wielding a large tactical knife with a long serrated edge. 

Immediately Jack knew this guy was no slouch. He could tell by the way he was holding the blade and the practice sweeping motions he made with it that he had some form of special ops training. Jack realized quickly that this was not going to be easy.

He kept his hands open and loose in front of him; shifting his weight on the balls of his toes as they circled. The guy closed the distance, swiping the knife down in short efficient arcs, left and right, cutting through the air with quick slashes at Jack’s chest. Jack skirted back just out of reach from the first two slashes before slipping the third and pivoting. The guy was fast...young...strong. But Jack had more experience and patience when it mattered; it would take both to beat this guy.

He eyed the guy's left shoulder as it hung low, seeing the black material darken from the blood. Shot through and through. Well that would help. The guy stutter stepped in quick, changing the grip on the knife with lightening speed and lunged for Jack's stomach. Jack turned his torso sideways just in time as the serrated edge snagged his shirt, and used his forearm to parry it away, forcing the man to over-extend. And when he did, Jack threw out a hard quick jab at the guy's bloody left shoulder before skirting out of range of his counter attack.

The grunt of pain was music to his ears and he could sense the guy's frustration building. Jack capitalized on it, switching his stance from standard to southpaw and then back again while dodging two more lunging slashes. 

Their heavy breathing filled the air as his mind wandered to Sam. She had obviously gotten off a shot at him and then what? Passed back out? Jack forced the thoughts away as the guy made another approach, his slashes wider as he overcommitted. His anger was making him sloppy and the wound in his shoulder probably taking its toll. That's what Jack had been waiting for.

The man lunged again, and as the blade sliced through the air towards his throat, Jack arched his back and kicked out hard at the inside of the guy’s left kneecap. The knee buckled and popped as the guy howled out in pain. Jack recognized the sound of a torn ligament immediately. 

Pivoting on his toe towards the guy's weak side, Jack made his move and lunged forward. Unable to keep up with the turn, the guy managed one more wild slash before Jack tackled him to the ground, dislodging the knife. Straddling him quickly, Jack grunted with every strike as he rained down devastating elbows and fists to the guy's face and body. When the guy stopped moving, Jack arms sagged, his breathing ragged with the effort as the guy laid there groaning and beaten.

Stretching out and reaching over, Jack grabbed the knife and watched the blood seep through the black ribbed fabric of the facemask as he pressed the serrated edge against the guy's throat and sneered. “Any last words?”

“Yeah," the guy panted, his voice straining from the pain, "fuck you.” 


	23. Chapter 23

Jack couldn’t help but smirk. It was something he would’ve said. And there was a fleeting thought that in another life they might’ve been friends as he cupped the guy’s chin hard and lifted it for easy access to his jugular. “Good as any I guess...I’ll make it quick.”

“Wait!”

Jack looked up as Sam stumbled through the doorway, looking pale and unsteady as she hung onto the door jamb.

The guy was forgotten as he stood and took the long strides to get to her, wrapping an arm around her waist for support. “You okay?”

She nodded and winced, patting his arm to let him know she had regained her balance. “We need to find out what he knows.”

The guy coughed a laugh. “You might as well kill me. I’m not telling you shit.”

Jack ignored him as he looked her over, searching for injuries. A small cut near her hairline was the only thing he could see. He brushed the hair away from it gingerly before palming her cheek and meeting her eyes. “You sure you’re okay?”

She nodded, his hard look making her stomach clench. That’s when she spotted the blood seeping through the left sleeve of his shirt. “Your arm.” He caught her wrist as she reached for it and shook his head.

“It’s nothing.” He muttered before turning his attention back to the guy. Spotting a chair that had been abandoned on its side against the wall, Jack grabbed it and dragged it over. He tucked the knife into the back of his waistband before pulling the guy up and hefting him on the chair. Sam came up from behind with some old browned binding twine she had found near the workbench on the other side of the room and tied him to it as Jack yanked off the mask.

He had been right about the guy being young. Jack put him in his mid-twenties with dark hair and sharp features. His bloody lips were in a hard line and his rugged jaw was clenched showing his anger, but it was the look in his eyes that revealed the underlying fear of his impending death.

“We really don’t have time for this.” Jack grumbled as the guy coughed and turned his head, spitting a mouthful of blood on the ground by his feet.

Jack stood in front of him as he pulled the knife from his waistband and hefted it, feeling the balanced weight before spinning the hilt on his palm and twirling it effortlessly through his fingers. “Green beret?”

The guy shook his head and chuckled wryly. “Ranger. You?”

“Delta.”

The guy nodded knowingly and managed a shaky smirk. “That explains it. On the other hand, if I hadn’t been shot, it might’ve gone another way.”

When Jack didn’t answer, the guy thought better of it with a shrug, “Or maybe not.”

 _Shot?_ Sam looked at Jack, realizing she didn’t see his gun on his waistband or anywhere else. “Jack, where’s your gun?”

He glanced at her curiously and waved the point of the knife over his shoulder towards the office. “Should still be next to the window.”

She shook her head in confusion, “Then who…”

The guy interrupted her, barking out a wet chuckle, “Hey Harry.”

Jack and Sam spun to find Harry with his gun trained on them as he stepped in from the office door.

Sam reached for hers in her waistband, but Harry aimed at Jack. “Ah! Now come on Major...don’t make me shoot both of you.” He motioned his gun down, “Go on, put the gun and the knife on the ground and slide ‘em over.”

Jack snarled, “Harry, what the _fuck_ is going on?”

“Yeah Harry, tell them what’s going on.” The guy followed with a rough cough that came out like a spasm, as a stream of bloody phlegm dribbled down his face.

Jack was no doctor, but if what ailed the guy was a Jeopardy question, his answer would be, “What is internal bleeding.”

Harry barked back angrily, “Shut up Cruz.” He motioned to them again, “Come on, drop ‘em, I’m not kidding.”

“Harry, I swear to God, if you set us up…”

“Just do it Jack, and I’ll explain everything.”

Jack met Sam’s eyes knowing they didn’t have much of a choice. A reluctant nod between them, and they were both putting their weapons on the ground in front of them.

“Easy now.” Harry warned as they used their feet to shove them his way.

Jack glared at him and folded his arms over his chest. “Alright, now talk.”

Harry exhaled and paused, looking like he was trying to work the words around in his head. As if he had gone over it a hundred times and was trying to remember which way had sounded the best. Finally, he spoke.

“I lied about having a contact. The NID has known about Knight for years,” he shrugged, “but we had an understanding. He would help us launder money for funding off-world operations and we would look the other way on his other illegal activities. I went to him as a private contractor a couple of years ago, worked a few jobs under the radar for him here and there for some quick cash.” He cleared his throat uncomfortably, “So, when I found out there was a rumor of an undercover cop infiltrating his operation, I provided the info for a good sum.”

“You what?!” Sam eyes flared as she stepped forward. Harry took a reflexive step back as Jack grabbed her arms from behind, pulling her to him.

Jack seethed. “Harry, you rat-bastard sonovabitch! Giving up undercover cops? That’s a new low, even for you.”

Harry put up his other hand like he was taking a pledge. “I swear I didn’t know it was Shanahan at the time. I didn’t even give Knight a name. Figured there was a good chance with all of the people under him that he wouldn’t be able to figure it out. Honest.”

He sighed and shook his head, “But when I got the message from you and realized it was connected, it was already too late, and Pete was gone.”

Sam sneered, “That’s why you were being so Goddamn helpful. Because you felt guilty?”

Harry shrugged, “What else could I do? I couldn’t bring him back, so I tried to at least get you two set up somewhere safe. At least give you guys a fighting chance.” 

“I hope to hell you’re not waiting for some kind of thanks Harry.” He pointed at him accusingly, “This is a fire _you_ started. Pete’s blood is on your hands.”

Harry nodded slowly, “I know…I know Jack. And if I knew how to get us out of this, I would.”

“Us!?” Sam raged, her face turning red. “It’s _our_ lives that have been destroyed here!”

Harry winced as he shifted his arm, “Well, you’ll be happy to know that you’re not the only ones with targets on your backs now.” He glared and lifted his head towards Cruz, “I’m guessing when he saw me with Daniel, he put two and two together and told Knight. Now there’s a price on my head too. Ain’t that right Cruz?”

Cruz managed a smile, his voice straining. “Oh, Knight was not happy Harry. Not happy at all. To be honest, I'm surprised you made it."

“I was wondering why you shot at him first instead of us.” Jack muttered. 

Cruz shrugged, “He was facing me and could pinpoint my location quicker. Purely strategic. And if I hadn't needed to stitch up my thigh, I would've bagged all three of you right then and there.” He smirked at Sam and lifted his head, "Nice shot by the way." 

Harry sneered, "So, dead or alive then?"

Cruz shrugged, "For you and him it's either way. As for the princess here, there's extra incentive to keep her alive. Knight would like to have a little fun with her first...a little payback for her cop not being able to keep his dick in his pants.”

“What?” Sam shook her head. “What’s that supposed to mean?”

Jack’s blood ran cold as he turned towards Cruz.

Harry sighed, “Jack, you didn’t tell her?”

Cruz barked out a laugh, “Wait, she doesn't know? She doesn't know that he was fucking Knight's wife?” 

“What?...Jack?”

He could hear the pain in her voice behind him, but it was the hint of betrayal accompanying it that gripped his heart like a vise. Like a coward he acted like he hadn’t heard her; instead focusing his wrath on the mouth that revealed the secret he had failed to divulge. Pointing at Cruz, he took a step toward him, “Shut up or I’ll...”

“Or what? Or you’ll kill me?” His weak laugh was short lived; looking defeated as he shook his head slowly. “It doesn’t matter. I had until eleven to contact him and let him know I had you. I missed my deadline, which means your contracts now go from closed to open.” 

Sam could barely think straight as she looked down, struggling to make sense of anything. “Open?”

His breathing was labored as he explained. “You’re on the market princess, to whoever wants it. There’s a tracker on my car. As soon as the deadline ended, my last known position was forwarded.” He gurgled a laugh, “They’re already on the way, homing in as we speak. It’s just a matter of...”

Jack saw movement out of the corner of his eye and spun, wrapping Sam in his arms and turning his back to Harry as the two shots rang out.

When silence followed, they glanced up to see Cruz with two holes in his chest and watched as his eyes closed and his head lolled forward. They turned to face Harry and saw his clenched jaw shift back and forth, “He already knew too much, and he was driving me nuts with that incessant talking.”

Jack opened his mouth angrily and Harry raised his hand to cut him off.

“Jack, I can’t blame you for being pissed off, but what’s done is done. Your stuff is outside and I’m taking the car. I suggest you two use the time you have to catch your train instead of coming after me.”

He walked backwards towards the door to the office slowly and shrugged, “You know, for what it’s worth, I’m sorry.” Not waiting for a response, he turned and slipped away.

Jack looked at Sam while she looked down between them, gripping his shirt in her hands and shaking her head to fight the tears. 

He felt sick. “Sam, I was going to tell you…”

She avoided his eyes and cut him off angrily. “We don’t have time for this…”

Pulling out of his arms and swiping at her face with the back of her hand, she walked to Cruz and started digging through his pockets. The second pocket she checked held the car keys she was looking for.

Jack left the guy’s rifle across the room and picked their weapons up off of the floor, handing the gun back to Sam as she passed by. She took it without a word, stuffing into the back of her waistband as they headed for the office. Jack collected his gun from the ground before climbing through the window after her and sure enough, their bags were sitting on the ground. They watched as the bumper of Harry’s rental disappeared behind the far corner of the building and hurried to Cruz's car.

They realized quickly that it didn’t matter if the car was tracked or not. They had twenty minutes to get to the station and no other options. She got into the driver’s seat and as soon as Jack threw the bags in the back seat and got in, she hit the gas. 

Jack held onto the handle above the door tight as she raced through the town before taking another turn on two wheels; wondering in the back of his mind if there was alternate reality out there where she was a Nascar driver and he was part of her pit crew.

When she skidded to a stop in a tow away zone in front of the station, he risked a glance at her. “We need to get rid of the guns.”

Stone-faced, she took hers out of her waistband and handed it to him. He wiped them down with the bottom of his shirt before breaking them both down quickly. After stuffing the full magazines down behind him in the crevice of his seat, he put the parts of the guns into one of the plastic shopping bags from the back seat and rolled it up. Opening the trunk, he lifted up the cover that hid the spare tire and used the knife to cut into the rubber. Then stuck the bag inside the slit he created and flipped the tire over to hide the damage, before putting the cover back down and shutting the trunk lid.

Assuming it was a rental, no one would discover the guns until they needed the spare, and there was a damn good chance there would be a multitude of renters covering every surface they’d touched with their prints by the time that happened. Not that it mattered much, his blood was all over that plant. There would be yet another dead body the police would be tacking onto his impending rap sheet.

Sam handed him one of the new t-shirts she had bought for him and when he pulled off his polo, he noticed the gash on his left bicep had stopped bleeding. It could’ve used some stitches, and would probably leave another scar, but right then he was just glad it had clotted on its own as he tugged on the black Harley Davidson t-shirt.

Sam had their passports and IDs in hand as she draped the backpack over her shoulder and started walking. Jack wrapped the knife in the bloody polo and grabbed the duffel. Without breaking stride, he deposited the shirt in the trashcan by the automatic sliding doors and followed her inside.

Even with the short security line, they barely got onto the train in time and were still finding their way to the sleeper car as it jolted into motion, the annoying squawking of the conductor over the speakers barely discernable.

She led the way as he followed silently, wondering what he could say or do to make things right.

He should've told her. And at first he was going to, as soon as they were alone. But then he convinced himself that what Harry had said in the car made sense. Why tell her something that would hurt her until he knew for sure? And even though there had been some logic behind it, it was still a cop-out. He really just wanted to avoid the discussion altogether and couldn’t blame her for being pissed at him. 

As they walked through the cars, he let his eyes wander up her back, noticing the lingering dirt marks from the floor of the plant. He spotted a sliver of glass near one of the marks, reminding him of how the window frame had exploded next to her face and the utter terror he had felt when she flailed backwards into harm’s way. Once again, he had been close to losing her.

He tried his best to tamp down the nagging panic building as his eyes landed on her neck. It was ramrod straight and visibly tense, and when he looked at the slope where he had claimed her with his teeth the night before, the faint red marks called out to him like a lighthouse beacon.

His panic was replaced by a wave of arousal and the next thing he knew, flashes of the previous night flooded his senses. Her warm, wet walls pulsing rhythmically around his fingers as he drove them into her…rolling her from one orgasm into the next until she cried out and came apart in his arms. Thrusting into her hard and fast as she gasped his name over and over again.

Just thinking about it made his whole-body tingle with need and he did his best to will it away, risking a quick adjustment to ease the pressure of his growing hard-on as he averted his gaze above her head. 

Jesus. He had some serious issues.

* * *

When she opened the door to their room, he was pleasantly surprised. He’d never been in a private room on a train before and noticed the bunk bed situation immediately. Although comically small, they even had their own toilet and shower practically stacked on top of each other.

He was hyper aware of her simmering anger as she walked to the small chairs by the window facing each other and set down the book bag. 

“Sam.” 

His voice sounded small and he cleared his throat. 

He dropped the duffel against the wall and stepped to her as she turned around, his big frame blocking her path, forcing her to decide whether to push him away or stop. She stopped, looking at his chest as she spoke. “When did you know?”

“Harry told me at the rest stop yesterday. Said it had been implied but he didn’t know for sure…”

“And you said nothing...again.” She finished tersely.

His chest tightened. Shit.

“I…I wanted to wait until we were alone…”

His voice faded because that’s where he knew that she had him dead to rights. Because if that was his reasoning, as soon as they were in the room, he should’ve told her. Right then.

“But when we _were_ alone, you fucked me instead…”

He swallowed hard. “I’m sorry. There’s no excuse.”

“Finally, something we agree on.” She shook her head and pushed passed him, “I need some space…don’t follow me.” Then she was out the door before he could think of something to say to change her mind.

* * *

It had been three hours since she had walked out of the room, and it was driving him crazy. He had tried to distract himself, managing a shower in the tight space and changing into a fresh pair of boxers and jeans that didn’t have old faded blood stains on them. Then he put the Harley shirt back on and sat down to wait. 

He knew it was her way of dishing out punishment, by denying him the one thing he wanted and needed most. Her. But as another hour passed, he couldn’t stand it any longer. And as he walked out to track her down, he told himself that once he laid eyes on her and made sure she was okay, he would come back to the room to serve out the remainder of his sentence.

After traipsing through the club car and the dining car, he finally found her in the lounge car, drinking at the small bar in front of the busy room, sitting with her back to him. His mind screamed at him to leave, but when he heard her laugh at something the guy next to her said, he froze. The guy was younger…mid-thirties, dirty blond hair and blue eyes. Wearing a suit and tie, he was clean cut and teemed with confidence as he openly flirted with her. He watched as the guy leaned in as she spoke, turning his chair and brushing his knee against hers as he smiled. It was something he used to do to her in the briefing room to make her blush. 

He cringed; the jealousy was instantaneous.

There was punishment and there was torture. This was torture.


	24. Chapter 24

Jack let the underlying anger ooze over the despair of seeing her with another man as he stood there, clenching and unclenching his fists at his sides, welcoming the ache of his bruised knuckles as he thought about going up there and using them again.

Feeling his control slipping, he closed his eyes and exhaled a slow shaky breath. 

He hadn’t seen this coming. It was obvious she was hurting, mad…but this… 

Opening his eyes, he glanced up in time to see the guy order her another drink, and that’s when he saw it.

Watched as she reached her hand around to her lower back and formed her fingers into a tight fist.

The conditioned response of his increased heartrate as he scanned the car for a threat would have made Pavlov proud. But when the search turned up empty, he looked back at her confused. Had he imagined it?

Not wanting to draw attention, he took a seat at the half booth against the wall next to him and looked back at her intently. There hadn’t been any indication that she had even seen him walk in. She certainly hadn’t turned around; he was sure of it. That’s when he noticed the mirror in front of her, it was thin but wide, supporting two rows of liquor bottles. His eyes strained as he stared into it and waited. Sure enough, when the bartender slid over her new drink, Sam picked it up and peeked over her tumbler, making a subtle toast to him in the reflection before averting her eyes back to the guy.

What the hell was going on?

A server came over to take his drink order, momentarily blocking his view. He stretched around her and waved his hand impatiently. “Uh, yeah sure…Guinness if you have it, thanks.” Once she left, he kept his eyes glued to them, waiting for another sign.

Several tense minutes passed, and just as he was beginning to think he’d imagined the whole thing, he saw the guy say something else to Sam. Then watched as she doubled over in laughter, this time slapping the guy on the shoulder. Jack’s hackles went up as her hand slid down his arm, and as he started to stand…he froze. It was quick, and so inconspicuous that he’d almost missed it. But there it was, a slight of hand. She had taken something out of his jacket pocket and palmed it smoothly.

As the guy leaned his shoulder into hers, Sam pulled back and said something to him with a smile as she slipped the item into her back pocket. And the next thing Jack knew, she was heading his way. He kept his eyes downward until she was just about to pass him and looked up in time to see her lift a finger in front of her without glancing his way.

Jack gave a slight nod. Wait one minute, then follow. Got it. 

Time had slowed down to a nauseating crawl, and by the time a minute had passed he was taking long strides to get to her. As soon as he walked through the doorway of the next car, she yanked his arm, pulling him sideways into the tiny bathroom with her.

“Carter, what the hell’s going on?” His frustration obvious as she closed the door behind him hurriedly.

The words were barely out of his mouth before she was throwing herself at him, grabbing fistfuls of his shirt and kissing him hard, swallowing his muffled grunt of surprise as her breasts pressed against his chest enticingly.

An intoxicating blend of whiskey and lust and pure unadulterated Carter immediately clouded his senses as her tongue slid roughly along his; her low needy moan pulling hard at his groin as it vibrated through him.

His body surged to life; his hand cushioning her head as he forced her back against the door; the impact jarring their lips apart as she moaned his name breathlessly and rocked her heat against him.

He grunted, his eyes slamming shut as he grabbed her hip to stop her movement; trying desperately to fend off the thought of pushing her jeans down and fucking her sideways. “Christ Sam,” his raspy voice hot against her ear, “are you trying to kill me here?”

Sam groaned as she let her forehead fall forward onto his shoulder. “Sorry, I just… missed you. What took you so long?”

He could barely think straight, feeling his arousal straining painfully against his jeans as he leaned back to look at her. “Wait what? But you told me…”

Meeting his eyes, she shook her head with a smirk. “I know, but it’s been like…”

“Three hours and…” he looked at his watch, “twenty-two minutes…give or take. Believe me I know.”

“You missed me too?” Her face brightened.

He thrusted against her as proof, a smug smile on his lips. “What do you think?”.

She raked her teeth over her bottom lip as her eyes shuttered closed, groaning. “I wish you could take me right here, right now.”

She gasped as his hands found the hem of her shirt quickly and slid underneath, his voice muffled as his mouth eagerly burrowed into her neck, sucking at the long tendon. “It’s a little tight, but I think we can manage.”

“God yes…” She moaned, her fingers digging into his shoulders before coming to her senses. “Wait, no…I mean, damn you’re distracting…”

He pulled back again; his hands cupping her breasts. “Huh?”

“The guy I’m sitting next to….”

He cocked an eyebrow. “You mean the guy you were flirting with….”

“Um, not flirting…acting…” She said pointedly.

“Acting like you were flirting?”

She shook her head, confused. “What? No…well maybe, same thing isn’t it?”

“Is it?”

“Jack.” She tilted her head with a small smile, slapping his chest teasingly as he chuckled.

“So, what about this guy now?”

She perked up and beamed at him. “He’s an IRS agent.” When he stared at her blankly, she cupped his face excitedly, “Do you know what that means?”

“Uh, if we piss him off, he’ll have us audited? Kinda the least of our worries dontcha think?” He smirked.

Sam snorted. “No Jack, it means he should have access to offshore accounts. _Knight’s_ offshore accounts.” She wagged her eyebrows.

Sensing a plot, his forehead dropped onto her shoulder as he groaned, realizing he was still fondling her breasts. “This means no sex doesn’t it?”

She whispered in his ear playfully, “After, I promise.”

His head popped up eagerly as his hands came out from underneath her shirt and clapped together. He flashed a big smile, rubbing his hands together with vigor. “Alright! Now we’re talking. What do you need me to do? You want me to take him out? Just say the word…”

She rolled her eyes, pulling the guy’s room key out of her back pocket and handing it to him. “Stand down killer. All you need to do is find his laptop in his room and bring it back here with our flash drive while I keep him busy.”

He frowned at the key. “Maybe you should go while I keep him busy?”

Sam gave him a lop-sided smile, “No offense Jack, but I don’t think you’re his type.”

He pursed his lips, doing his best to look debonair as he deepened his voice. “I don’t know…I can be pretty charming when I wanna be.”

When she shook her head with a laugh, he shrugged, “It was worth a shot. Okay, so once I get the stuff and bring it back here, then what?”

“When you get back, I’ll excuse myself again and you can keep a look out while I do the hacking. Once I’m done, you return the stuff, bring me the key and I’ll slip it back into his pocket. Easy peasy.” She was glowing now. Absolutely glowing.

Jack shook his head in disbelief, giving her a look of adoration and a gentle kiss. “You are something else.”

There was a moment of silence as he sighed and looked down between them, trying to ignore the tightness in his chest. “I really thought you were flirting with that guy to get back at me.”

Sam’s smile faded, and she palmed his cheek until he met her eyes. “I would never do that to you Jack. Mad is one thing, vindictive is another.”

She paused and he could see the hurt in her eyes as he held her gaze. “I know you thought you were saving me somehow by not telling me about Pete. But you need to realize that as painful as it may be to hear the truth, I’d rather face it head on than be kept in the dark.” She rested her forehead against his. “You can’t protect me from everything Jack.”

He lifted his head and nodded, swallowing hard to chase the guilt away as he traced her jaw with his thumb. “I should’ve known better. I’m sorry Sam, it won’t happen again.”

Thoughtfully, she combed her fingers through his soft greying hair and then eyed him with a smile. “Besides, you’ve pretty much ruined me for other men anyway.”

An eyebrow rose and the smug smile appeared on cue. “Oh yeah?”

She rolled her eyes and laughed, “I guess it’s too late to say don't let it go to your head…”

He flashed a big dimply grin and pulled her into a hug, rocking them gently, “Come on, let me revel in the moment will ya…a guy doesn’t hear something like that every day.”

She smirked. “Well revel quickly handsome. I need to get back in there before Paul thinks I left for good and heads back to his room.

He sighed and let her go reluctantly, watching as she turned toward the mirror and raked her fingers through her blond waves quickly. He cleared his throat. “Just so you know, I don’t care if this is a set up or not, if _Paul_ touches you, his ass is mine.”

She raised her eyebrows. “Am I detecting a bit of jealousy Colonel?”

His eyes darkened. “You’re goddamn right.”

Sam’s stomach fluttered as she gave him another hard kiss. “Well he knows I’m married so hopefully he sticks to verbal flirting only and doesn’t try anything. I’d hate to have to break his face.”

He grinned and hummed, leaning in for a chaste kiss. “Mmm, I love it when you talk dirty.”

She chuckled and patted his chest. “Just try to hurry.”

“Yes ma’am.” He rumbled as he took a step back, his eyes glinting as they roamed over her body suggestively.

She smiled and blushed as she turned, pulling the door open and walking through quickly.

Jack gave it a minute before he headed out to hunt down Paul’s room.

All in all, it took fifteen minutes to get back to the bathroom with everything. 

Once he stepped into the entrance of the lounge car, she spotted him in the mirror, and excused herself again.

Jack sat back down at his table and took a sip of his warm Guinness, cringing as she passed by.

As five minutes turned into ten, Jack began to worry. After fifteen, he noticed Paul glancing back to the door frequently, looking concerned, and did his best to stay calm. When she finally walked back in, Jack exhaled a sigh of relief before downing the remainder of his beer, trapping some cash under the glass, and heading out to return the laptop.

Now that he knew where to go, he was able to make it back in half the time. But when he opened the door to the lounge car, Jack froze as Paul’s hand landed firmly on Sam’s upper thigh. 

His teeth clenched as he saw her shove it away immediately, saying something to him as she stood up. Then he watched as Paul said something back, looking angry and smug as he took another sip of his drink. Whatever he said had Sam balling her fists, and as her eyes narrowed, Jack closed the distance quickly.

“Hey sweetheart, there you are.” Jack did his best to sound nonchalant as he slid in between them, blocking her path and slipping a supportive arm around her waist.

Jack could feel the anger as her body tensed against him and he gave her a squeeze, his eyes conveying a nonverbal request to let him handle it. When he felt her relax, Jack turned his head to take a closer look at the guy. The hooded eyes and cocky smirk made it obvious that Paul was three sheets to the wind.

There’s nothing he would’ve loved more than to watch Sam wipe that stupid smirk off the guy’s face, but her repertoire of skilled combat moves consisted only of brute force. And the last thing they needed right now was to have the authorities waiting for them at their next stop when she left him broken and bleeding. 

This needed a softer approach.

“Aren’t you going to introduce me to your friend here?”

Before she could answer, Paul slurred. “Oh, so you’re the husband huh? You should keep your girl on a leash.”

Sam gritted her teeth and Jack cinched his arm tighter as he muttered under his breath, “At ease.”

Jack let her go and turned, stepping into the guy, his lips pressed into a tight smile.

Paul looked back at him arrogantly and didn’t notice the hand coming until it was too late, gripping the back of his neck hard. When his mouth opened in protest, Jack sunk his fingertips into the pressure points behind his ears. As expected, Paul’s body tensed involuntarily, his eyes slamming shut as his face pinched with pain.

Jack leaned his mouth next to his ear slowly, as if he had all the time in the world, his voice low and menacing. “If you say another word about my wife or lay a hand on her again, I will beat you within an inch of your life and throw you off of this _fucking_ train, you got me?”

He pulled back and waited for the guy to meet his eyes and nod before letting go and straightening. Jack could see the fear in Paul’s eyes as he looked away and took advantage of the distraction to slip the key back into his jacket pocket before smacking him hard on the back. “Good! Great! Hey, nice chat.”

Jack turned back towards Sam who had schooled her features. He placed his hand on the small of her back and gestured towards the door. “Shall we?”

************************************

As soon as they got back to the room, Sam turned towards Jack, folding her arms across her chest as he closed the door. “I really wish you would’ve let me take care of him.”

He stepped to her and wrapped his hands gently around her arms, giving her an apologetic smile. “And I would’ve loved to watch you break his jaw…but you know we can’t afford any extra attention right now.”

Sam huffed her disappointment. Damn, he was right. She’d been seconds away from elbowing Paul in the face after he’d called her a slew of names before Jack appeared by her side. And even though she knew there was no sense dwelling on it now, it was hard to shake the anger.

His voice was soft as his palms trailed their way up and across her shoulders comfortingly. “Did you get what you were looking for?”

She shrugged and looked down. “He has numerous accounts I’ll have to comb through. It’ll take some time.” The last thing she felt like doing was sitting still in front of a computer. If she were home, she would’ve been on the way to the gym or going for a run to purge herself of the pent-up energy.

He cupped her cheek, caressing it gently, before tilting her head up to meet his gaze. “It can wait awhile yes?”

She nodded and exhaled a deep frustrated breath as he stepped into her, pressing his chest into hers, and leaning his face next to her ear. His warm breath tickled the tiny hairs there as his hands swept up the back of her neck, his fingers kneading at the tension. Time slowed, her body reacting immediately to his touch.

“Relax.”

Sam’s eyes fluttered closed at his soft command, amazed at how he could be so dangerous and threatening one minute, and so gentle and erotic the next, as his talented fingers worked their magic, massaging her forehead and temples as she became putty in his hands.

She groaned as his thumbs slid behind her ears and stroked the same pressure points he had used to inflict pain only moments ago. The tender caress erasing the last ounce of lingering tension as she felt the slick heat forming between her thighs.

The train swayed over some rough tracks, and she felt his body tighten around her, holding her steady as she melted into his wall of protection. 

Pressing her lips against the crook of his neck, she breathed in the fusion of soap and his natural musky scent like an addiction, feeling her heart beat faster at the mere thought of him being inside of her. Thrusting hard and fast or gliding slow and steady, it didn’t matter. Either way he had the ability to pull orgasms out of her at will, and that fact alone was enough to force a small needy groan through her parted lips as she surrendered to him completely.

He grunted, and she felt him twitch low against her belly as his lips and tongue blazed a slow trail down the gentle curve of her neck. Her hand snuck between them and rubbed his hard length languidly, squeezing her thighs together in anticipation as he groaned her name against her collarbone.

When his hands slid down her sides and grabbed the hem of her shirt, it struck her suddenly that he was clean and she wasn’t. As he pulled it over her head, she mumbled, more to herself than to him. “I need a shower.”

“After.” He whispered gruffly as he tossed it aside before reaching around with a hand and unclasping her bra. “I’ll wash you myself.”

She moaned as he sucked her lobe into his mouth, tugging on it with his teeth while his hands slid the bra down and off, tossing it next to the shirt.

“Tell me what you want Sam, hard or gentle?”

Her body shuddered at the impossible question. She was already so worked up, her painfully hard nipples and swollen clit ached for him…for all of him. She felt the pressure building as she thought of her options. Watching him teeter on the verge of control as he claimed her hard or watching him lose himself, pleasuring her slowly like it was his lifelong mission.

She could feel herself soaking through, her walls clenching at nothing just thinking about it as he waited patiently for her response, his strong rough hands gliding up her stomach slowly. When his thumbs snagged her aching nipples, her breath hitched, and she whispered the only thing that made sense. “Both, I want both.”

She heard an low approving growl in the back of his throat as he cupped her breasts and squeezed them hard; the flash of pleasure and touch of pain making her moan as she opened her eyes, finding him watching her intently. His gaze piercing and expression hard, she watched as his jaw tightened and felt her stomach flip as he spun her around.

He palmed her heat fast, pulling her tight against him while the other hand clutched her throat firmly and tilted her head back against his shoulder. Her Colonel’s low voice rumbled in her ear. “Both is good.” He pressed his fingers into her and lifted, the crease of her jeans pushing into her throbbing clit so hard, she felt a rush of heat ripple through her. She gasped as her heels came off the ground, her back arching…oh god she was so close.

When the grip on her neck tightened and he jerked his hand hard, her sharp ragged cry cut through the soft rumble of the train as she came undone…his tight hold restricting the bucking of her release to mere trembling as he pumped his fingers against her, working her through it. His low chuckle in her ear made her shiver as she let out a gasped moan, the dancing spots in her vision starting to clear as his hand loosened around her neck.

“Yes.” he hissed. “Both is good. Really…fucking…good.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the slow updates, can't thank you enough for hanging in there.


	25. Chapter 25

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for the kind and wonderful comments...makes my day!
> 
> I know I split up the scene a bit, feel free to go back if you need to.  
> Now it continues...

He slid his arm up, wrapping it diagonally across her chest as he lowered her to the ground, her heels making contact with the floor as he kept her pinned to him protectively. His other hand remained at her neck as his sunk his teeth into her collarbone, tasting her with a gravelly groan. “I want you Carter. I want to bury myself deep inside of you and never come out.”

“ _God_.” She breathed. Even as her clit thrummed from her release, there’s nothing she wanted more than to feel him thrusting, hard and deep. And when she rocked her hips back into him in encouragement, he growled and steered her to the set of beds fast, wrapping his hands around her wrists and guiding them to the edge of the top bunk. Then he slid his hands up onto hers and tucked her fingers around the lip, his command hot in her ear. 

“Stay.”

He unbuttoned her jeans quickly from behind, hooked his thumbs in the waistband and yanked her pants and underwear down together fast. Grabbing an ankle at a time, he lifted her feet and pulled the clothes away, leaving her naked in front of him. His clothes were next and then he was pressed up tight against her again, his rock-hard shaft thrusting between her cheeks…a low approving growl in her ear as his hands touched what they wanted to. Grasping and rubbing, squeezing and tweaking until she was panting, her body aching for him.

She felt messy between her legs, her release mixing with new arousal. And when his hands wrapped around her thighs to pull them apart, she shivered as the air hit her soaking folds. A sharp gasp followed when his long hard cock slid against her slit, gliding through her pink flesh and over her sensitive clit as he rocked against her; his hands sliding up the front of her body.

He kept his chest pressed tight to her back, his hips undulating steadily as he slid through. “Oh God...” Feeling him getting coated, hearing the wet sound of him on every pass. Wrapping his fingers around her jawline, he turned her head and she could hear his rough grunts in her ear as he leaned his forehead against her temple. “Carter…” The rough whisper of her name had her teetering, every deep pass over her entrance, over her clit, driving her mad with need. “Yes sir…” she whispered back.

He stopped, leaving himself against her. She whimpered, aching from the loss and tried to push back into him but his fingers gripped her hip hard, holding her still with a growl. He slid and stopped again. “Please…” she moaned.

“Please what Carter.”

“Please fuck me…sir.” She couldn’t believe the words were coming out of her mouth. Sure, she’d said them in her dreams, when he had her bent over her workbench, taking her from behind…but it sounded foreign in the air between them now.

Still…she couldn’t remember wanting anything more.

He slid and stopped again, his voice low and dark. “Do you have any idea what it did to me to see someone else touching you?”

“No sir.”

He slid and stopped. “I wanted to kill him.” The words quivered with rage and he slid and stopped again, wrapping his arms around her waist and breasts tight.

“You’re mine Carter.”

“Yes sir, I’m yours…only yours.”

Without hesitation, he tilted his hips, bent his knees and thrusted deep inside of her. She cried out as he straightened and buried himself.

His body shuddered hard. So hard, it vibrated her through his tight embrace; and she heard his deep quivering moan through clenched teeth as her walls pulsed around him. She felt him twitch hard inside of her as he released some, fighting hard against letting go completely.

“ _Fuck_.” His hissed. “Say it again.”

“I’m yours.” She gasped. So close…

He growled, only pulling out an inch or two before thrusting again, hard and deep just as he promised; the short thrusts ripping the air out of her lungs.

It was the first time she came without making a sound.

Her body tensed and then it was shaking uncontrollably as her orgasm flowed through her. He grunted her name in her ear, thrusting hard until her shaking subsided. 

When he stopped deep inside, her arms dropped to her sides as she found herself struggling to take a full breath, managing only sips of air as the tail of her orgasm passed. He loosened his hold.

“Breathe Sam…” She could hear the hint of worry in his voice as he slipped out of her and turned her around, pulling her into his arms. His hands rubbed her back gently, as he supported her; the sips turning into small gasps as her chest expanded.

He cradled her neck and met her eyes, “Okay?”

She nodded and he guided her down, easing her onto the lower bunk before lying on his side next to her; his hand drifting up and down her sternum as she recovered completely.

He saw tears gathering in the corners of her eyes and his breath hitched. “Sam?”

She shook her head, dismissing his concern with a wavering smile and pulling his mouth to hers. It was a kiss of contentment and he got lost in it, moaning softly as her tongue found his, his fingers grazing her jawline gently until she pulled away.

He looked down as she spread her legs apart. There was a flicker of recognition in his eyes and she knew he wouldn’t chase after the reason for her tears. Instead he gave her what she asked for, moving between her thighs without a word or a second thought. And when she pulled her knees up and spread her legs wider, she watched as he hardened again.

He butterflied his knees out, bracing his upper body on his forearm as he leaned his head over her breast, his rolling tongue pulling her nipple taut with ease. She arched her back with a breathy moan as he tugged it between his lips and sucked on it. He let it go with a hum, “I’m gonna make you come again Sam.”

She moaned, her fingernails scraping through the short hair at his nape as he switched to the other hard peak; licking, pulling and sucking as she reached between them and wrapped her fingers around his length. He groaned and closed his eyes, spreading his knees out wider and rolling his hips as he thrusted into her hand. “God, and you’re going to make me come…again,” He muttered hoarsely.

She pulled her knees back and guided him to her entrance, and on his next thrust, he was breaching. He slid in slowly, twitching the whole way as she tightened like a vise around him, relishing the moment and wanting to feel every inch. His voice was straining as he met her eyes, “Jesus, you’re killing me.”

When his hips were flush with hers, he stopped…panting from the effort of holding back.

She reached underneath his arms and grabbed his ass hard. And as he pulled out slowly, she put her feet flat on the mattress and tilted her hips, using her long legs to thrust up and sheathe him again. “ _Shit_.” He breathed as he froze.

She thrusted up again, arching her back slow as he stayed braced above her, the next time taking the full length of him from underneath, “Sam...” he groaned, sliding his hand between them hurriedly, circling her slick and swollen nub with his thumb.

She gasped at the flash of heat, pulling her bottom lip between her teeth as she started moving faster. He bent his head, watching his thick cock disappear inside of her with each thrust from below, “God, look at you...” Grunting, he closed his eyes, “Fuck, I’m close…” And then he was leaning over her, tucking his head next to hers as his fingers dug underneath them and grabbed her ass, holding her still as he rolled into her with a fluid rhythm. Sam gasped, pulling her knees back and watching his back flex as he undulated his hips into her fast. The train jerked suddenly, slamming him into her hard. He cursed as she cried out.

Jack…” she panted the high-pitched warning as the building wave of pleasure approached quickly. He opened his eyes and turned his head to her, using his grip to tilt her ass back.

“Come for me Sam…I wanna hear you,” he huffed, his thrusts were deep and steady, hitting the good spot as she dug her fingernails into his back, clinging onto him for dear life. Then her body seized as the force of the orgasmic wave hit her hard; her low shaking moan flowing through the room as the impact took her off her feet and swept her out to sea.

He shuddered as he watched her come, pulling his hands out from underneath and wrapping his arms under hers, as his hips rolled in small tight circles, grinding her through it as her walls fluttered around him. His face pinched as he groaned through clenched teeth. “ _Christ you feel too fucking good.._.”

Unable to hold on any longer, he sunk his teeth into her shoulder and came apart with a muffled roar; his hips jerking violently as he emptied into her over and over again. Releasing her shoulder, he buried his face in the crook of her neck as his body shook hard with the aftershocks, ragged groans puffing against her skin until he collapsed on top of her.

She welcomed the weight, wrapping her arms and legs around him, anchoring herself as her senses swirled slowly back to center. She fingered through the sweaty edges of his hair as his heavy breathing eased, remembering how long and how hard he had held back as he waited for her to come first.

She slid his head over gently, cradling it in the crook of her shoulder so she could turn her head and look at him. His eyes were still closed, and she smiled at his peaceful expression and slightly parted lips. When his breathing deepened, and his body went slack, she laid one leg flat and used the other to roll him slowly to the side. She managed the move without waking him, allowing the mattress to support half of his weight. Keeping his head cradled, she resisted the urge of kissing him, whispering softly to him instead. “I love you Jack O’Neill.”

Closing her eyes, she smiled contently. Not in her wildest fantasies had she ever thought it could be this good, that he would give himself to her so completely. The intensity of it all was almost overwhelming and she felt her chest swell at the thought of spending the rest of her life with this man.

She sighed as the dream faded and reality set in.

If only they could get out of this mess.

Her stomach knotted slowly as she thought about their odds of getting out of this. Even in a different country, how long could they manage to evade Knight and the bounty on their heads? Not to mention the police. Once forensics linked Cruz’s death to them, the murders crossing state lines would automatically put them in the crosshairs of the FBI. And eventually they would be tracked down, whether by satellite based facial recognition or a local recognizing their pictures off the television. It was all just a matter of time.

They both new the immediate concern was their next stop in Sacramento. It wouldn’t take long for whoever tracked Cruz’s car to guess which train they had gotten onto and try to beat them there. The train trip was just under sixteen hours, by car it was eight hours, by plane…two. Plenty of time for someone to plan out every detail, map every possible escape route. Bribe whoever needed to be bribed to look the other way.

She opened her eyes, feeling the weight of it all bearing down on her. As much as she wanted to stay in his arms, she knew she had to get up and get to work. Putting her hand on his chest, she felt his strong heartbeat thudding against her palm and took a moment to commit it all to memory before easing herself out from under him. She held her breath as he moaned and rolled the rest of the way onto his stomach, then released it slowly when he didn’t waken. Her eyes fell on the glaring red marks on his back from her nails and she winced, cursing herself for letting herself so get carried away. She thought about how she’d go about apologizing to him later as she pulled the sheet from the top bunk and draped it over him.

After taking a quick shower, she pulled on a pair of black sweatpants and a matching black Star Trek t-shirt with the Enterprise emblazoned on the front. She’d never admit that out of the forty-five minutes it had taken her to shop at Walmart, almost fifteen of it had been spent deliberating over which loud t-shirts to buy for them. The Enterprise had reminded her of Jack and made her giggle, so of course she couldn’t pass it up.

********************************************

As the sun finished setting through the window next to her, she finally found something.

She was sorting through one of Knight’s Singapore based offshore accounts when she came across large daily deposits from a shell corporation listed only as KNC LLC. Two firewalls later, she traced the IP address to Knight’s firm in Colorado Springs. She winced as she hacked into the FBI database and siphoned a remote access program, using Harry’s encryption program to cover her tracks. “Put it on my tab,” she muttered. A couple of more firewalls and she was able to access the computer remotely, activating the camera first to see if anyone was around. When the video showed an empty high back leather chair with cherry wood bookshelves lined behind it, she started her search.

After taking some time picking through the hard drive, she found a large hidden file which was accessed daily. She stifled a squeak as she quickly by-passed the password protection and opened it. Her eyes widened as she scanned the random sequences of letters and numbers. It was a master list, and it was coded. But the headings weren’t, and it didn’t take a genius to figure them out.

GOV for government, LEG for legal, MIL for military. Her eyes locked on SGC and the list of coded names underneath. She felt her heart skip a beat as her mouth went dry; suddenly finding it hard to swallow as she stood up and paced the small room. It was one thing for NID to be involved, she almost expected it…but how long? How long had there been moles working for this criminal maniac in their midst within the confines of the SGC?

She turned to Jack and thought about waking him, but it wouldn’t change anything; she still needed to decode the names. Another trip to the FBI database would be necessary to obtain a crypto program that could handle the task.

Then they needed a way to contact Daniel and let him know.

She closed her eyes and took some deep breaths, suddenly feeling the stress taking its toll. She needed some coffee. Her stomach growled and she sighed. Okay and maybe they could use some sandwiches too since they’d missed lunch and it was passing dinnertime.

She grabbed their room key and some cash, taking a quick glance back at Jack before slipping out quietly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know and thanks for reading! You all are the best.


	26. Chapter 26

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope everyone's doing well! Here's another chapter...really hope you like it.

**Stargate Command**

There was a knock on the door that had Teal’c opening his eyes and raising a brow in the candlelit room. “Enter.”

Daniel peeked his head in, confirming his fear that he was interrupting and winced. “Hey Teal’c, gotta second?”

“I have many Daniel Jackson.” Standing, he nodded and motioned him inside with a gentle swing of his arm.

Daniel stepped inside and closed the door behind him, walking slowly to the other side of the room.

It had been a difficult week, and the constant worry for Jack and Sam had them both on edge. 

Teal’c frowned as he watched Daniel; overtly aware that the lack of sleep and copious amounts of caffeine were taking their toll on his gentle friend. He could see the tracks of self-doubt and desperation trailing behind him as he entered the room, eerily quiet as Teal’c waited patiently for him to find his words.

When Daniel turned, he swept his glasses off his face with an exhausted sigh before lifting the bottom of his shirt in a half-hearted attempt to clean them off. His squinted eyes rose to meet Teal’c’s nervously. “So, I’ve been thinking about trying to get another message out to Jacob.”

“Do you believe that is wise?”

Daniel heard the disapproval in his tone. In fact, he’d been expecting it.

Which was why it had taken him all morning to work up the nerve to run it by him. As he slid his glasses back onto his face, he couldn’t help the building frustration as he used his index finger to shove the arch, pushing the spectacles into place.

“I don’t know if I’d call it wise, but we don’t really have another choice right now Teal’c.”

…………………………

Ever since Maybourne had pushed Daniel into the coffee house bathroom and filled him in on the dire circumstances, they’d been desperate to help Jack and Sam in any way possible. But since that day, Daniel and Teal’c had been sidelined. As soon as Daniel had arrived on base that day, they were informed by General Hammond that gate travel and off base privileges for both of them had been suspended until further notice.

There was no mistaking the underlying anger in Hammond’s voice as he gave them the news, making it abundantly clear that his hands were tied and he was being forced to walk the line. 

Daniel spoke out against it immediately, but his passionate defense fell on deaf ears, and any talk about helping Jack and Sam in any way only resulted in talks of treason and the crime of aiding and abetting fugitives.

The stark truth was that they were alone. And if they were going to get any help, it would have to come by way of the stargate.

Their focus quickly shifted as they tried to think of seemingly valid reasons to contact the Asgard and/or the Tok’ra that wouldn’t raise suspicions.

Any wishful thinking that Thor would be able to track down Jack and Sam and beam them somewhere safe while they worked out a plan to get their lives back dissipated quickly. They hadn’t heard from the Asgard in ages. And as far as thinking of a valid reason to contact them, Daniel was coming up empty.

The Tok’ra on the other hand were more up his alley. Something dealing with a translation involving the Goa’uld would be along the usual lines of something he would realistically reach out to them for.

It took another day before an idea came to mind.

Daniel had been in his lab, staring absentmindedly at a recently discovered artifact involving Nun, the Egyptian god of primeval waters. 

It was a large piece of aged cloth with a drawing of Nun lifting a ship into the sky as an offering to the sun god Ra at the beginning of time. The representation was littered with vertical lines of small hieroglyphs, a big sun disk and a huge scarab. It was a well-known drawing among Goa’uld and Jaffa. One that represented the eternal union between the soul and the body, a complete resurrection of a living being.

And although Daniel had seen it many times, this depiction was different. It was vibrant and fresh as if it had been preserved in a museum vault. Daniel had treated it like a family heirloom when he found it, admiring the attention to detail that other versions lacked, including Nun’s bright blue Egyptian vest and the tight lattice work …

As his eyes pulled focus, Daniel perked up immediately when he saw it, grabbing his magnifying glass and studying the small straight lines with wild intensity. “It’s perfect,” he whispered.

…………………………………

It was a painstaking process weaving the Ancient writing into the lattice work of Nun’s vest, and Teal’c did his best to block the camera in Daniel’s lab with his big frame. Once it was complete, he headed to General Hammond with a tall tale, hoping to convince him that the translation of the Ancient writing, was important enough to request the Tok’ra’s help.

Luckily, there weren’t many people on Earth that would’ve recognized the deception, even if they were looking for it. And when it came time to make the pitch, the General went for it easily. That’s when Daniel knew that although Hammond had been barred from assisting in any way, he wasn’t going to stand in their way.

………………………………..

But it had been two days since he sent the urgent request for assistance along with the modified cloth drawing…and nothing. The only thing Daniel could think of was to send out second request, this time to the High Council.

Daniel held up his palms to Teal’c placatingly, “I know. I know we said we could only risk one communication safely. That anymore might alert the bad guys…but what if Jacob didn’t see the ancient writing in the design? I mean, I was hoping it would be easy for Selmak to recognize, but it’s been two days and nothing. No Jack, no Sam and now no Jacob.” He raked his hands through his hair and his voice strained, exposing his real fear. “We don’t even know if they’re still alive Teal’c. Would if this Knight guy got to them already?”

“O’Neill and Major Carter are fierce warriors Daniel Jackson. I believe it is highly unlikely that they would allow themselves to be captured so easily.”

“Yes, but how come they haven’t found a way to contact us?”

Teal’c opened his mouth to reply and was cut short by the familiar blaring of klaxons.

_‘Unscheduled Off-World Activation!’_

Sgt. Harriman’s voice echoed through the loudspeakers and Daniel’s eyes widened as their eyes met.

Two minutes later Daniel tried to mask his eagerness as he sprinted into the control room, coming to a quick stop next to General Hammond, catching his breath as Teal’c stood beside him, annoyingly unaffected by the sprint.

“It’s the Tok’ra sir.” Harriman called out.

“Open the iris.” The General canted his head at Daniel. “Well, this may be in reference to the design on that piece of artwork you’ve been waiting so patiently to hear back about Dr. Jackson.”

Daniel didn’t miss the hopeful inflection in his voice as he watched him head for the stairs. “I hope so General.”

As soon as the General turned, Daniel grinned widely at Teal’c, slapping him on the shoulder excitedly before following Hammond to the embarkation room.

But when Jacob Carter came through the blue shimmer and made his way down the ramp, the rage in his eyes made Daniel’s smile fade. 

“Jacob.” The General greeted him warily.

Jacob’s jaw was clenched, and just when it seemed like he was going to say something, his head bowed before rising again. His eyes flashed and his features calmed instantly as Selmak’s voice came through.

“It is good to see you General Hammond. Dr. Jackson, I apologize for our delay, it could not be avoided. However, we received your design and I’m fairly certain we can help with the translation of the Ancient text.”

Daniel seemed frozen in time, still in shock from Jacob’s sudden transformation and it took a nudge from Teal’c’s shoulder to snap him out of it. “Oh, yes…yes of course. That’s uh… great…really great.”

General Hammond nodded, “Well Dr. Jackson, I’ll leave you to it. When you’ve finished with your research, I would like a debrief on your findings.” Not waiting for a response, he turned on his heel to head back upstairs.

“Uh yes General, of course.” Daniel called out behind him before nodding at Selmak. “Everything’s in my lab, right this way.”

The communication between Daniel and Selmak was tedious. They passed a pad of paper back and forth, writing in Ancient just in case Teal’c body was unable to cover them from the prying camera completely. Daniel filled them in on what Harry had told him and they tried to bounce some ideas on how to track Jack and Sam down.

Besides an unlikely theory that Selmak might be able to adjust the sensors in the Tel’tak they used for detecting Naquadah signatures in mines, to track down the small amount of Naquadah in Sam, was far-fetched at best. Even if it worked, it would take months to cover Colorado Springs let alone the rest of the country. Daniel equated the effort to a needle in a haystack, and after Jacob explained the reference, Selmak replied, “that task would be a simple endeavor by comparison.”

Daniel’s head hung in disappointment, really wishing the Tok’ra would’ve allowed just a little hope.

Selmak advised that as soon as they returned to their base, they would put in an official request with the SGC for Daniel and Teal’c to accompany them back for a meeting with the High Council to discuss the findings of the translation. Once Daniel and Teal’c gated in, Jacob would have a cloaked Tel’tak waiting and they would be stateside in less than a day.

* * *

Jack shifted and moaned, unable to bring himself to open his eyes just yet. There was a cold and empty feeling stirring in his chest as he reached out instinctively for her, his hand landing on the hard edge of the small bed instead. That had him opening his eyes, immediately noticing the sheet over him as the scent of her arousal lingered in the air. He sat up and scanned the room, seeing the computer on the small table with a dancing screensaver.

There was a clawing in his gut that he pushed away, annoyed at how much not knowing where she was affected him, even when the enclosed moving platform made it impossible for her to be anywhere else; Asgard beam technology notwithstanding of course.

He would get a shower and then seek her out.

He rubbed his hands over his stubble as he thought of earlier and smiled. Falling asleep was one thing, passing out was another. And he never done that before. Although he had never come twice like that before either…let alone that hard. Just the memory of her taking him like that had his groin awakening. It had been a first time for that too. He stood up and stretched before plodding to the small shower, disappointed that he had missed out on washing her, although it would’ve been a hellava tight fit. 

After getting out, he dried off and was heading over to their duffel when he heard a noise at the door. Expecting she was returning, he turned. But when all he heard was a scratching noise, he froze. It sounded as if someone was trying to jimmy the lock. His hackles rose. Fists clenching, he closed the distance quickly.

Striking first in a fight wasn’t necessary, but provided a good advantage.

Striking first in a fight while naked however…was absolutely goddamn essential.

As the door opened, Jack pulled his punch just in time to avoid contact with Sam’s face, and muttered. “Shit.” 

Holding a cup in each hand and clutching a bag between her teeth, Sam let out a muffled yelp as his fist stopped short and stumbled backwards. The room key dropped from between her two fingers as Jack reached for her, grabbing her hip with one hand and the to-go cup that was dangerously close to tipping with the other as he pulled her against him just inside the threshold. They froze and he recovered first, wincing at her shocked face. “Hey, sorry about that.”

He watched her wide eyes roam down his bare chest pressed against her as her cheeks pinked. She took the bag out of her mouth with her free hand and held it up, sounding a bit breathless. “I got some provisions. Were you expecting someone else?”

A small squeak sounded behind her and Sam turned to see someone passing by the door, realizing it was still open. “I should probably get that before a crowd forms.” She huffed a laugh and handed him the bag, before picking up the key and shutting the door. 

When she spun back around, her chest met his as he backed her against the door. and leaned his head in for a kiss, needing to taste her. He heard her exhale a little moan as his tongue pushed passed the crease of her lips and slid slowly along the roof of her mouth. The tightness he had felt in his chest since he woke up without her, finally started to ease as he pulled his head back and flashed her a small smile. “Okay, so I might’ve been a little worried.”

She cocked her head questioningly.

“The IRS guy.”

Sam eyed him defensively. “Doubting my abilities, are we?”

He shook his head. “Never.” 

Which was true. He had taught her himself. Seen her in action, felt her power, and knew from experience that she could wipe the floor with the guy without breaking a sweat. But it had nothing to do with that.

Leaning in again, he stopped just short of contact, and she felt her nipples harden as his warm breath teased her lips; his dark gaze making her stomach twist with desire. “I don’t know if you know this about me, but I can get a bit overprotective at times…some might say possessive even.”

Sam bit back a groan, feeling a familiar warmth forming. “You don’t say….”

He nodded slowly “Oh yes. So, absolutely nothing to do with your abilities and everything to do with me."

Her soft voice mirrored his as she eyed his enticingly full lower lip an inch from her mouth. “Well, I guess it’s a good thing that kind of thing turns me on then.”

Slipping her hand around the back of his neck, she smirked. “But for the record, the day I can’t handle myself against a tax man, is the day I hang it up.” Then she was pulling him to her, licking her target before sucking it between her teeth with a little growl. Jack groaned as she raked down his wet lip slowly before releasing. 

She looked down when she felt his arousal press against her thigh as it started to spring to life and hummed.

Jack followed her eyes. The fact that she could get him hard with a kiss after their big romp earlier, boggled his mind. As much as he loved the idea of sinking into her again, he could feel the exhaustion lingering and knew it would be awhile until he fully recovered.

“Pay no attention to him…he’s a dreamer.”

She bit her lip, still looking. “Are you sure? Looks like some damn good dreams.”

“I’m sure…he’s sure…we talked about it and we’re both sure.” He quipped.

Her eyebrow rose and he shook his head to dissuade her from her obvious thoughts. “Sam, if you make me come again, I’m going to slip into a coma. Hell, I might’ve last time…I’m not really sure…I can’t remember anything after the whimpering.”

Her face split into a big grin as she laughed hard, leaning her forehead against his shoulder.

He couldn’t help but smile, it always gave him a thrill when he could make her laugh like that. “It’s not nice to laugh at your elders you know. Didn’t anyone ever tell you that?”

Lifting her head, she rolled her eyes, the big smile still gracing her lips. “Please, you are _not_ old.” Her fingers wrapped around his semi-hard girth and he groaned. “Case in point.”

He held up the coffee and food in surrender and leaned in for a chaste kiss. “Mercy.”

She smiled smugly, releasing him as he turned and headed to the table to set things down. “So what’s in the goodie bag?”

The lack of response and sudden silence made him turn around. Sam had stopped short of the table and when he saw her downward gaze and the guilt-stricken look on her face, his stomach dropped. Plucking the other cup from her hand and placing it blindly on the table behind him, he cradled the nape of her neck with his hands, tangling his fingers in her soft waves as he searched her eyes. “Hey, where’d you go?”

She met his eyes hesitantly, fumbling with her words. “I’m sorry Jack…I didn’t mean to…to…I didn’t even realize…”

The obvious distress in her voice tugged at his heart. “Whoa…whoa…” he interrupted softly. “What’s this all about?”

“My nails…your back.” She swallowed hard, wringing her hands together. “The scratches are… I’m sorry…I should’ve gotten something for them while I was out.”

When it occurred to him what she was talking about, he huffed a laugh of relief. “Jesus Sam, that’s what you’re worried about? Don’t you dare apologize; it was hot as hell to feel you put your mark on me like that. Honest.”

Her small smile didn’t quite reach her eyes and his expression turned serious as he leaned in, pressing his lips to hers reassuringly. “Sam, I’m fine. You said you wanted all of me. Well, I want all of you too. No holding back on me okay?”

When she nodded and he noticed the tension in her shoulders wane, he pulled her in for a hug. 

Glancing down at her as he pulled away, he smiled, “Nice shirt by the way.”

She shrugged, “It reminded me of you so….”

Chuckling, he turned and stepped toward the duffel for some clothes, “I still think if the Enterprise was a good enough name for Kirk and Picard then…”

His sentence died as he froze. “Doh!” His eyes widened as his turned around, holding up a bright yellow Homer t-shirt with a big dimply grin. “ _Excellent_.”

Letting out a giggle, she unpacked the sandwiches. “I know it’s like an unnaturally bright yellow but…”

“Are you kidding? It’s great…thanks.” He slipped it over his head, smiling wide as he stretched the bottom of it away from his body to look at it again; making the frosted pink donut with sprinkles in Homer’s grasp look huge.

He slid on some boxers and had a seat, opening up the wax paper on his turkey sandwich as she swallowed her first bite.

“So, I need to fill you in on what I found.”

His eyes widened as he stuffed a mouthful to the side of his cheek to talk around it, “You found something?”

She nodded, wiping her mouth with a bar napkin. “A shell corporation with a money trail…and a list…a coded list of names from different sectors of government agencies, including the SGC.”

He stopped mid-chew with a muffled, “Wha?”

She nodded, “I know and it’s a long list Jack. God knows how long they’ve been there, right under our noses.”

Grimacing, he shook his head and swallowed, “NID is one thing…but the SGC?”

They ate in silence, letting the information marinate. 

“So, can you break the code?”

“No…but the FBI can.” A corner of her mouth twitched.

He couldn’t help the smirk. Maybe it should have made him nervous that she was actively hacking into the same federal agency that would inevitably grace the country’s ten most wanted list with their photos, but it didn’t. He was forever in awe of her brilliance.

“Then we’ll have to figure out a way to get the information to Daniel. I just don’t know how yet. Between the Air Force, the spies at the SGC and NID, and Knight’s men, they’ll be tracking his every movement, his phone, and his computer.”

She continued. “I mean an email would be the simplest method, but it would only take a couple of minutes for a good IT guy to pull the information and save it on another server before Daniel could delete it. And as soon as Knight found out Daniel knew about the list; he’d be the next target.”

Jack frowned at that. “I’m not putting anyone else in that asshole’s crosshairs.”

His mind wandered as he finished the last bite of his sandwich and took another sip of his coffee, talking out loud absentmindedly. “Too bad we couldn’t do something like Mission Impossible.”

When she cocked her head in confusion, he rolled his eyes.

“You know…” His cleared his throat before impersonating a low monotone voice from his memory, “This tape will self-destruct in five seconds.” Then he motioned his hands out to the sides and puffed his cheeks out for a little imaginary boom, with fizzling sound effects and everything.

Sam straightened as her mouth gaped.

“Seriously? Come on, the tv series…Peter Graves, and the newer movies with you know…” Snapping his fingers, he looked down, his eyebrows furrowed as he struggled to remember the name, “The kid from Top Gun, and the movie where he dances in his skivvies with the shades…damn…what’s his name…”

Her eyes widened. “Genius.” 

He waved her off, “No, that’s not it.” Then he looked up as the word processed. “Huh?”

“You’re a genius.” She flashed him one of her big dazzling smiles that made him forget what they were even talking about.

His eyebrows rose as he smirked. “How’s that now?”

“The Mission Impossible thing, I can do that.”

It was his turn to gape. “You can make an email self-destruct?”

“Yes! I mean no…not blow up or fizzle, or whatever that weird thing you did with your mouth was. But I could have a virus implanted in the email designed to activate as soon as the audio recording played through. A list would take too long for him to try and memorize, but a smaller message…”

Jack shrugged, “Why don’t we just tell him about our next stop. That we’ll leave the list for him hidden somewhere at the station.”

She nodded, “That could work. And if we hid it in an email requesting his translation services, from say a museum or something, there’s no way anybody watching would be able to recognize it as a fake message _and_ translate quick enough.”

He smiled, “Sounds like a plan.”

She sighed. “Now we just need a language for him to translate. Something not immediately familiar to the average Joe IT guy. I guess I could use a language translation program online…”

“Well, my Farsi is a bit rusty, but it maybe obscure enough to work and he’d be able to recognize my voice.”

Sam grinned as she got up quickly, and he moved his arm just in time to avoid a collision with his coffee as she wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him soundly. “That’s perfect.”

He hummed with satisfaction, grabbing her hip with his free hand and inviting her onto his lap. She straddled him and her smile gentled as her eyes flicked to his hair. Her fingers followed, combing through his damp locks languidly as he closed his eyes and sighed; her gentle massage lulling him into submission.

He traced her spine with the pads of his fingers, wanting a lifetime of these moments.

The feel of her body against his…anchoring him.

Her touch chasing away the darkness.

The soft clacking of the tracks played through the room like a romantic overture and had him wishing they could stay like this forever. Isolated and safe in each other’s arms.

A sense of longing stirred within as he reveled in the moment and opened his eyes, gazing at her with an unmistakable reverence that had her blushing. And when he opened his mouth to speak, the words in Farsi flowed off his tongue like melted butter, stunning her fingers into stillness. She didn’t need to know the language to hear the inflection of intimacy behind the words. 

He certainly didn’t sound rusty.

“What did you say?” The glint in her eyes had him thinking that she might have a thing for languages, or maybe only when they were spoken just for her.

Tight-lipped, he smiled and shook his head slowly, planning on keeping it a secret…for now.

“Oh, come on…” She cajoled, leaning in and nuzzling his neck with purpose. A needy groan was coaxed out of him as her lips and tongue worked over the long cords, digging into the hollows of his collarbone while her hips rocked against him; the gentle sway of the train adding to the friction as he hardened against her heat.

Suddenly a coma sounded like an acceptable risk.

In a last-ditch effort to resist, he threw out a strained compromise, hoping like hell she’d bite. “How about you ask me again when things calm down a bit.”

That got her to pause. She met his eyes and nodded slowly, conceding with a sultry, “I can do that,” before kissing him in a way that had his whole body standing at attention and aching for more. Hell, he would’ve given her the secrets to the universe if it meant she wouldn’t stop doing _that_ with her tongue.

As she swallowed his moan, he couldn’t help but think…if she had a thing for languages, his French wasn’t half bad either.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Went a bit long on this Chapter...sorry about that.


	27. Chapter 27

_Ding_

Daniel glanced at the back of his computer at the sound of an incoming email. Ignoring the distraction, he continued with the task at hand, shoving his brown leather notebook into the large zippered opening of his gear bag.

His eyes shifted to the book shelves lining the wall beside him as he considered what else he might need to pack before he met Teal’c in the Gateroom.

Deciding against weighing himself down any more than necessary, he returned to his workbench and zipped up the black bag. The rolled-up artwork was already stowed away into a cylinder for easy transport, and he slipped one of the bag’s straps over his shoulder before grabbing it. 

He was two steps away from the workbench when he remembered a part of Jack’s message. Walking back quickly, he dug into his pocket and took out his phone, slipping it into the top drawer before closing it. The light from the monitor reminded him to shut down the computer and he took hold of the mouse, moving the cursor over the start button. After clicking, the options came up to restart or shut down. He tapped ‘shut down’ as his eyes fell on the subject line of the unopened email still bolded on his screen.

“Wait!” His panicked voice echoed in the empty room as he clicked the cancel button twice. When his email inbox reappeared, his eyes squinted as he adjusted his glasses and leaned in to read it again…this time out loud.

“Dr. Nicholas Ballard-Translation request,” he mumbled. “What?”

Dropping the cylinder back onto the workbench, he sat down on the stool and clicked open the email.

There was a short paragraph from the good doctor, asking for assistance with an unfamiliar dialect of Farsi found in an early recording. The problem of course, was that the name of the doctor was also the name of Daniel’s grandfather who he knew was now off-world learning from an alien culture.

His eyes widened as it occurred to him.

It had to be them.

He pulled the gear bag from around his shoulder and dug out his notebook before dropping the bag onto the floor. Opening the journal up to a clear page, he grabbed his pen from the chest pocket of his green BDU top and hovered the cursor over the play button.

“Are you prepared to embark Daniel Jackson?”

Daniel’s heart skipped a beat as he started. Breathing a sigh of relief at the sight of his friend in the doorway, he motioned him over. “Teal’c, come here for a second.” With a nod of his head, Teal’c followed the silent instruction and moved to block the view of his notebook without a word. “I just have to translate this really quick and then we can head out.”

Teal’c nodded as Daniel hunched over the keyboard and clicked play.

* * *

It took two gates to get to the Tok’ra base and Jacob was standing by as Daniel and Teal’c walked through the blue horizon and down the stone steps.

Jacob motioned them over quickly, “We don’t have a lot of time. The High Council is in the dark on this and I want to keep it that way. Come on, the Tel’tak’s over here.”

“Jacob, we know where they are.” Daniel said excitedly as they fell into the hurried pace beside him.

“What? How?”

“They sent a recording in an email; I’m almost positive it was Jack’s voice. I tried to download it onto a flash drive but it deleted itself as soon as I tried. Sam must’ve set something up so it would do that in case someone tried...”

“Where Daniel?” Jacob interrupted curtly, “Where are they?”

Daniel frowned, “Oh, right…well, they didn’t say _where_ they were exactly, but where to find a list of names; apparently Knight has spies in the SGC and other government agencies and they want me to get it to General Hammond.”

Jacob stopped and glared at him.

Daniel’s eyes widened, “Sacramento.” he said quickly.

Jacob harrumphed grumpily, taking his eyes off of Daniel to uncloak the Tel’tak hidden in the small clearing ahead before opening the door.

Once inside, Jacob slid in behind the red control device while Daniel took a seat in the co-pilot chair next to him. Teal’c stood behind them quietly, a pillar of strength and determination that gave Daniel a little more hope that they would be able to track down their friends. He held his tongue until Jacob had piloted away from the planet and they entered into hyperspace.

“Where in Sacramento?” Jacob didn’t bother looking his way.

“Um, the Amtrak train station. He said they would get the list there by eight o’clock and hide it in the first stall of the men’s restroom. So, I’m guessing that’s when they’ll be there. He said to make sure we weren’t followed, that our lives depended on it. Of course, I imagine he thought we’d be making the trip by car which would be getting us there much later than that.”

“Even at full power, we’ll barely get there in time,” Jacob muttered.

Daniel waited, sensing he wasn’t finished.

“Did he say anything about Sam?” Jacob’s voice cracked slightly and he cleared his throat quickly to cover it.

Daniel glanced sideways at him, only now realizing that he wasn’t angry as much as he was worried for his daughter’s safety. His heart went out to him. “Well, no, not exactly. I’m pretty sure he said ‘we’ though, so I’m guessing she’s okay.”

Jacob’s tense eyes met his for a moment before he looked back out of the window in front of them. Daniel eyed Teal’c with concern before turning back to Jacob, wishing there was a way to ease his mind. “I’m sure they’re fine Jacob.”

Jacob’s tightened jaw shifted, “They didn’t ask for you to pick them up Daniel. Didn’t tell you where they’d be. And that tells me that they know this Knight guy is a real threat. Someone that has managed to destroy their lives and frame them for murder in a matter of days. Tell me something…have you ever known Jack to run from anything?”

Daniel straightened as he thought about it and frowned. “Well, no actually.”

Jacob stared him down. “Exactly. So you’ll excuse me Daniel if I’m not comforted by the fact that they managed to send you a message about some list.” He shook his head incredulously, “Don’t you realize that if Sam had still been with Pete at the time, those goons would’ve tortured and killed her too?”

Daniel’s mouth gaped as he thought about it. “No, I didn’t….”

Silence hung in the air.

“We will find them Jacob Carter.” Teal’c said determinedly.

Jacob exhaled forcibly, “I sure as hell hope so Teal’c.” 

He looked over at Daniel and his features softened when he noticed the creases on the young man’s forehead as he stared out the window; his words seeming to sink in. “Daniel.”

Daniel turned his head to him silently as Jacob’s voice gentled. “Tell me about Knight. I want to know everything.” 

* * *

As Sam worked, Jack packed up their stuff.

The train would be at the Sacramento station for thirty minutes; enough time for some passengers to get off and new ones to get on before they headed to the next stop in Portland. Thirty minutes. Jack swore under his breath just thinking about it. Thirty minutes was a long time to be hunted.

The air was heavy in the room, weighing them down; and as much as he tried to ignore it, Jack had a distinct 'calm before the storm' feeling that he couldn't seem to shake. Sam's uneasiness was palpable and he tried his best to offset it by suggesting that they come up with an escape route.

Sam hesitated, seemingly ready to voice that it was a moot point. But then she surprised him by pulling up the area surrounding the station, as though she needed something to cling to as well. A little hope that they would find a way to survive this.

They noticed a strip mall two blocks down with a covered garage. And when Sam mentioned nicking a car with the same ease as plucking a grape off a vine, it made him wonder if her adolescence entailed more than just study hall and slumber parties. It certainly would explain her clever sleight of hand and lock-picking abilities she’d displayed in the past. Once they had a car in hand, they would try to catch up with the train in Portland or the stop after in Seattle.

“Plan B right?” He gave her his best hopeful smile and when she tried to smile back, he noticed it waver as she looked away.

* * *

** Hours later: **

“He got it.” Sam’s soft voice broke the silence as she finally shut down the laptop.

“Good…that’s good.” Jack muttered, letting out a pent-up sigh of relief as he stood and walked behind her. After years of watching her work diligently on tasks for hours on end, her relentless determination shouldn’t have bothered him. But it did.

It felt different now. As her CO, he could only sense the point of exhaustion. But as her lover he could sense everything, keenly aware of every indication of discomfort. The slight deterioration of her posture, the tired narrowing of her eyes as she strained to focus on the screen, the subtle chewing of the inside of her cheek as the mounting stress took its toll. His fingers itched, struggling against the temptation to comfort her, against the urge to pull her into her arms and shield her from the weight of it all.

But she refused to take a break until she was finished, not until she had devised a couple of fail safes for “extra protection” as she called it.

The first involved setting up an email to her old FBI buddy Agent Barrett with all of Knight’s illegal activities and a copy of the list, in case Daniel was intercepted and they were taken out or captured by Knight’s men. The email was to be delivered from the fake Ballard account at nine o’clock and she was the only one who had the ability stop it.

Second, she set up a wire transfer that would wipe out Knight’s biggest offshore account with the push of a button, sending hundreds of millions to an untraceable account she set up in the Caymans for safekeeping. For a man who liked money, she hoped it would be a big enough bargaining chip.

She mentioned to him that as much as Harry had pissed her off by setting everything in motion, albeit without realizing it, the encryption program he allowed her to copy was beyond anything the FBI had to offer…truly state of the art software that had been perfect for hiding their tracks.

Even if everything went tits up and Knight’s men got to them, there was a good chance that all of their improprieties would go unnoticed and none of it would be able to be traced back to them. Not that reputation mattered much if they were dead, but it was something.

Grateful she was finally done, his hands drifted over her shoulders and squeezed. Her head lolled forward as she relaxed, melting into him. “Come on, let’s get you into bed.”

Sam was quiet, and when she didn’t move, he kept his hands on her, kneading away at the small knots as he waited for her to speak. His blood ran cold when she didn't.

“You’re tight,” he mumbled softly, as he pressed his thumbs into the base of her neck and slid them up slowly. Waiting. 

When she did speak, her voice was strained, as if the exhaustion had worked its way through her muscles and embedded itself into every fiber of her being. “Well at least now we have a couple of things set up, just in case.”

His hands stilled, “Just in case?” 

It was an empty question of course; one he already knew the answer to. They had been avoiding saying it out loud all night, skirting around the words like a hair pinned trigger. Because saying it out loud would give it life, make it too real and he ached to hold onto the denial just a while longer. 

“In case we get captured or…” Her whispered words faded, left hanging in the air as if she didn't have the strength to finish.

Inky darkness invaded his senses, threatening to pull him under as he white-knuckled the back of her chair. The thought of anything happening to her absolutely gutted him.

With a sharp exhale he was pulling her into his arms, his biceps straining as he crushed her against his chest. "Goddamn it." He whispered frustratingly.

It wasn't fair. He finally had her, and what they had together was better than anything he ever could have imagined. No, he wouldn't let them destroy this. Wouldn't let them tear them apart. He would fight with everything he had. He would die first.

Forcing himself to loosen his grip, he leaned back to look at her, unable to suppress the tremor in his voice. “I won’t let anything happen to you.” 

When she looked up at him and her mouth opened, the saddened look made his stomach lurch as he waited for the inevitable. For her to start throwing facts and figures at him; hitting him with the impossible odds of being outmanned and outgunned. For her to tell him how unrealistic it was to think he could stop an army.

He begged her silently not to, and when her mouth closed as she held his gaze, it made him wonder if he hadn’t spoken the words out loud.

Instead she lifted a hand to his cheek and he closed his eyes tight, exhaling shakily as he leaned into her touch. Her thumb caressed the slight stubble and instinctively, he covered her hand with his and turned her palm, kissing it tenderly. It reminded him of that fateful night when he crossed the line while dressing her hand. The night when the desire to feel and taste her became too much.

And when he opened his eyes, he saw the same recognition staring back at him as her face twisted with regret. “All of the years and moments I let pass by, pushing the idea of us away…”

He shook his head, gripping her hands in his and pressing them against his chest. “Sam, you can’t blame yourself. We decided to leave it alone together for the sake of the team.”

Her eyes watered as she looked down between them. “No Jack, I remember now…I was the one that decided. The one that wanted to leave it in that _stupid_ room. But I was wrong…” She lifted her head. “It would have been worth the risk. And we could’ve made it work somehow; I know we could have…” Her eyes darted and a tear escaped as her gaze wandered over his shoulder. “We could’ve met somewhere, maybe a hotel. Or even rented an apartment under a different name on the other side of town. Made sure we weren’t followed, paid in cash…”

“Sam.” His tight voice pulled her eyes back to him as he cradled her face and swept away the moisture.

“I couldn’t have…” His jaw tightened as he shook his head slowly, “I couldn’t have stayed impartial out there, off-world. I know that now.”

“Jack that’s not true, you’ve always been able to…”

“No Sam.” He interrupted sternly. “I would’ve done whatever it took to keep you safe.”

He swallowed, the realization hitting him hard as he admitted it out loud. “Just like now.” His face pinched painfully, “I would say or do anything.” He leaned his forehead against hers and closed his eyes. “ _Anything Sam_ ,” he whispered roughly. 

He couldn't stop his body from trembling, and when he opened his eyes and saw the guilt on her face, he panicked; shaking his head emphatically and pressing his lips hard against hers before she could say anything. 

“Don’t...please don't. It’s not your fault and it’s not mine,” his words came out raspy and uneven as he struggled to hold it together. “It just is.”

Tangling his fingers in her hair, he kissed and nibbled her lips, breathing her name in between like promises.

Sam got lost in the soothing mantra; his warmth and tenderness guiding her slowly into her subconscious, where his husky voice echoed. _Anything._

A small sob escaped as she cradled his face and kissed him back. 

Her lips carried her confession, quivering and gliding desperately over his, admitting what she couldn’t put into words just yet. That she would do anything for him too.

That she was just as compromised, just as vulnerable, just as in love.


	28. Chapter 28

It wasn’t long before she gave in to the exhaustion, letting him strip her down to her underwear and guide her into bed, pulling her on top of him. He wrapped his arms around her protectively as she tucked into his chest. And the last thing she remembered before drifting off was the feeling of his fingers feathering through her hair and the vibration of his chest against her ear; his consoling words easing the heartache. 

When she awoke, she found herself sandwiched between the mattress and Jack. She could feel the weight of him; his thigh and hip draped over both of her legs. The full length of his arm claiming the center of her chest through her cleavage, his fingers splayed wide over her heart. He shared the pillow with her, his face buried in her hair while his other arm crooked over her head. She could feel each soft exhale skirting her ear, his lips a breath away from the nape of her neck, tickling the hairs there.

Warmth cascaded over her and she stifled a contented sigh, trying to revel in the ultimate sense of peace and safety he provided.

God, she wanted this. Wanted to feel the weight of him on her like this every morning for the rest of her life.

Her eyes opened and watered as her senses picked up the familiar surroundings, the sharp edges of reality shredding her moment of comfort in an instant. She watched the reflection of the sun against the back of the door as it rose, every inch mocking her; the creeping dread making her stomach clench. Her internal clock was telling her it was around 0600, giving them two hours to take showers and prepare. But she wasn’t ready to move. Her heart felt heavy, weighed down with more than just the bulk of his hand.

Managing a shaky breath, she closed her eyes, willing away the tears. Knowing that she should be feeling grateful she had gotten the chance to finally be with Jack. That she now knew what it felt like to be cherished and adored, desired and loved. And if the cost for being able to experience that was her life, then so be it. She would do it again. 

She ached to be with him one last time and suddenly had an overwhelming urge to take him up on his standing offer to go down on her. To hear his hungry grunted moans as he got hard from tasting her, his tongue delving deep inside, his lips wrapping around her clit and sucking, swallowing her whole as he unraveled her. To feel his hard length filling her, thrusting hard and deep; taking her apart over and over again until her own name was forgotten…until the lingering spasms rocked her body into unconsciousness.

She squeezed her thighs together to quell the heat, knowing there wasn’t time for that; nor would it be a good idea to be sated and limp when it was time to fight.

No, it was time to pull soldier Sam to the surface. She closed her eyes and visualized the last time she had sparred with Jack in the gym, the attacks and counterattacks playing out in slow motion. Remembering his footwork, the agile pivoting as he easily sidestepped one of her attacks and took her down.

There was a slight twitch of his hand on her chest and she heard a gravelly moan as he started waking up, his body coming to life. A very particular part especially, pressing against her hip and growing harder by the second as he breathed her in, his lips attaching to the pulse of her neck, his splayed hand drifting down over her breast and squeezing. Shit.

She grabbed his wrist, stopping him, biting her lower lip to suppress a groan. His hand loosened immediately and he lifted his head over her as she opened her eyes. His hair was mussed, sticking up in all directions while the dark stubble and sleepy hooded eyes added a level of sexy to him she wasn't entirely prepared for. His morning voice croaked his concern, “You okay?”

She let the groan loose, using every ounce of strength she had not to guide his hand down in between her thighs and let his skillful fingers stroke her into ecstasy. As wound up as she was, it would be mere seconds before she was arching her back and choking out his name as the first orgasm ripped through her. Christ.

He kissed her ear. “Whatcha thinkin’ about?” _Well crap_.

“Umm…” Her mind raced with how to explain without actually using the words ‘want’ or ‘come’ or ‘sir.’

She avoided direct eye contact as if hypnotism was a threat. “I want…” _Damn it to hell_. “I mean, we can’t…I can’t. We only have a couple of hours to get ready and…” She let the words trail hoping she’d said enough for him to understand.

An eyebrow quirked, the beginnings of a smirk playing at a corner of his mouth. “Believe it or not, I am capable of being quick Sam.”

She huffed a nervous laugh, “I have no doubt you’re capable…of a lot of things. It’s just, well, I need to be…alert and prepared.”

The smirk was full on now as he bent his head and nuzzled her neck…teasing in his low husky voice. “Okaaay, what if I just eat you inside out?” _Oh God._

She huffed a whimper as he encased the cord of her neck with his teeth. And when he bit down, a distinct gush flooded her underwear and just like that, what little resolve she had disappeared. She wanted him…now.

His growl was cut short as she locked her leg around his calf and shoved against his chest, flopping him onto his back. She watched the look of shock as his eyes widened, straddling him fast, and bending down to devour his mouth as he grunted in surprise. Groaning against his lips and aching to feel him inside, her hand snuck between them, tugging down the waistband of his boxers and freeing him as her tongue explored his mouth hungrily.

The next second, she was yanking aside the soaked material and guiding him in, dropping onto him hard and fast. He was deliciously hard, stretching her just right and a flash of heat ripped through her as she took him all at once, her dripping wet walls clenching and pulling him in deep.

So deep she shuddered, breaking away with a gasp and arching her back as her nails dug deep into the flesh of his chest.

Jack’s hips bucked reflexively; his eyes going to slits as his fingers gripped her hips hard, a rasped moan torn from his throat, “ _Fuck Sam_.”

She met his eyes, her features pulled tight as she bit her lip determinedly and leaned over him, groaning as she rolled her hips, taking him hard and fast.

His lips parted and she watched the strain of pleasure play on his face, his eyebrows pulling together as she rode him. She felt her body flush, unable to stop her nails from dragging down his chest as the rolling heat coursed through her. 

Eyes slamming shut; his face pinched, a strangled rough moan telling her that he was close. “Open your eyes Jack.” She ordered with a pant. And when he locked eyes with her, that’s all it took. His body stiffened and his jaw clenched. She dropped onto him harder and faster, feeling powerful and in control as she brought him to the brink. He was right there; she could feel it. “Come…now,” she demanded. His eyes narrowed and his whole body flexed as he came with a hoarse shout...his back arching; the violent jerking of his hips bouncing her as she drained him completely. 

He took a few ragged breaths as his body started to relax, a corner of his mouth rising as he shook his head in awe. She managed a smile as she continued to ride him, her climax just out of reach. His eyes gleamed and a slow wicked smirk formed as he leaned up and rumbled. “Your turn”. Snatching the back of her neck with one hand and gripping her ass with the other, he pulled her head down to him; their foreheads almost touching as he put his feet flat on the mattress and thrusted up into her, stealing her breath.

He gazed at her with heated appreciation as he plunged, hitting the very center of her hard and fast with every stroke, the dancing spots filling her vision as she jolted towards the edge. She felt herself resisting. Not wanting to lose the feeling of completeness and utter fulfillment as he held onto her and claimed her from below.

As if reading her mind, he brought her mouth to his, managing to kiss her gently through the huffed breaths. His voice was warm and his loving stare inescapable as he pumped into her. “It’s okay Sam…let go…I won’t let you fall.”

She knew he wouldn’t.

Closing her eyes, she gave in and came with a strangled cry; her body shaking hard in his firm grasp, her walls clenching and fluttering around him as her world floated away. He groaned at the sensation, pulling her face to his to kiss her again, swallowing her soft moans as he thrusted steadily. He didn’t stop until she whimpered against his lips and her body sagged in his arms. Hugging her to his chest, he stilled, breathing heavily until he let out an airy chuckle.

It was an effort to lift her head, reminding her instantly why she’d tried so hard to resist in the first place as she met his eyes lazily.

“You can take me like that anytime.” He stroked her hair from her face as she flushed. “So, how long were you awake, thinking about it?”

She grinned, tucking her head back against him, her fingers drifting down and settling over the expanse of his ribs. “About five minutes.”

“As wet as you were, I was thinking longer.” She could hear the mirth in his voice as it rumbled through his chest.

Time slipped away, and it didn’t take long before her grasp on him tightened slowly, the dread from earlier rising within, reaching out to her like a long lost friend.

A deep exaggerated sigh had his chest expanding and collapsing underneath her. And the next moment his hands were under her armpits and he was pulling her up higher against him, resting her head in the crook of his shoulder.

She refused to cry. There’d been enough of that. But the saddened look on his face as he searched her eyes had her struggling to hold it together. His fingertips played over her features. “Have I told you how beautiful you are?” She went to duck her head but his hand slid under her chin preventing it, keeping their eyes locked together. “Well you are. Beautiful, kind, strong, unbelievably smart and sexy as hell. And, I don’t know how I got so goddamn lucky or what I did to deserve you, but I’m eternally grateful you let me in. Let me love you.”

The finality of his words made her heart seize. And as she opened her mouth to beg him not to talk like that, he pressed a thumb to her lips. “I need you to promise me something.” Her eyebrows furrowed questioningly as his thumb slid from her lips.

“When we pull in, I want you to let me leave first, then wait a few minutes before exiting on the other side of the train. Head straight to the garage and I’ll meet you there after I drop off the list.”

He wasn’t even finished with the sentence before she was shaking her head defiantly. “No, I won’t leave you. We’re going together.”

His jaw clenched, frustration mounting. “Please Sam, just do this for me. I’ll be right behind you.”

She pulled out of his arms, sitting up, her chin quivering. “No, you won’t. You’re trying to use yourself as bait, so they’ll follow you instead.”

“Sam.” He reached for her and she slipped away, standing and turning away from him.

His movements were swift and she felt the heat of his body as he stopped behind her. Hands encircled her hips and she heard the desperation in his voice. “Please.”

Unable to stop the tears from falling, she forced the words passed the unsurmountable fear of losing him. “I won’t leave you and that’s final.” 

He wrapped his arms around her with a heavy sigh, resting his chin on her shoulder as he muttered softly. “Damnit Sam, why do you have to be so stubborn?”

She sniffled, wiping her eyes with the back of her hand and huffing a wet laugh, “I learned from the best.”

He grunted and turned her around, care etched on his face as he cradled her cheeks and swept away the lingering damp tracks with the pads of his thumbs. Sam was in awe as she watched his eyes reveal everything. His fear. His concern. His love. Most of all, the moment he resigned himself to the fact that there was nothing he could say that would change her mind. His eyes dropped between them, defeated.

“Will you let me wash you?” His saddened voice tugged at her heart.

Instead of answering, she hooked her thumbs into the waistband of his boxers and pulled them down until gravity took over, sending them to the floor. He stepped out of them as she tugged her own underwear off and tossed them aside. Then she reached out, curling her fingers around his and tugged him gently to the small shower. 

They kept the door open to allow for more room and Jack used his body as a water barrier while he washed her with his hands. His movements were slow, filled with affection and reverence as he lathered her skin, covering every inch of her body. He encouraged her to turn around and she closed her eyes as his long fingers massaged the shampoo into her scalp, feeling the bubbles build. She fell into a trance, losing the ability to hold her head up, the bones in her neck giving way. His chest pressed against her back as he stepped closer to provide the support, caressing her neck and shoulders as she groaned. 

She did her best to ignore the slick heat between her thighs and his hardened length twitching against her backside, knowing they were far too anxious to make things intimate. It would turn into something hard and desperate, far too consuming to be able to come back from so soon. When rinsed, she lathered him up, feeling his chest flex under her hands as her palms passed over his taut nipples. She could feel him watching her, his body quivering slightly from her touch. And when she met his eyes, the fiery tense stare of her Colonel was bearing down; taking her breath away. She felt her body react immediately, liquid heat flushing to her core, her breathing erratic as she thought of what he might do if they had the time. As if reading her mind, his hand gripped the side of her neck and squeezed, his eyebrows furrowing as if warring with himself on whether to take her anyway. Instead his eyes slammed shut and he released a shaky breath, barely managing to maintain control before finally releasing his hold. 

They dried and dressed in silence. Sam felt the heaviness in the room as the train slowed to a crawl, the conductor announcing the stop over the loudspeaker in a melodic sing song tone; reminding everyone of the thirty-minute window.

She grabbed the backpack and turned, almost bumping into his chest. Looking up, she met her commanding officer’s intense black eyes and tight chiseled jawline; the long strap to the duffel angled diagonally across his chest, allowing freedom of movement. His shoulders were pulled back and fists clenched at his sides as waves of anger radiated off of him. She felt herself drawing from his strength as his low dangerous voice came to life. “Ready?”

She nodded and leaned up, kissing him hard. With a low hungry grunt, his fingertips raked up the back of her neck and gripped tight handfuls of her damp hair, pulling her roughly against him as his tongue entered smoothly and swirled possessively around hers.

When he pulled away reluctantly, she smirked, “Let’s give ‘em hell, Colonel.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked it! Let me know


	29. Chapter 29

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apologize for the update time...just trying to get things where I want them.

Jack’s OTC Instructor once said, “Adrenaline is the only superpower human beings have.”

He learned early on how true that was. That there was more to adrenaline than the fight or flight nonsense he had learned about in grade school. That if you could learn how to tap into it…harness it for a short period of time, it could provide increased strength and stamina, sharpen mental focus and decrease the body’s ability to feel pain.

The hardest part was learning how to activate it at a moment's notice. Everyone had their own tactic, their own trigger. A memory, a feeling, a thought. Jack didn’t discover his until their first mission, when they were ambushed and his buddy Frank got shot right in front of him.

They’d been bullshitting about the card game from the night before when the gunfire erupted and he saw Frank drop. After the threat was eliminated, Jack ran back and saw that he was still alive. He gave him the last shot of morphine and tried to put pressure on the wound, but they both knew the gaping hole in his chest was a death sentence.

Frank asked him to look after Beth and the kids, tell them that he loved them. Jack told him he would and not knowing what else to say, held his hand and waited for the inevitable. But the morphine wore off quickly and the inevitable was on its own timeline that day.

It took an hour. An hour of watching Frank scream and writhe and plead and cry and finally…finally gurgle his last agonizing breath.

It wasn’t the first time war had claimed a friend. After all it was unavoidable; it was what war was all about. Pain, suffering and death rationalized by patriotic obligation and promised glory.

But he’d never lost someone like that…so excruciatingly slow. He had gone from praying he would live to praying he would die, and every minute that passed, every plea from Frank begging him to end it sooner, ripped him to shreds. 

Hate and rage oozed into the jagged gashes left in its wake, and it was then, in that very moment, as the scream through Jack’s clenched teeth cut through the silence following Frank’s death, that he let the anger and the darkness consume him. 

It was disturbing how well it worked to fuel the adrenaline. How calm and focused he was as he took apart the next wave of enemy soldiers, piece by piece…literally.

It became the key to his survival. And after making it through countless missions, after being captured, raped and tortured across enemy lines, he finally made it home; only to discover that the darkness was still there. It had become a part of him. 

When he took command of SG-1, he learned to stifle it, camouflage it behind layers of sarcasm and self-deprecating humor. Proud that there had only been a few times when he had lost control. A few distinct times when Sam had seen how easy it was for him to take a life in order to keep the people he cared about safe.

It scared her then…

…and it scared her now as they stood in front of the train doors with the other passengers, waiting for it to roll to a stop.

He could see the worry tugging at the corners of her eyes in his peripheral. It was so palpable he could feel it, tinged with fear and prickling his skin as she gripped his waist just a little tighter.

He ignored it. He had to. It was too late for that now.

She had refused to let him handle it himself. Refused to meet him at the garage and keep herself safe even when he’d begged. And he hadn’t been prepared for the panic and dread that twisted his gut inside out when she said she wouldn’t leave him; realizing he wouldn’t be able to protect her.

He’d hoped that being able to wash her, feeling her soft pliant skin under his fingertips, would ease the crushing possibility of losing her, but it didn’t…it only made it worse, threatening to bring him to his knees.

So he let some of the darkness through, and when she started washing him, it took every ounce of willpower not to allow the swirling of emotions churning inside of him to turn the moment into something hard and desperate.

He’d been a hair’s breath away from picking her up and sliding her down onto his length. From pinning her against the wall, thrusting and grinding hard into her wet warmth until she cried out. Until he felt her clench around him, shudder and come apart in his arms. 

But he wouldn’t have been able to stop. They’d still be there. Maybe with her bent over the table as he drove into her relentlessly from behind, or on the bed with his head between her thighs and his tongue buried inside of her…but they’d still be there. 

He closed his eyes, flexing his neck side to side slowly as he pictured Frank in his mind; letting the warm rage wash over him. A calming came with it as the pulse in his neck thumped like a war drum; the surrounding sounds becoming muffled and distorted. When his eyes opened, he saw the familiar red hue creeping into the edges of his vision as his nose flared; his deep breaths saturating his lungs with oxygen.

When the doors finally opened, she shifted her weight forward, and he dug his fingers into her hip, pulling her back against him, his voice low and stern. “Not yet.” 

He waited until half of the sea of passengers descended the stairs before sliding his arm up around her waist and guiding her into the center of the crowd. As a third of the people split off to collect their luggage, Jack kept them paced with the others as they headed across the cement walkway and through the double doors. 

The building didn’t look like much on the outside. A large rectangular monstrosity with dreary grey siding, looking more like an oversized trailer than a train station. But when they crossed the threshold, the drastic shift was jaw dropping. Marble slab walls gave way to intricate vaulted ceilings while ornate cherry wood benches lined up back to back on either side of the elongated room, leaving a long wide pathway in the center heading to two sets of double doors on both ends.

Jack’s head was on a swivel, using the full advantage of his height to see over the heads of the crowd as it thinned; most of the passengers splitting in the center of the room as they turned towards their preferred exit.

He didn’t notice anyone standing out. No masses of men milling about. Nobody sitting on one of the benches, attempting to look inconspicuous while peeking around a spread-out newspaper like some old Bogart flick. 

Sam gripped his thigh, and when he glanced at her, she looked up to the right and he followed her gaze, noticing the signs for the restrooms in the far corner of the big room. He changed their trajectory, and within moments they were nearing the entrance, mens room on the right and womens on the left. When he spoke, his hushed tone was gruff, leaving no room for interpretation. “Move off to the side and keep your back to the wall. If you see anything… _anything_ , you come inside.”

He didn’t wait for acknowledgement nor break stride as he dropped his hand from her waist and headed inside. His heart was thrumming hard as he pushed through the door and slipped inside, fists clenched and half expecting to meet a small army head on. But he passed the only other occupant as they caught the door and headed out, leaving him alone in the bright, spacious, subway tiled room. A row of urinals ran half the length of the wall on the left side, married up against five stalls at the far end; while the right was lined with sinks, complete with accompanied soap containers and brown paper towel dispensers.

Jack made quick strides to the first stall and pushed open the lacquered wooden door. The base of the toilet was attached to the wall, making hiding anything behind it impossible. There was no tank either, just a seat and a large metal push button for flushing. Jack cursed under his breath as his head tilted around the edges of the seat; it wasn’t supposed to be this difficult.

He looked at the only other thing in the stall, a typical wheel toilet paper dispenser. Not noticing a lock on it, he dug his fingernails into the lip of the plastic cover and pulled. There was a clang as it opened and he slid the flash drive into the center of the cardboard roll before popping the cover back into place; jingling it to make sure it stayed.

As he stepped out, the door to the restroom opened and he closed the distance quickly as Sam ran in, eyes wide, panting. “Jack...”

It was the only warning he got before the closing door slammed back open and the first guy ran in behind her. Jack's eyes narrowed as he jogged the last two steps towards her at an angle, reaching out and grabbing her forearm as the guy’s hands came within inches of her waist. Jack tugged her past him and out of reach, as he wound up his right fist and swung with the full weight of his body. There was a resounding crack as the haymaker hit its target, feeling the jaw bone snap under the heavy weight of his fist as the guy’s body was propelled sideways into the wall before sliding down into an unconscious heap.

Jack barely registered the sound of the door as it smacked open again, this time sending in a blur of running bodies. He had just enough time to get rid of the duffel, tossing it aside as the first guy came straight for him. The second guy split off to the right towards Sam as she took up a fighting stance next to him. 

Jack pivoted, reading the twist of the hips as the guy jump kicked at his chest. The kick met air as Jack sidestepped, swinging his left leg wide and his right arm out. The guy’s head snapped back from the clothesline to his neck, his body taking flight as his legs came up high into the air, the back of his head hitting first as gravity and momentum sent him to the ground hard.

Jack risked a glance over to Sam as he stepped back from the body. There was fire in her eyes as she dispatched her guy easily, slipping the right cross, and landing a palm heel strike to his solar plexus. When he doubled over, she wrapped her hands around the back of his neck, forcing his head down as her knee came up, the hard impact to his face laying him out cold.

Jack got a good look at the third guy as he side-stepped kick-boy's body and headed his way. Big and clunky. A mass of a man, Jack pegged him at 6'6", and close to 300lbs. Definitely bouncer material. Jack saw his big right shoulder moving, telegraphing the huge punch from a mile awhile. Then noticed the guy’s left leg straightening as he overextended in his eagerness to land the strike. Rookie mistake. 

Jack only needed to be faster. He threw his weight into his kick, thrusting it forward into the guy’s left kneecap and watched as the leg folded in on itself. The guy’s eyes went wide, his punch forgotten as he roared in pain and dropped, writhing and clutching the deformed joint as the next eager participant tried to step over him.

Jack took advantage of the big obstacle, stepping up fast and meeting the guy as his second leg was coming down. There was a surprised look on his face as Jack grabbed handfuls of his shirt and jerked him forward. Dipping and thrusting the crown of his head, the vicious headbutt shattered the guy's nose in an instant. There was a muffled yell as he cupped his hands over his face and stumbled. Jack pushed him hard towards the wall and the guy's ribs met the edge of one of the sinks before he crumbled to his knees.

Huffing from the exertion, Jack looked up and realized he was losing real estate; being forced closer and closer to the back of the room. He swore under his breath as another five guys walked inside, slowed by the writhing bodies littering the bathroom floor.

He risked another glance at Sam, turning his head in time to see a big guy picking her off of the ground and slamming her against the wall by her neck. Her eyes were fluttering, rolling back from the hard impact.

Jack saw red, and in three running strides he let out a guttural yell, throwing his shoulder into the guy’s locked out elbow; ignoring the blood curdling scream as the arm snapped in half, releasing the hold on Sam at the same time. Jack grabbed Sam around her waist, pressing his body against hers as she dropped; stabilizing her against the wall as her feet touched the ground and she gasped for air.

He felt the concern for her cut through the adrenaline as he cupped her cheek; suddenly aware of the loud groans and whimpers in the room. He could hear her struggling for air as his thumb swept across her sweaty pale skin. “Okay?” Sam looked like she was struggling to keep her eyes open and his chest tightened when he saw a streak of blood down the wall behind her as she managed a small nod.

Jack didn’t see the guy with the broken arm pull the hunting knife out of the sheath behind him. He didn’t need to. When Sam’s eyes widened, he spun as the guy lunged forward.

Swinging his forearm, Jack made contact with the back of the guy’s hand, deflecting the stabbing strike and wrapping his fingers around his wrist as he delivered a crushing right cross behind the guy’s ear. Jack snatched the knife out of his limp hand, as the body slid down his leg and onto the floor.

He flipped the knife from his left hand to his right, spinning the hilt in his palm as he kept his eyes forward and slowly backed up to Sam. She hadn’t moved, still standing with her back and palms pressed against the tile, as if she didn’t trust herself to keep her balance just yet.

He eyed up the wave of men heading their way as they unsheathed their knives and slowly fanned out in a half circle around them. Jack hefted the knife, gauging the weight before twisting the handle in his right hand so the flat edge pressed against his forearm; ready for close quarters combat.

Reaching back with his left hand, he found and gripped Sam’s hip protectively, wishing he could turn around and determine exactly how bad her injuries were. Her hand landed on his shoulder and he huffed a relieved breath as she squeezed, telling him she was okay.

They were far from out of the woods, in fact some would say they had just stumbled into the middle of it. But her strong squeeze quelled his worry enough for him to focus.

Jack stepped forward enough to give himself room to maneuver while keeping Sam within a reachable distance. He kept his knees bent and bladed his stance, the serrated edge cutting smoothly through the air as he made small preparatory sweeps in front of him. He brought his left hand up and cupped it, waving them on. 

He’d always wanted to do that.

“Get on with it.” He snarled. 

The guys inched forward hesitantly.

Suddenly a loud metal scraping and resounding clack filled the room. The distinct sound of a slide of a handgun chambering a round had Jack looking up and the other heads turning towards the door as a deep commanding voice barked. “Enough!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks again for reading and the encouraging comments. They truly make my heart swell with joy!


	30. Chapter 30

The half circle of men parted like the red sea, letting Mr. Burns through. Okay so maybe not an exact doppelganger to the Simpsons character per se, after all, he was fitter, younger and _not_ yellow, but it was the first thing that popped into Jack’s head when he sized him up. Tall and lanky, pointy nose, balding slicked back salt and pepper hair and a black-on-black suit; complete with a perpetual sneer. Either way, he certainly exuded an air of arrogance that came from years of using intimidation and fear to get what he wanted…so yeah, good ol’ Monty Burns fit just fine.

Monty tutted, feigning disappointment as he swung the gun nonchalantly to point out the bodies strewn everywhere; his voice annoyingly condescending. “Now look at what you’ve done.” He shook his head and let out an exaggerated sigh like a chastising father. “We had hoped to make this quiet, but now, look at the _mess_ you’ve made. This will take time to clean up and Mr. Knight is not a patient man.”

Jack noticed when he spoke his name, there was no fear there. Maybe Mr. Knight was just a businessman bluffing his way through. A sheep in wolf’s clothing instead of the other way around, and Monty here was the real heavy, hired to fill the void. 

Jack flashed a smirk and laid the sarcasm on thick. “Gee, sorry about that. Listen,” he tapped on his watch with the tip of the blade, “do me a favor and speed up the bad guy schtick huh…we have a train to catch.”

He felt Sam’s hand on his left shoulder and he spared a quick glance at her as she stepped up next to him. She was hurting, he could sense it. But you wouldn’t know by looking at her and as she narrowed her eyes and bladed her stance with clenched fists, Jack noticed the wary glances from the men around the room and his chest bloomed with pride.

She looked absolutely fearless and if they’d been alone in any other setting, he would have been showing her exactly what that look did to him. 

Monty chuckled mockingly, “My you _are_ a funny one.” He tucked a hand into his inside suit jacket pocket and removed a silencer, pursing his lips as he twisted it onto the barrel of his Remington 1911; a clear sign that he wasn’t really enjoying Jack’s delightful banter.

Jack ignored the churn in his stomach and flashed a tight-lipped smile instead. “Yes, well…if I had a nickel. Now if you don’t mind…places to go, people to see and all that.”

“Oh, I don’t think so Colonel.” Monty’s eyes fell on a couple of the men standing closest to him and he used his gun like a pointer. “You and you, get these men out of here now, quietly.” The two guys sheathed their knives and got to work carrying the injured men out one by one.

Jack felt the mood in the room shifting and his gut was telling him they were running out of time.

He gauged the men around the room one by one, spotting two he thought they could handle fairly quickly; their wide eyes and nervous ticks announcing their inexperience like a checkered flag on race day. If he was lucky, he’d be able to disarm one of them before the rest of them got their slashes in. Still, not the best odds when there were probably more men waiting outside. And getting sliced and diced wasn’t exactly on Jack’s bucket list.

Better to find out what this guy was up to and what instructions Knight had given him. After all, the fact he hadn’t shot them yet was promising, and the more time he gave Sam to recover, the better.

Monty eyed Jack curiously and after a moment, the corners of his lips curled up in a creepy but genuine smile as he waved the gun at him nonchalantly. “I’ll tell you what Colonel. I like you, so I’m going to be honest with you...”

Jack barked out a laugh and glanced to Sam, “Well how about that Carter, he likes me. And here I thought he wanted us dead, what with the knives and all.” Sam dipped her head in a weak attempt to hide her laugh and he felt his heartbeat stutter like old times. 

Monty glared and gritted his teeth, obviously not a fan of being interrupted. “As I was saying…”

An almost inhuman scream sliced through his sentence and everyone turned their heads, seeing the small giant Jack had taken out earlier writhing, his leg flopping back and forth gruesomely as the two men struggled to lift him.

Monty’s face twisted into something dark and menacing as he took a step toward the men. Jack recognized the look all too well and slid in front of Sam, using his left arm to tuck her behind him. Her hand went to his shoulder instinctively as Monty yelled.

“Back!” 

The men jumped as they followed the barked command, and a gasped plea from the giant was cut short as the muffled shot to his head snuffed out both the man’s life and the lingering sound in the room instantaneously.

Sam’s hand jerked at the sound of the discharge and then slid off of Jack’s shoulder limply; a clear indication she now knew how dangerous this guy was.

Monty growled at the men impatiently, “ _Now_ move him.”

He turned back to Jack and Sam and closed his eyes, inhaling and exhaling a deep frustrated breath as the men dragged the body out, a copious amount of blood trailing behind them like a funeral procession.

Monty opened his dark eyes, finally composed as he cleared his throat. “The _truth_ is Colonel…that the plan was to take both of you out of the station, quick and clean, alive and intact.”

Jack smirked, sliding sideways so Sam could move up next to him again. “And we ruined that little plan, did we?”

Sneering, Monty continued. “You did. And now it will take considerable time and money to make this all go away. So, you can appreciate how I just don’t see the point in dragging you out of here, only to have to dispose of your body later when Mr. Knight really only wants the Major here.”

“Hey, I thought you liked me.” Jack raised his arms, feigning offense as he turned and motioned to Sam, “Didn’t he say he liked me?”

His face dropped when he saw the terrified expression on her face. His chest tightened and he swallowed hard. 

Damn, he was going to miss her.

A corner of his mouth lifted slightly as he looked into her glassy eyes, noticing a rim of peridot skirting the edges of the soft blue. Maybe it was the fluorescents he mused as he let his gaze dip down to her tightly pressed lips, wishing he could ease that tension with soft kisses; lick the crease and coax her lips apart slowly so he could have one last taste.

He exhaled, forcing his eyes away from her and fixing his stare on Monty, taking in the smirk as he raised the gun. Anger erupted inside of him and he twisted his right arm behind his back, rotating the blade in his hand. He would at least try to take this asshole with him.

“No.” Jack startled as Sam stepped in front of him, facing Monty with her arms spread out wide like a shield. 

His stomach dropped as he grabbed her waist from behind. “Carter.”

She turned, putting her hands against his chest, the panic and desperation in her watered eyes perforating his heart. Her voice cracked as she lowered it to a whisper. “No Jack, please…let me try something.”

Before he could process what she was doing, she spun around on her heel and took long determined strides straight towards the guy.

“Sam!” Jack choked out as he lunged, the fabric of her t-shirt slipping through his fingers as he chased after her.

Monty pointed the gun at Sam’s chest as she stopped two feet in front of him and looked at Jack. “Stop and drop the knife…now.”

Jack froze mid-step, his breath hitching as his eyed the gun. The memory of his son lying in a pool of blood on his old bedroom floor flitted through his mind and he felt his knees give. He wouldn’t be able to survive that…not again. Not with her.

Monty kept his eyes on Jack while he tightened his grip. “I said now.”

Huffing a curse under his breath, he took a shaky step back and tossed the knife; the tinny twang of the blade resonating as it bounced and rattled against the tile.

Sam met Monty’s eyes and lifted her chin determinedly. “If you let him live, I won’t put up a fight. I’ll go…voluntarily.”

“What!?” Jack’s heartbeat pounded in his chest, barely managing to stop himself from taking a step forward. “The _hell_ you will!”

Monty’s lips curled into a creepy smile as he focused on Sam. “This is endearing…it truly is. But what makes you think Mr. Knight would want that when I could just as easily shoot him and have you carried out.”

Sam clenched her teeth and spoke between them. “Because I have a list of names. People that work for Mr. Knight in every government agency, even the SGC. And unless I stop an email from going through, the FBI will have that list in their hands by nine o’clock this morning.”

“Sam, what are you doing,” Jack hissed behind her. 

He could see the information processing in the guy’s head, whirling around as he connected the dots. “Even if you did, that list is coded.”

Her upper lipped curled in disdain. “It _was_.”

“And you expect me to believe you?”

Sam took a determined step forward, the muzzle of the gun an inch from her chest, “Craig White, Steven Rosier, Nancy Gordon, Maria Perez…shall I go on?”

Monty’s face blanched as he fidgeted with the gun in his hand. “How?”

“Just let him live and I’ll come with you…tell you everything you want to know.”

Blood rushed through Jack’s ears. He couldn’t lose her. Not now. Not ever. In two strides he wrapped his arm around her waist and pulling her back, spinning in front of her with his back to the gun.

He reached out with his other hand, gripping the side of her neck, his voice straining as the anger and dread pulled him apart. “Goddamn it Sam, you’re not going anywhere.”

Sam’s icy expression softened immediately as her eyes drifted slowly over his features. A saddened smile playing on her lips as she laid her hand over his heart. “I would do anything too Jack.”

Eyebrows furrowing, he shook his head jerkily in confusion until the meaning of her words dawned on him. His face hardened. “No.”

Sam’s eyes flicked over his shoulder and then she shut them hard, stepping back away from him as he was grabbed from behind by the three remaining guys and forced to his knees. He struggled against their hold, grunting in pain as his arms were forced behind his back, wrists zip-tied.

He looked up and saw the guilt in her eyes. “Sam don’t do this!”

Using all of his strength, he screamed, flexing his arms and chest as he tried desperately to break his wrists apart, ignoring the plastic cutting into his skin and the trickles of blood leaking down his hands. He couldn’t let her do this.

Sam dropped to her knees in front of him, tugging her quivering lower lip between her teeth as she reached out to cradle his face. “Jack stop fighting, please.”

“We’re wasting time, let’s go.” Monty’s deep voice rumbled.

Sam ignored him and kissed Jack hard.

He tensed, numb from the rage and betrayal swirling recklessly inside of him.

But when he felt her tears hit his lips and tasted the salt on his tongue, everything else faded away. And before he realized it, he was closing his eyes and leaning into her; kissing her back with everything he had.

“Now!” Two guys grabbed her arms trying to pull them apart.

“Wait!” She yanked her arms back and leaned into Jack, her fingertips cradling the back of his head as she placed her mouth next to his ear hurriedly. “I’ll always be yours Jack. Please forgive me.”

This time, she didn’t fight against their hold when the guys pulled her back to her feet and hauled her towards the door.

His mind reeled. Even if she stopped the email from going through, it would only be a temporary stay on his life. There would nothing to prevent Knight from demanding something else to guarantee his continued safety. He would have her right where he wanted her; at his disposal for anything and everything he desired.

Jack’s gut twisted as Cruz’s words to him in the warehouse suddenly bobbed to the surface. _“_ _As for the princess here, he wants to have a little fun with her...”_ No, she would fight tooth and nail before she let anyone touch her, unless…

He fought against the bile rising in his throat. Would she honestly go that far to keep him alive?

Her name tumbled from his lips in a panic as he thrashed against the hands on his shoulders, only to have his face forced to the ground, their knees digging into his back as a flood of despair threatened to drown him where he lay.

He wasn’t worth it, any of it. She had to know that.

As soon as the men let go of her arms, Sam gritted her teeth, glaring at Monty through the tears. “If they hurt him, the deal is off.”

The guy rolled his eyes and raised his voice to one of the three guys holding him. “Jason, sit him up against the wall. He bleeds, you bleed…got it?” He received a nod back before glaring at Sam. “Satisfied woman?”

Sam held her tongue and stalked to the door with Monty and the men hot on her heels.

Jack pushed back the panic as two of the guys grabbed his upper arms and slid him back, propping his back against the portion of the wall between the urinals and the stall doors as the sounds of the footfalls receded in the distance.

As soon as his back hit the wall, a thought flashed through his mind and he lassoed it in.

She was smarter than that. She knew damn well what she was doing was a temporary fix. And while she may be willing to put herself in harm’s way to keep him alive, she was also buying time; probably hoping that he would find a way to get to her before…

His heart fluttered and then pounded with newfound energy.

And for the first time ever, he didn’t have to think about Frank to harness the adrenaline. It rushed into his system like a tidal wave and he seethed as the anger and darkness embraced him like a lover.

He worked his wrists back and forth against the hard-unforgiving plastic cuffs again; the blood oozing freely now as he focused on the three men standing in his way.

One of the men stood further away from him then the others. Monty had called him Jason. He had some years on the other two but that wasn’t saying much; Jack was still old enough to be his father. It was obvious when Monty spoke to him that he was considered the one in charge. Which meant if anyone knew where Sam had been taken, it would be him.

Jason spotted Jack looking at him, and met his eyes, smirking. “Now I see why Knight didn’t want her dead. Damn.” He grunted and shook his head in appreciation. “How the hell did you manage to get your hands on that piece of ass pops?”

“Shut up.” Jack growled, using the blood as lubrication behind his back, he was now able spin his wrists around so his elbows could bow out, but was still unable to free a hand.

Jason looked at the other two guys and smiled before squatting down to Jack’s level, goading. “Maybe when Knight’s done with her, he’ll give us a turn huh? What do ya think?”

The other two chuckled as Jack’s eye twitched, his voice lowering ominously. “I think you’re a dead man.”

Scoffing dismissively as he stood, Jason stilled and then whirled his head towards the door as the distant sound of yelling and faint metallic sounds littered the air.

Jack recognized the sounds immediately. Zat guns.

Jason pointed to one of the other two men, “Go out there and see what’s going on.”

The sounds got louder for a moment as the door opened and closed.

“What the hell is that?” Jason mumbled irritatingly, walking closer to the door while the other grunt stayed near Jack. He watched as they unsheathed their knives and focused on the door intently.

Jack didn’t know how in the world Daniel and Teal’c had gotten there so fast, but there was no time to waste.

Twisting his wrists and bowing his elbows out, Jack lifted his hips and shimmied his arms underneath his legs, gritting his teeth through the pain as the cuffs gouged into exposed muscle. Ten years ago, it would have taken him seconds to slide his arms to the front, but now, his bad knee protested as he struggled to bend it in far enough.

The plastic snagged the toe of his shoe as he finally managed the maneuver, the scraping sound alerting the guy closest to him and Jack noticed the movement of his shoulders before he spun around.

Leaning back quickly, Jack eyed up his target as the guy came to a stop facing him and kicked out hard. Bullseye. The guy let out a strangled grunt as Jack’s heel landed a vicious upward strike to his groin, knocking out the wind and quite possibly his last meal as a dry heave followed. The knife clattered to the ground as his went down to his knees, cupping his crotch with both hands. 

Jack swiped the knife off the ground as he got to his feet, just in time to see Jason spin around. A fifteen-foot gap now separated them, as Jack watched his eyebrows furrow at the sight of his buddy gasping for air.

“You’re fucking done.” Jason ground out, gripping his knife tighter as he widened his stance, waiting for Jack to come to him.

Jack growled. Yes, he was done. Done holding back. Careful to this point to avoid striking lethal targets on the guys that had attacked them. But now, all bets were off. Because she was gone and going through god knows what without him.

Jason was around Jack’s height and broad. The way he held the knife indicated he was competent but not professionally trained. Coming at him directly, it would take time to fight him and even more time to get the information he needed. Time he just didn’t have. But Jack had learned long ago there were more ways than one to break someone.

He didn’t take his eyes off of Jason as he stepped up to the guy still groaning on his knees and leaned down, slipping his linked arms over the exposed neck. Keeping the blade of the knife clear, Jack flexed his biceps and linked his free hand over the opposite wrist in an obvious practiced maneuver. His nose flared as he cinched the guy’s neck tight into a reverse chokehold.

His crotch forgotten; the guy arms flailed, his hands pawing helplessly at Jack’s arms as they slowly constricted his airway.

Jason was frozen in place, looking hypnotized by Jack’s hard unflinching stare and methodical movements.

What would happen next is what Jack wanted him to see…to realize.

That there would be no mercy.

Jack’s eyes blazed as he inhaled deeply through his clenched teeth. The muscles on his neck bulging as he straightened his back, lifting the big guy almost completely off of his knees. Arching his back, he grunted as he twisted hard at a sharp angle. The resounding crack sounded like a thunder clap, and Jason flinched as the body went limp in Jack’s arms.

Exhaling roughly, Jack pulled his arms away, letting the body flop lifelessly to the ground and watched as Jason’s emotions morphed from shock to grief to anger to blinding fury.

He yelled and charged.

Within two steps, Jack had flipped the knife in his hand and caught the blade between his fingertips. Jason wasn’t even halfway to his target when Jack swung his cuffed arms back over his shoulder and forward, stepping into his throw.

The knife flew through the air and struck Jason’s chest with a thud. He grunted and stumbled forward to a stop, the anger dissipating immediately as he looked down at the big serrated blade lodged halfway inside of him. His legs wavered for a moment as he dropped his knife and fell to his knees; mouth open as he collapsed onto his back and writhed in pain.

Jack strode over to him and dropped to a knee in between his opened legs. Jason looked up at him, eyes widened in fear as Jack grasped the hilt of the knife and pushed it into him further. Jason’s scream tore through the room like shattered glass, his hands pressing flutily against Jack’s chest.

“Where did they take her?”

The guy gritted his teeth as he fought through the pain in defiance. “Just finish it.”

Jack leaned over him and with a grunt, pushed the knife all the way in until the hilt was flush with his chest. The raw scream ended on a ragged curse as tears squeezed out the creases of Jason’s eyes.

The door slammed open. “Jack!”

Jack didn’t bother looking up, only managing to ground out. “Daniel…Teal’c.”

Daniel saw Jack’s hand on the handle of the knife. “Jack? What’s going on?” He looked around the room, “Where’s Sam?”

“That’s what I’m about to find out.” Jack voice matched his cold steel expression as he twisted the knife a quarter of an inch.

Daniel cringed, the hair raising on the back of his neck as a blood curdling scream bounced off the stark walls. He grabbed his shoulder. “Jack, you can’t do this.”

Jack’s jaw clenched as he turned his head, fire in his eyes. “Get off of me. I’m not saying it again.”

Daniel’s mouth gaped in shock as Teal’c grabbed his arm and pulled him back.

Jack looked back at the guy, “Teal’c, you and Daniel grab the bags. The flash drive is inside the paper roll in the first stall.” 

“Jack…”

Jack roared. “Now Daniel!”

“Daniel Jackson, I will retrieve the bags…” Teal’c steered Daniel towards the stalls before letting go to gather the duffel and backpack.

Daniel stumbled forward, following the instructions on autopilot. After yanking down the plastic cover and grabbing the flash drive, he turned in time to see Jack lean his face down within inches of Jason’s; teeth bared, a wolf on its prey. The gruff whisper he would never forget.

“Every moment she’s away from me. Every second I can’t hear her voice. I’m gonna fill the silence with your screams.”

When he leaned in to twist again, the guy wheezed into a soft sob. “Private airport south of here. Hangar three. Knight’s there.”

With a growl, Jack yanked hard and Jason cried out as the knife jerked out of his chest cavity.

Jack stepped over him and called back over his shoulder. “Let’s go.”

Daniel stopped, watching Jason gasp and gurgle for air; the blood flowing freely from his chest now. He raised his arms, “Jack, we can’t just leave him like this.”

Jack didn’t bother looking back while heading for the exit, turning the bloody knife around in his hand to cut the zip-ties before grabbing the handle for the door; his cold and heartless response chilling Daniel to the bone.

"Daniel, he’s dead already.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whew. Getting down to the nitty gritty here.  
> Apologies for the length between chapters, just trying to get it right.  
> Thanks for hanging in there!


	31. Chapter 31

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy New Year everyone.  
> Can't thank you enough for continuing to read and embracing this darker version of Jack.  
> Your lovely comments make my heart swell. Love y'all.

Legs numb and vision blurred, Sam rushed out of the bathroom into the main hall of the station; the vaulted ceiling and shiny wood accents swimming in front of her eyes as she covered her mouth, a hard sob racking her body.

She could still hear him…begging her not to leave, screaming her name. The wounded look in his eyes when he realized she had allowed those men to cuff him…hurt him.

It may as well have been her knee pressing into his back, her hand shoving his face into the floor. 

He would never forgive her.

She stumbled to a stop as gulps of air filtered through her fingers, the overwhelming guilt casting her limbs in lead. No, she couldn’t leave him like that. There had to be another way. Something she hadn’t thought of.

As she turned, a vise-like grip on her upper arm spun her back and jerked her forward. The creepy boss-man quickly tethered her to his side as he steered her towards a set of double doors, forcing her strides to match his own. “Snap out of it _Major_ and keep those feet moving or I _will_ drag you.”

Her head lolled to her shoulder with the sudden movement, the sound of her rank pulling her out of the daze long enough to gain some awareness and glance around.

Only then noticing at least eight more men blocking exits; at least five of them wearing bright yellow Hazmat suits. The deeper recesses of her mind connected the dots. A chemical spill ruse to keep prying eyes averted? And yet another opulent display of the unlimited resources and influence Knight seemed to have at his disposal.

The back door of the SUV was opened for her as she approached, and she got in without a word, sliding across the black leather bench seat on auto pilot. Her head was pounding in time with the throb of her aching chest; the anger and despair taking purchase in the pit of her stomach as she turned her head to stare vacantly out of the window. 

The bench seat shifted as he settled in beside her. “To the plane, quickly.”

The car took off like a shot, catapulting her back into the seat as her body swayed violently with the first sharp turn. Sam grabbed for the handle and winced, gritting her teeth against the blinding pain behind her eyes, pushing away the rising nausea.

She had a concussion; she was sure of it. Hell, she’d had so many over the years, she was practically an expert.

The cold was new though. She thought back to her time on the Prometheus. Had she been cold then too?

When she felt the roadway straighten, she let go of the handle and folded her arms around herself, the neckline of her sweaty t-shirt grazing her skin as she buried her chin for warmth.

She just had to think. Had to figure out how to stall after the email. Daniel and Teal’c should be there by nightfall, but only if they drove straight through. Still, too far away to be considered a plausible factor in a rescue attempt.

She just needed to rest for a second, then she would figure something out. Rest…just for a second. Her eyes slipped shut.

Jack’s voice sifted through the muddled pounding in her head like a fog. _‘Come on Carter…focus.’_

She shivered, refusing to open her eyes and letting the gravel in his tone sink into her shoulder blades. “I don’t want to.” The petulance in her hoarse whisper was swiftly drowned out by roughness of the straining engine.

Searching for the comfort of his voice, she felt the pain give way as she floated back into the bathroom with him. Feeling the hard tile against her knees as she knelt in front of him, his soft hair at her fingertips. So soft and warm. The heat drifting off of him in waves, the rush of his breath feathering her lips as he kissed her back…

‘ _Carter!_ ’

She started with a sharp inhale and immediately regretted it, moaning a curse through her teeth as the pain in her head doubled.

If Monty noticed, he didn’t say anything; instead barking out angrily to the driver. “Go around and take the next right, we’ll go through the back entrance.”

She looked at her watch, concentrating to make sense of the glaring digits. 08:48. Twelve minutes. Then what? What could she possibly offer that would stall them for hours?

If Knight wasn’t too intent on killing her, maybe she could persuade him to exchange Jack’s freedom for her hacking skills. The fact that she’d been able to obtain and decipher the list would speak for itself. Then she could offer to get him millions. Maybe even leave a trail, a code hidden in the transactions, so she could return it later.

It would buy her time and if Jack could get free, he would find her, no matter how mad he was.

She still had his money all set to be transferred from his biggest account, but that would require her logging into his offshore accounts and completing the transaction. And she couldn’t imagine they would allow her access to a computer without supervision.

But maybe…if she was quick enough…

She groaned, her head throbbing behind her eyes. There were too many variables. Too many maybes. Too much out of her control.

Frustration slipped too easily into hopelessness and she felt it pressing down on her; a live and tangible thing squeezing the pockets of air out of her lungs. 

_‘Ack…none of that Carter. We’ve been through worse.’_

She took a deep ragged breath, the pressure easing a bit at the soft encouragement. It couldn’t be a good sign that she could hear his voice so clearly.

“I don’t know…,” she breathed, glancing out of the window at the blur of passing cars, “this is pretty bad.”

A loud clinking of metal had her grimacing, the needling pain digging into her temple, forcing her turn her head to determine the source. The tapping of the slide of his handgun against his thigh ceased with her glare.

Narrowed hazel eyes met hers and his jaw shifted as he regarded her carefully. “Tell me, what do you hope to accomplish?”

If it wouldn’t have hurt so much, she would’ve laughed.

He thought there was something else. A trap of some kind. Some big elaborate plan to escape capture and bring Knight down to his knees. If only that were the case.

She smirked.

His face twisted, and then he was snatching her upper arm and hauling her to him like she weighed nothing. He was stronger than he looked.

The muzzle of the gun pressed into the side of her jawbone, the force behind it the only reason why she hadn’t landed in his lap. His breath was hot, reeking of bitter coffee and sweet tobacco as he huffed angrily against her temple. “I _will_ not stand for insolence.”

He slid the muzzle where the nerves gathered underneath the edge of the jawbone and pressed harder until she grunted in pain. She could practically feel the circular bruise forming as the venom in his voice leveled out. “Now, I ask again, _what_ do you hope to accomplish?”

She forced the words through her teeth. “I told you, to stop the list from going through.”

“Yes, yes…” he hissed impatiently, “and then?”

When she didn’t answer he growled and pressed harder. As much as she tried, she couldn’t stop the wince as the pain seared. “I don’t know!” She yelled honestly.

He stilled and then released her with a shove, dragging the handgun across her thigh. “Be mindful of your mouth. You won’t be needing your legs to complete this task.”

She glared at him, working her jaw to ease the lingering pain. He was lucky he had the gun. What she wouldn’t give to go against him, one on one.

His eyes stayed locked onto hers, and she watched as his gaze wandered slowly down the length of her. The creases in his forehead gentled as he shifted, his tight-lipped grin widening as he leered. “Although, I do like your spirit _Major_.” He hummed softly, “I wonder…”

 _Ugh._ Her face twisted in disgust before she could stop herself.

Her obvious repulsion didn’t dissuade him; if anything, it seemed to heighten his interest and curiosity. His suggestive grin widened and a hair-raising chill clawed up the back of her neck. She turned her head forward, breaking eye contact in a last-ditch attempt to deter him.

But it didn’t. And she could practically hear him scheming, mulling over an idea as his penetrating stare burned into her profile like a brand. His features lightened as he canted his head slightly, apparently reaching a decision. 

Seeing the movement in her peripheral didn’t stop her from stiffening when his hand slid onto her thigh just above her knee, his fingers massaging. “You know, I could…help you.”

She was barely listening, the stranger danger klaxons blaring in her head making her clench her hands into fists as she battled the urge to break his fingers and bitch-slap him into… 

“A life for a life.”

 _Wait, what?_ His velvety enunciation of the words startled her back into the moment, temporarily subduing the violent thoughts as she strained to comprehend, his words replaying on a loop. 

“What?”

A corner of his mouth rose, “I let your boyfriend go and you stay with me.”

Her mouth felt dry all of the sudden. “Stay with you?”

His large shadowed eyes searched hers, his voice dipping down to something that was attempting sensuality. “Believe it or not, I can be quite generous.”

“Generous?”

He hummed in affirmation, giving her thigh a squeeze. “Give me a month and I promise, you’ll forget all about him.”

 _He can’t be serious._ She covered her mouth just in time, coughing to hide her laugh as he frowned, his eyes narrowing; the offending hand slipping away as his gun hand twitched.

The earlier threat about not needing her legs sobered her and she tilted her head up and away to make it seem like she was thinking about it. 

And then, she did think about it.

A month.

The proposition reminded her of a movie she’d seen before, but she couldn’t place the name. It was…surreal. And the ease in which he offered it, made it seem as though he’d done it before.

Jack’s life for a month with this vile man. Her stomach lurched as she considered it. No doubt he would be abusive and she had already gotten a taste of what he would do to her if she pissed him off, let alone refused him in any way.

Mentally she would lose a part of herself, she was self-aware enough to realize that.

She already hated herself for even thinking about it but if Knight didn’t take her up on her hacking offer, what other options did she have? All of this would have been for nothing. Jack would still die.

Any twinge of hope that Jack might’ve been able to forgive her for what she’d done already faded. This…this he would never get over. Never. He would find away to blame himself. Shut down. Push everyone away including her. 

She would lose him…. but he would be alive.

Her voice cracked, erasing any attempt to feign confidence. “And after a month, if I didn’t _forget_?”

An arrogant smile accompanied a small wave of his hand before it found its way back on her thigh. “With heartfelt sadness, I would release you from your obligation and consider it a debt paid.”

He gave her another pointed squeeze to get her attention and leaned in. “However, during that month, there will be no fighting, no resisting. You will do what I say and when I say it.”

She glared, the words tasting bitter as she forced them from her mouth. “Be your sex slave.”

“Be my intimate indentured servant.” He corrected slyly.

Avoiding the insulting and sarcastic reply that lingered on the tip of her tongue, she soldiered on. “What about Knight?”

He scoffed, inching his hand higher and ignoring the way she pressed her thighs together. “Knight is a brilliant attorney with a gun collection. I’ll admit, he puts on a good show for his minions, but in reality, he’s weak and despises confrontation. Which is the reason why he pays me extravagantly to handle things on his behalf.”

The car slowed and he glanced up before looking back to her, letting his eyes drift down to her breasts. Lifting his hand off her thigh, her curled his index finger and drifted it down the curve of it. She flinched and he sighed thoughtfully, letting his hand drop before looking at her pointedly. “We’re here.”

He knocked on the window once and the door was opened. “After you settle your current outstanding debt, I will need an answer.”

Sam felt dizzy, and found herself wondering if it was from the proposal or her injury. Probably both.

“Come.” She looked up, realizing he was holding a hand out to her. Ignoring it, she slid out on her own and braced herself for the repercussion.

Only a deep, lazy chuckle followed as he let his hand drop, his eyes glinting with excitement. “My, won’t you be fun to tame.”

* * *

As they jogged to where they had parked the ship, Jack zoned out halfway through Daniel’s explanation of how they had managed to get ahold of Jacob and get through the Stargate.

He should have been grateful, ecstatic. After all, now he had reinforcements and a ship at his disposal.

But as soon as they told him Jacob was there, he couldn’t shake the pang of guilt. Jacob had entrusted him for years as her CO to bring her home, and now, after hundreds of missions of doing just that, he had lost her.

Whether by her own actions or not, she was his responsibility. Something inside of him screamed the contradiction. No, not his responsibility. Not anymore. Now she was just his. Period.

They slowed as they came into a clearing. 

When the door to the cloaked cargo ship opened, Jacob’s intense eyes landed on each of them as they made their way up the ramp and inside. He searched the doorway behind them. “Where’s Sam?”

Jack shouldered past Daniel, forcing the gruff words past his teeth. “Knight has her at a private airport south of here.”

“What!?” Jacob got in his face and seethed. “You let them take her?!”

 _Let them?!_ Jack’s eyes flared as he grabbed handfuls of Jacob’s tunic and jerked him violently. “NO!”

“Hey!” Daniel raised his arms, pushing his body between them as Teal’c grabbed Jack from behind, grunting his name and using all of his strength to pull them apart.

Space was won between them and Daniel inserted himself, splaying his hands against their chests and locking eyes with Jacob, letting his own anger and frustration seep through. “Jacob, look at his wrists, he didn’t _let_ anything happen.”

He dropped his hands, turning his head between the two pointedly. “Listen, we don’t have time for this! Sam needs our help _right now_!”

Jacob took one last spiteful glance at Jack before spinning on his heel and making his way into the pilot’s chair.

Teal’c loosened his hold as Jack shook him off with a growl and stepped forward to get a better look at the heads-up display.

A heavy silence followed between them as Jacob brought the rest of the systems online.

Daniel turned to Jack and opened his mouth. Jack cut him off with a glance. “Don’t.”

Jacob’s tense voice sounded as a section of the display was isolated and enlarged. “There, that’s gotta be it. Just over ten miles out.”

Jack held onto the back of the co-pilot’s chair as the craft took flight. “The guy said hangar three.”

Jacob kept his eyes forward. “We’ll have to find a place to land. How many guys?”

“I don’t know. What weapons do we have?”

Daniel chimed in. “Zats only, anything else would have drawn too much attention.” He ran to the back room and returned, handing a Zat out to Jack.

Jack eyed him, then glanced over at Teal’c before reaching out to take it. “Thanks…I…uh…” He cleared his throat to ease the edge out of his voice and turned his head forward. “I just need to get to her.”

Daniel placed a reassuring hand on his shoulder. “Jack, we _will_ get her back.” Jack met his eyes before looking over at Teal’c.

Teal’c’s customary “Indeed” response filled the air, quiet and resolute, teeming with the unspoken emotion they were all feeling. Reminding Jack that these two men were not just their teammates or friends, but family. That not only were they breaking protocol by even being there, they were risking their futures in the SGC and their lives as well.

Jack managed a thankful nod to them before turning back to the display. “How far out?”

Jacob pointed ahead of them. “Two minutes.”

Daniel motioned a roll of gauze to Jack. “Here, let me wrap your wrists.”

Jack waved him off. “No time.”

“Jack, you can’t leave them like that.”

“You’re wrong Daniel, I can. Let it go.”

“They’ll get infected.”

He turned into him. “Literally the least of my worries right now!”

“JACK!” Jacob’s deep roar startled both of them and they looked over to see his neck craned as he stared at them. “I don’t have time to use the healing device and you’re bleeding all over my ship! Just let him do it!”

Jack held the gaze for a moment, then muttered a curse underneath his breath as he tucked the Zat roughly into his waistband and thrusted a wrist out to Daniel. “You’re a real pain in my ass, you know that?”

Daniel quirked an eyebrow, a hint of a smirk playing on his lips as he started bandaging. “Yeah, missed you too.”


	32. Chapter 32

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Have I told you lately that I love you guys?  
> Can't thank you enough for the generous comments.

Sam had to admit, as she ascended the stairs with the creepy guy trailing closely behind, the luxury plane was a sleek piece of engineering. The pilot in her was curious how it handled and she couldn’t help the twinge of disappointment when they turned near the closed cockpit door. 

She also couldn’t help her eyes bulging a bit as they passed the forward restroom and small galley and entered the main cabin. It looked like a swanky lounge, adorned with high-gloss wood paneling, chic carpeting and chrome wall sconces. Oversized cream leather chairs were arranged in groups of four on one side of the aisle; while a long matching couch and accompanying glass table graced the other.

Only one man occupied the space. He looked relaxed, sitting angled and cross-legged on the plush leather couch with an arm draped over the back cushion as he gazed at the laptop in front of him; his other hand cradling a tumbler of dark amber liquid in front of his chest. 

The moment he turned his head and spotted them, his eyes widened and the tumbler was forgotten as he slid it onto the table and rose. “Ah Ian! Finally!”

_Ian. So, the creepy guy had a name._

Ian barely acknowledged him as he shoved her into the first cushioned chair. “Dennis.”

Sam took a good look as he approached them. So, this was the man they’d been running from. The man who had hunted them down.

Knight was younger than she thought he’d be, late thirties, light blue eyes, tapered dirty blond hair; looking far from intimidating wearing light grey khaki slacks and a charcoal polo. He was a couple of inches taller than Sam, just under six foot. And based on his exposed forearms and how the clothes clung to his frame, she guessed he spent a lot of time in a pool to maintain his lean and toned build.

He was sporting a big toothy grin as he clapped and rubbed his hands together.

It reminded her of an old black and white vampire movie she had seen growing up. So eager to sink his teeth into her.

Ian’s voice pulled her out of the trance. “There’s been a development.”

Knight glanced towards him, eyebrows knitting in confusion as Ian retrieved the laptop from the glass table and thrusted it into her lap. “You have three minutes.”

“All I need is one,” she muttered as she focused on the keys, minimizing the displayed spreadsheet and opening the search engine. She squinted against the targeted pain behind her eyes as she found the site she was looking for and entered the information.

Meanwhile, Ian was filling Knight in on the newest details of their arrangement. Needless to say, the joy of finally having her in his grasp was quickly overshadowed by anger.

Her fingers rattled over the keys as Knight turned his head back towards her and glared. “The FBI? How?”

She’d just stopped the email and had opened a second browsing window to log into the Knight’s bank account when Ian leaned over her shoulder. Damn. Closing the second window quickly, she prayed he hadn’t noticed and angled the laptop towards him. “Done.”

Ian looked at his watch and smirked. “With two minutes to spare, how precise.” The palm of his hand shoved the laptop closed and he tossed it in the seat across from her like a weighted Frisbee.

“I asked you a question. _How_?” Knight repeated roughly, crossing his arms over his chest.

The sharp and loud delivery of the final word made her wince, and she instinctively reached a hand around to the back her head to the source of the throb, finding the lumped patch of crusted blood with her fingertips. At least she wasn’t still bleeding.

Her eyes flicked up angrily to meet his gaze. If he expected her to make things easy for him, he had another thing coming. 

“How what? How did I get the list? How did I decipher it? How did I set up the email to send that list to the FBI at exactly nine this morning? You’ll have to be more precise _Dennis_.”

He stepped forward angrily and Ian put a hand out to stop him. Dennis looked at him incredulously, turning his fury on him instead. “Are you defending her?!”

Ian sneered and attempted a laugh, his eyes darkening as he towered over Knight. “Of course not Dennis.” The placation of his velvety reply seemed well practiced. “I’m merely saving you the aggravation. This is my specialty after all. Allow me.”

Spinning quickly, he grabbed Sam’s upper arm and yanked her up, walking her a couple of steps back before throwing a hard swift punch to her stomach. He let go of her and she dropped to the ground on all fours in front of him, gasping for air as Knight’s chuckle filtered through the cabin; little blacks dots dancing in her vision.

Ian bent down to her and used his fingers to lift her chin as she wheezed. “What did I tell you about your mouth woman?”

When she glared at him, he smirked slyly and brought his voice down low so only she could hear. “Knight’s wife often needed stitches to close the wounds on her face. Remember that before you test his patience again.”

He stepped back and cleared his throat before raising his voice like an actor projecting to the back row. “Get up!”

Rolling her eyes at the obvious exaggeration, she pushed herself back on her heels and gritted through the pain as she stood, catching her breath through her teeth.

Before her back had a chance to straighten completely, he had her by the arm again and was shoving her back into the chair.

Knight's cocky grin was waiting for her when she lifted her eyes. “Now, tell me everything.”

There was an immediate disgust for him. So potent she could taste it, bitter and gritty, lingering on the back of her tongue. Maybe it was the shit-eating grin or the look in his eyes, or how he reeked of entitlement. Or maybe it was because she’d only known him for five minutes and could already sense how spoiled, self-righteous, abusive and power-hungry he was.

In that moment, if his eyes had glowed and his voice had turned deep and robotic, it wouldn’t have surprised her one bit.

But no, his wasn’t a Goa’uld, just an asshole.

She swallowed, her throat feeling dry as she eyed his tumbler sitting on the table behind him. “I hacked the IRS. Then the FBI. Downloaded what I needed to and remotely accessed your computer. Deciphering was easy.”

He puffed air in disbelief. “ _You?_ You did all of that?”

Her eyes slid up to meet his. “Yes. Me.” She jutted her chin out confidently. “And I can do it again. Hack into accounts…steal money.”

His eyes flashed lustily and she knew she had him. Greed. Sometimes a deadly sin was a wonderful thing.

Then his eyebrows furrowed as a moment of doubt entered his mind. She could see the wheels turning. Too good to be true.

In a sense it was since she'd be tracking every keystroke, but he didn’t need to know that. She upped the ante and motioned to the laptop. “I’ll show you.”

His hands came up and he rubbed them together...again. It was a tell, she realized. He couldn’t seem to hide his excitement and a fleeting thought had her wondering how much money he’d lost at casinos over the years.

He picked up the laptop and put it in her hands, taking the seat next to her.

She opened it up and paused.

“What?”

This was going to be risky, and it would probably hurt, but she needed information. Needed to make sense of it all. 

“First, I need something from you.”

He scoffed and his face twisted. “You’re in no position to demand anything, you’re lucky you’re still alive.”

“And yet.” She tapped on keys, reopening the login screen for his bank in the Cayman’s. He noticed. “I have millions to offer in return.”

He was quick and she grunted as he grabbed a handful of her hair and twisted, forcing her to face Ian who was sitting on the couch across the aisle, his expression unreadable. Stars danced in her vision. “Or he can just torture you. Believe me, he’s extremely good at convincing people to do what I want.”

His pinky was pulling on the strands caught in the dried blood and she choked back the rising nausea, forcing the strained words out of her throat. “I assume you’ve read my file. Torture and I go way back.”

Ian’s head tilted and he smirked, a hint of admiration on his pursed lips.

Knight growled, letting her go. “And what do you _need_ from me?”

Closing her eyes for a moment, she gave him a side-glance. “Answers.”

He seemed relieved, as though she had asked him for something he had planned on providing anyway. “Ask.”

“Why? Why come after us?”

He turned in his chair to get a better view of her. “You were engaged to Shanahan.”

It was a statement, not a question. And it confused her even more.

“Yes, I was. What does that have to do with anything? I didn’t even know he was undercover.”

“You didn’t know.” A statement again. He didn’t believe her.

She pushed past the pain and let the anger flare. “No! I didn’t! He was a detective who worked long hours on cases. He didn’t even live with me.”

He saw her anger and matched it, leaning forward…fists clenched. “You expect me to believe you were _engaged_ to a man who was living an entirely different life inside someone’s else’s _home_ for _months_ and you didn’t know anything about it!?”

Well, when you put it like that.

The self-loathing and doubt she’d been harboring since she’d found out, rose to the surface. How could she have been so blind, so naïve? If she’d been more attentive, more involved in their relationship, she would have noticed and convinced him not to be so reckless.

She felt the heat of embarrassment blaze up her neck and around her ears as she dropped her head. “Yes.” She admitted with disdain. “You know about my job. I was on missions that had me out for days at a time…obligated to respond to the mountain at a moment’s notice.”

Closing her eyes, she was suddenly aware that she was making excuses and exhaled, mentally berating herself. “I should’ve known.”

Should’ve known he’d only pretended to be nice and kind. Only pretended to love her.

He canted his head. “It seems we have something in common.” She could hear the acrimony in his words and turned to meet his gaze.

“I should’ve known he was sleeping with my wife. It seems we were both deceived.” His tongue pressed against the back of his teeth. “But my anger got the best of me before I had a chance to ask her how much she had told him.”

So, he’d killed her. Great. “So, they admitted it?”

“No.” Ian answered from across the aisle. Of course, he would’ve been the one dishing out the torture.

“But I heard them at the house,” Knight sneered, “whispering behind my back…planning. He was trying to take her away from me.”

Sam’s internal red flags waved frantically. Since the moment she’d been told about Pete cheating on her, she had believed it; had shoved aside any rational part of her that insisted he wasn’t that kind of person. It had been so easy to clump all of his transgressions together without a second thought.

But now, as Knight’s words blended with the type of person she had known Pete to be, the pieces began to slide into place.

Being undercover was one thing. She knew from experience with Jack that Pete would have been sworn to secrecy for his safety and hers. But to cheat on her…she knew in her heart, that just wasn’t him.

Knight leaned back and grunted. “We tried to make him talk but I’ll be honest, your fiancée was tougher than I gave him credit for.”

 _No, he wasn’t_ , she wanted to answer. Angry at herself for not seeing it sooner. _He wasn’t tough. He didn’t join the department for the power trip, he joined to help people. He probably saw the cuts and bruises on her face and was trying to save her from you. He had been telling the truth when you tortured him; that they hadn’t slept together. That I didn’t know anything._

She fought the urge to defend him, knowing for a fact it wouldn’t do any good, it was obvious Knight’s mind was made up.

The bastard sighed, as though he had tied everything up in a neat little bow for her. “Well, that should answer your question of _why_. Now…” he waved to the laptop, “…show me these skills of yours.”

She toed the line a bit further as all of her thoughts went to Jack. Knowing now what Knight was capable of had her heart aching for him. And fear that Ian might've gone back on his word dug into her like claws. 

“I want proof of life.”

Knight’s anger flared so quickly, she barely had time to react. Being seated, there wasn’t much power behind the solid jab, but the impact it had against her cheek sent her eyes fluttering back as the throbbing in her head made its way to her ears. The pounding muddling all of her senses as she struggled to maintain consciousness.

Her limp body swung towards the aisle and he grabbed her shoulder, pulling her back. “Not so tough after all it seems.”

When she didn’t answer, he brought his face closer. “You want proof of life? Fine.”

“Bring the Colonel here!” He barked at Ian before turning his attention back to her. “And then, we’ll see what you’re willing to do when he’s tortured in front of you.”

Ian stood and her head tilted up at him, noticing a look of concern on his face through the blur. Like he wanted to say something. Seemingly deciding against it, he pulled the phone from his pocket instead and headed toward the door.

She leaned back against the cushion and closed her eyes to keep the room from spinning. Then she felt Knight’s fingers feathering through the hair at her temple, his words cold and terse. “Ian likes you. I can see why. You’re very pretty.”

She’d never heard the word ‘pretty’ spoken with such scorn. In her mind she was swatting his hand away, but in actuality her arms felt trapped, anchored by gravity.

Ian’s heavy stride came to a stop next to her, the angry strain in his voice making her open her eyes to slits. “I don’t know what’s going on. There’s no answer. I sent a few guys back to find out why.”

The distinct rubbing of leather sounded before hands gripped her t-shirt and yanked her to her feet. She felt Knight’s breath on her face and forced her eyes open the rest of the way. His face was flushed red. “What the _fuck_ is going on?!”

As if on cue, yelling and gunfire shattered the silence, erupting around them and blending with other sounds she knew all too well.

Ian pulled out his weapon and ran to the front of the plane while Knight yanked her to the back. She stumbled in his grasp and smiled as a warm wave of relief cascaded over her. Zats meant Daniel and Teal’c…and Jack. He was alive. He was okay. He was there. And a part of her didn’t care what happened next.

Knight leaned over and fumbled with the briefcase sitting in the chair next to him, placing a hand on her sternum and pressing her back against the paneled wall to hold her still. He must’ve sensed that she was barely holding on to consciousness.

She tried to struggle against him, her arms feeling like weighted logs as her punches landed flat and sloppy against his chest.

Then she saw the silver handgun in his left hand as he straightened in front of her and looked into her eyes. “I’ll shoot you…right in front of him.”

Her lips quivered with effort when she smirked. “I die. You die.”

There was an animalistic roar, a loud bang and sounds of struggling. The plane shook and Knight spun around, pressing his back against the wall and pulling Sam tight against his chest.

He wrapped his right hand around her throat, jabbing the barrel of the handgun into her spine. The pain was barely noticeable as she focused on clearing the blur of movement at the front of the plane.

In hand to hand, they had taught her ways to escape a gun pointed at her head. Whether from the front, back, or side…she had learned how to counterattack and disarm with tried and true, well-practiced maneuvers.

There was a reason why they didn’t teach a scenario like this, with a gun against the spine, because there was no real defense against it. A head was a small target, easy to move. A body…not so much. Not when the enemy had leverage of your neck to avoid a headbutt. Not when any movement at all would leave you paralyzed or dead. Even if she was in perfect health, and sheer will wasn’t the only reason why she hadn’t passed out yet, she’d still wouldn’t have had a way out. Not by herself. Not without a distraction.

There were glimpses of limbs from two people peeking out of the forward galley as they fought, and from the flashes of arms and legs, it looked like it was Jack and Ian; their grunts and heavy breathing echoing in the small plane.

It was a brawl. And seconds turned into minutes as the bangs and hard thuds against the interior walls rocked the plane.

Then there was a hoarse scream. A painful scream. Ian.

Then another, short and succinct as though the air had been knocked from his lungs halfway through. Knight must’ve recognized who it was too, because the grip around her throat tightened.

That’s when she saw him. Jack.

Her heart skipped a beat as he stepped out into the open; feet shoulder width apart, face tilted down, eyes hooded and shoulders hunched. Every exposed inch of him glistened with sweat, his arms and hands mottled with blood. His black t-shirt was wet, clinging to him in sections, while tears and cuts throughout the fabric indicated what she guessed was a multitude of the injuries underneath. His chest was heaving and she could see his hand flexing hard around the hilt of the bloody knife as he huffed deep sharp breaths through his nose and mouth.

He looked dangerous and unstoppable, and her stomach fluttered as a deep and primal need tugged hard at her core. 

She waited for him to meet her eyes, but he didn’t. Staring only at Knight.

Knight’s nervous swallow was loud in her ear. “I’ll kill her.”

Jack didn’t respond as she held her breath and waited.

Then he moved. Leaning down to his left, he grabbed something hidden by the wall of the galley and grunted through his teeth with effort as he pulled it out into the open next to him. Ian.

The tall man was on his knees. His body limp as Jack dragged him up the aisle by the collar of his torn suit jacket…closer to them.

Ian looked dead, there was no heavy breathing or contraction of muscles indicating otherwise. His jacket was spread wide, pulled taught under his armpits. The shirt underneath was torn and bloody revealing a large knife wound between his ribs, still leaking rivulets of blood. His greasy hair hung in his beaten face, littered with scrapes and bruises that seemed to darken by the second. 

Suddenly, his body came to life with a hard jerk and there was a garbled inhale before he went limp again. He was dying...slowly. His distanced breathing was a sign that he was already gone; the small sudden movements were just his organs shutting down.

Jack stopped and bent over slightly, letting go of the jacket collar and cupping Ian’s chin to keep him upright.

When he looked back up at Knight, his eyes were cold and distant. His stare unwavering, his lips pressed into a thin line.

Sam felt a frigid chill slide up the back of her neck. Through all of the years she had fought by his side, she thought she had seen him at his angriest. But this. This was so much more than anger.

Knight dug the muzzle even harder into the edge of her spine and she winced.

There was a twitch in the muscle underneath Jack’s right eye.

Then the knife was moving. And she watched in morbid fascination as he sliced Ian’s neck open from ear to ear. Heard the tearing of the skin as the serrated edge jogged through the flesh and cartilage underneath. Watched as Ian’s head opened up, tilting back like a tin can lid as crimson blood gushed down the front of his body.

Knight made a slight gagging noise behind her and dipped his face into her temple as if in an attempt to hide himself from the gore. His body was shaking as Jack let go of Ian’s forehead, the body dropping with a heavy thud as he took a step forward.

She wondered if this was why Ian had called Knight weak.

It was obvious to her now that Knight had always been on the side dishing out the punishment or death sentence. Always in a controlled environment, with no real threat of being injured or killed. Had never experienced the chaos and brutality of combat. Never had his life on the line. 

Well, it was now. On the line. She knew it and he knew it.

There was an annoying twinge in the back of her mind as a memory forced its way through the gritty haze. Harry’s voice.

_“…even if you were able to get to this guy and take him out, every gang member and criminal associate he’s involved with, wouldn’t stop coming until both of you and anyone close to you, were dead.”_

A rope of fear tightened around her chest as Knight yelled his final warning. “Get out! I’ll kill her. I swear to God I will.”

Jack’s lips parted slightly and then he did the last thing she would have expected.

He listened. Turning on his heel, he took slow strides towards the front of the plane.

A surge of fear speared through her, clenching her stomach. 

He had just broken one of his cardinal rules. A rule he had pounded in her head since day one of his advanced hand to hand training.

_You never turn your back on the threat Carter. Never._

In the back of her mind, she knew he was doing it for her, distracting Knight by tempting him with an open shot. But all she could feel was panic when the pressure of the muzzle against her spine evaporated. Suddenly everything seemed to slow down as she twisted her torso to intercept, seeing the shiny metal of the barrel appearing from behind her waist as Knight brought it around to take the shot.

Muscle memory kicked in and she used every ounce of strength she could muster, throwing a quick elbow strike to Knight’s solar plexus and reaching urgently for the gun. But just as she felt the cold steel on her fingertips, there was a distant sound and her body jolted.

As usual when zatted, it hurt. Both her and Knight went down like a ton of bricks and her eyes closed as she writhed in pain, the residual electrical current continuing to spark her nerve endings as blackness edged in.

She heard a hard thud, then Jack’s voice as he knelt next to her. It was rough and desperate, barely above a whisper as she felt his strong arms wrap around her back and pull her up against his chest, cradling her. “Sam…” He tucked his face into her neck and she could hear the relieved groan in her ear as his stubble rubbed lightly against her cheek. “Never again…please Sam, never do that to me again.”

When he pulled his face back from her, the heat and stubble gone, she mourned the loss immediately.

Then she felt a distinct change in his body. His quickened pulse thumping against her side. His chest and arms flexing hard around her. She cringed as she opened her eyes to slits to see him.

There was rage and something else in his eyes as they shifted from her neck to her face, cataloguing her injuries.

It hadn’t occurred to her what she must look like, but based on the pain she was feeling, she could imagine the swelling and bruises on her cheek, neck and jaw were probably noticeable by now.

His fingertips followed his gaze, ghosting lightly over her skin. And when he finally met her eyes, she knew what that something else was. Anguish. He huffed an exhale, his jaw clenching as his eyes watered. “What did they do to you?”

A spark of worry bloomed in her chest as she curled her fingers into his shirt, trying to manage a comforting smile and failing miserably; her adrenaline dissipating. She licked her dry lips and struggled with the words as her limited vision tunneled. “No, I’m…I’m fine. It’s just….my head.”

It wasn’t a lie, the pain in her head made everything else seem minor in comparison. But now she could feel herself slipping. And suddenly her eyelids became too heavy and the effort to speak too difficult. She forced her final words out, praying he could still understand them through the slur. “Jack, he can’t die. Remember…remember what Harry said…”

Her mouth stopped cooperating and she fell silent, letting her head slump against his shoulder as he shushed her gently.

She felt him adjust his arms underneath her, then she was weightless, her body swept up and curled tightly against his chest. He turned quickly and she could hear his long strides along the carpet, and the tension in his voice he tried so hard to hide as he muttered his response.

“I’ll take care of it. Dad’s here and he’s gonna fix you right up okay? Just hang on…” 

She didn’t see Teal’c standing at the doorway, tucking away the zat before stretching out his arms to take her. But she knew it was him when she felt the transfer of her weight, his bulky arms wrapping underneath her and the soft timber of his voice as he greeted her with care.

It was comforting and safe, and it was the last she remembered before she passed out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys liked it.


	33. Chapter 33

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, so full disclosure...I got the Rona. And apparently concentration is a thing with it....so....what was I talking about? Lol, anyway, that's my not so subtle way of apologizing for this chapter taking so long. I'm hoping I'm on the back end of it, so wish me luck.  
> Thanks again... your comments and encouragement are the best!

When he saw the bruising on Sam’s face, Jack's stomach dropped.

He’d been too late. And it had taken every ounce of strength to not end Knight right then and there. To not skewer the blade through his heart and call it a day.

But as much as he hated to admit it, she was right. If they killed him, they’d be running forever. And although there was a part of Jack that longed to have her all to himself, somewhere far, far away from the SGC, he knew it wouldn’t be fair to her.

It took a herculean effort to let her go; already missing the delicious warmth of her body against his. Their reunion had ended far too quickly for his liking, and even though he loved Teal’c like a brother, he still felt an undeniable twinge of jealousy when he was forced to pass her off to him.

Now he was pacing, twirling the knife absentmindedly as he determined a course of action. 

It was his internal clock that finally got him moving. The authorities were sure to be enroute after their not so quiet rescue, which meant, he didn’t have a whole lot of time to get his point across.

Squatting down, Jack canted his head and admired his handiwork. After they’d been zatted, he had drilled a knee into Knight’s face to ensure he stayed unconscious while he took care of Sam. And could tell by the awkward angle and drying blood that his nose was broken. Good.

_Now, time to wake him up._

Jack reached out and sunk the tip of the knife’s blade into muscle neighboring Knight’s clavicle. As expected, Knight’s eyes fluttered open and widened, his face twisting painfully. “Ah!”

As he cried out, his body shrunk down and away as he palmed the site of new wound; meeting Jack’s icy stare.

A flip of the blade and Jack had the flat edge of it pressed under Knight’s chin, applying upward pressure. “Up.”

“Okay, okay…” The words came tumbling out as Knight pushed his palms against the paneling to obey the command. Wincing as he straightened, he muttered a curse as his hands cupped loosely around his nose.

“You don’t want to do this Colonel.” Sniffing, the clogged inhale made his eyes water as he pinched them closed from the pain. “ _Fuck_ , I think you broke it.”

“There no thinking about it. And yet, I'm still not satisfied.”

When Knight’s eyes opened, he dropped his arms to his sides and Jack could hear the anger in his voice as he lifted his chin defiantly. “I hope you realize what will happen if you kill me. My _clients_ will be very upset. And what you and Major Carter went through this time…” He waved a hand, “will look like a fucking picnic compared to what you’ll be up against. The bounty on your heads will attract mercenaries from around the world.” 

Jack’s eyes narrowed as he spun the blade and tightened his grip. “You know, I’m starting to think it would be worth the risk if it means I wouldn’t have to listen to your smarmy, self-righteous ass ever again.”

There was a tight intake of air as Knight’s eyes followed the movement of the knife. Jack watched as his eyes jogged to Monty’s body still lying in a puddle of blood behind him. Putting a hand up, he swallowed hard. “Listen, all I’m saying is…you let me go and I can make this all go away.”

When Jack didn’t respond, Knight’s anger flared again. “Come on Colonel, let’s not pretend you’re even thinking twice about my offer. I’ve read your file; I know who you are. So how about you just say yes, and we’ll put this whole thing to bed.”

Jack did his best to mask the irritation and growing malice in his voice. “So, you think you _know_ me?”

“Yes, I do.” Knight smirked confidently.

Forcing his grip to loosen on the knife, Jack nodded and pursed his lips. It was time to take this to another level. One that a guy like Knight would understand. 

Allowing his tightened muscles to relax, Jack slipped into the commanding role he had been relying on for years to camouflage his true emotions; tacking on one of his signature smirks.

“I see. Well listen Dennis, I really don’t have the time or the patience to argue with you right now. In fact, every time you open your mouth, it's getting increasingly more difficult not to gut you like a fish. So, here’s what’s going to happen…”

He tapped the flat of the blade against his hand nonchalantly. “The moment I step off of this plane, you have a week. That’s seven days to get our lives back to exactly the way they were before you swooped in and shit all over them.”

When Knight opened his mouth, Jack cut him off with a stiff wave. “Ah! Ah! Pay attention now, because this is important. That means no pending murder charges, no threats on our lives from one of your little _clients_ , and no military backlash. Just our lives, exactly the way they were, before we even knew you existed. You got me?”

Knight flashed a broad smile as he shook a finger at Jack. “See, I _knew_ were a smart man Jack. It is Jack, right?” Not waiting for an answer, he plowed on with a flick of his wrist. “Anyway, don’t you worry, my contacts on the force will see that all the evidence involved is destroyed.” He placed a hand on his chest, a gesture of sincerity. “And I will call the judge _personally_ to ensure the warrants against you are rescinded.”

He chuckled lightly, touching the bridge of his noise gingerly. “You know, if you ever tire of the Air Force, I could certainly use a man like you by my side. I promise I’d make it worth your while.”

Jack squinted, plastering a mirthless smile on his face as he rocked back on his heels. “Oh, let’s not get ahead of ourselves, first thing’s first…” He pointed the knife at Knight playfully. “Don’t forget now…one week.”

Knight smiled and pointed back. “One week.”

Jack gave him a curt nod, turning towards the door. Two steps later, he stopped.

There was a sudden shift in the air. A deafening silence as Knight froze behind him. There was a sharp sound, a scuff in the carpet as Jack spun around. The smile was gone. His words slow and deliberate. “There’s just one thing before I leave.”

Knight’s eyebrows furrowed, looking wary. He made a sweeping motion with his hand, as if to chase away any concern. “Sure…”

A rumble sounded in Jack’s chest as his voice dropped an octave. “Which hand was it?”

Knight shook his head minutely, his jaw shifting back in confusion. “What?”

“Major Carter. I just can’t remember which hand.” Jack’s expression steeled as he gritted out. “Which hand did you have wrapped around her neck?”

Knight’s breath rushed out nervously. “I don’t see….”

“It’s a simple question.” Jack interrupted coldly, taking a sure step forward. “A fifty-fifty shot. Right or left?”

“Listen I don’t know….”

Jack put up a finger, cutting him off. “Wait a minute. I think I remember now. It was your right wasn’t it?”

Knight swallowed, his forehead creasing as he realized that the previous five minutes had been a ruse. That whatever he thought he knew about Colonel Jack O’Neill was wrong.

Fanning the embers of rage glowing inside of him, Jack took another step forward, spitting the words like acid as Knight squeezed his back against the wall. “Yes, it _was_ your right.” He pointed the knife to the spot next to Knight’s head, “Well, go on…put it up against the wall there and let me see it.”

Knight’s eyes widened as he shook his head emphatically, curling his hands into fists at his sides as he hunched his shoulders. “What do you…n-no. I’m not doing it. Why?”

Face twisting, Jack thrusted his forearm into Knight’s chest, knocking the air out of his lungs as he lodged the knife against his throat. Knight gasped for air and then yipped in pain as the teeth of the blade bit into his jugular; a steady trickle of blood marring the dark polo below.

Jack growled, baring his teeth. “Because I said so. Because if you don’t, I’ll take your fingers off one by one until you’re begging me to stop.”

Knight let out a whimper as he complied, raising he right hand limply, the fingers curling into a soft fist as he laid the back of it against the wall.

“Go on…” Jack hissed. “Open…nice and wide.” 

Knight shook his head as blinding panic set in. “Please...I’ll give you whatever you want, money, cars…do you want this plane? Take it, it’s yours.”

Jack barked impatiently. “Now!”

Knight slowly unfurled his fingers and Jack met his eyes with a malicious smile. “See, that wasn’t so hard." With a flick of his eyes, Jack struck with deft precision, spearing the blade through the center of Knight’s palm, and crushing it between the metal of the hilt and the wood paneling.

Knight's eyes bulged as he let out a deafening scream, his body writhing against the wall as he watched the blood flowing freely from his hand and down his arm. “Oh God! Please… take it out! Take it out!”

“Stop screaming.”

Knight ignored Jack as he cried desperately for help, his voice going hoarse from the effort.

Jack pressed his forearm into his neck and cinched off his air, cutting the next yell in half as Knight’s face turn precarious shades of red. “Stop screaming or I’ll cut your tongue out next.” He warned. “Trust me, the pain will be considerably worse.”

When he let go, Knight gasped for air, his panting loud and ragged as Jack leaned into him. “Look at me.”

Knight glanced up with terror in his eyes, jaw trembling as he started to blubber.

Jack cupped his chin and jerked it hard. “What I did to your hand is an inconvenient scratch compared to what I’ll do to you if you lay your hands on her again.”

Grabbing him by the hair, Jack slammed Knight’s head against the wall and leaned into his ear. “I’m going to let you in on a little secret. That woman is all I have. Do you understand? She is _everything_ to me…”

His lips quivered with raw emotion. “And God forbid, if something happens…” He swallowed hard, unable to bring himself to say the words. “If I _lose_ her…” 

Jack pulled back, meeting Knight’s terrified gaze with unflinching surety. “There will be nowhere for you to hide. No country, no planet, no solar system. I _will_ find you. And when I do, I will string you up and take my time cutting pieces off of you and bleeding you dry. I _will_ get my pound of flesh.”

Knight cried out as Jack palmed his face hard, hearing a resounding crunch of loose bone as he flattened his nose. 

“And while you beg and plead and pray for the days it takes for your life to slip away, I will destroy everything you’ve ever cared about. I will burn those precious buildings of yours to the ground. And I will wipe every trace of your existence from this world.”

Jack leaned forward and whispered vehemently through his teeth, his eyes blazing with wild fury. “And then finally… _finally_ , when you’ve taken your last agonizing breath, I will follow you into Hell, and sell my soul to torture you again, and again, and _again_.”

Knight’s body shook like a leaf as he peeked through the slits of Jack’s fingers. A distinct aroma of ammonia wafted up between them as Teal'c's calm voice cut through the silence.

“O’Neill, there are sirens in the distance, we must take our leave.”

Jack leaned back, his palm sliding slowly off of Knight’s tear stricken face. “One week. If I catch even a hint of betrayal or spot another one of your moles at the SGC, that hand will be a _fucking_ souvenir. Nod, so I know you hear me.”

A tight sob seeped out between Knight’s lips as he bobbed his head. “Y-yes.”

Jack turned. A step later he spun on his heel and swung, landing a big right cross to Knight’s jaw and knocking him out cold. “Now, now you know me," he muttered as he yanked the knife out of Knight’s hand, letting the body slump to the floor.

* * *

“Sammie?”

Her eyes fluttered open at the sound of her dad’s voice and croaked. “Dad?”

When his face swam into view above her, she struggled to sit up and he laid a hand on her stomach to stop her. “Whoa kiddo, not so fast. Everything should be healed up, but your body is going to need a moment to adjust.”

She groaned and took in her surroundings as Jacob tucked some hair behind her ear. The hard floor of the cargo hold wasn’t exactly comfortable, but she was grateful for the balled up SGC jacket cushioning her head. 

Besides a slight headache, she felt almost normal. “Thanks Dad.” 

The memory of Jack cradling her to his chest rushed into her mind and she tried to sit up again, looking around for him. “Jack…”

Jacob’s brow rose as he eased her back down. “So, it's Jack now huh?”

Sam bit back a groan, cringing at her slippage. “Dad…”

He held up a hand with a resigned sigh. “He’s fine Sam. Still on the plane. The important thing right now is that you’re okay. You scared the daylights out of me you know. I couldn’t believe it when Daniel and Teal’c filled me in on everything. I only wish we’d gotten to you two sooner.”

“Sam, you’re awake.” Daniel closed the distance quickly, shoving his hands in his pockets as he offered a concerned smile. “How’re you feeling?”

She gave him a tired smirk. “Better now, thanks. You guys had impeccable timing. It was about to get…well…worse.”

Jacob thumbed to the door and stood. “Well, I should get back up front. I can’t imagine we’ll have a lot of time to get out of Dodge when Jack gets back.”

Daniel sat down next to her, resting an arm on his knee as a corner of his mouth quirked up. “So, you and Jack huh?”

Her mouth went dry. “He…he told you?” The surprise on her face had him huffing a laugh as he shrugged.

“He didn’t need to actually; it was pretty obvious when he almost took Jacob’s head off earlier.”

Eyes bugging, her mouth opened in shock. “What?! What happened?”

He waved her off. “Ah, nothing to worry about. Just two guys letting their worry for you get the best of them. They made up…well, sort of,” he mumbled.

Sam let out a breath of relief as Daniel grinned wide and clapped his hands together. “So…let me just say that it’s about time and I’m happy for you. We’re happy for you. Well, Teal’c didn’t _actually_ say anything but he did that thing with his eyebrow that, you know, pretty much said it all.”

She snickered and reached over to squeeze his hand. “Thanks Daniel.”

The lingering smile faded as she worried her bottom lip between her teeth, looking down between them. “Everything’s going to change now.”

Daniel frowned. “Well, sure. Isn’t this what you want?”

She nodded. “Of course, with Jack and I. I mean, I know we can’t go back to the way it was. I don’t want to.” Her eyes teared up. “I love him…so much. But I’m going to miss our team and working with him.”

He cupped her cheek and swept away a runaway tear before resting his hand on her shoulder. “Sam, change is inevitable. Teal’c has already pledged to take on a more active role with the Jaffa rebellion. Jack has mentioned retirement more than once over the last year. And I…well, I don’t have any real plans yet but that might all change if we find the lost city.” He gave her shoulder a gentle shove and smiled. “Hey, either way, no matter what happens, you know Teal’c and I will always be there for you guys right?”

Sam sniffled and nodded, then sat up and wrapped her arms around him. “Thanks Daniel.”

He engulfed her in the hug and kissed her temple. “Anytime. We’re just glad to have you back.” Pulling back, he dipped his head and peered at her over the edge of his glasses. “Now, what can I get you? How about some water huh?”

She nodded gratefully and after helping her up, Daniel walked to his rucksack while Sam took a seat on the cargo boxes next to her. Offering his canteen when he returned, he watched as she unscrewed the cap and took a couple of big swigs.

Sam's blunt nails picked at the dangling plastic cap before she cleared her throat nervously and met his gaze. “Daniel, is Jack…when you talked to him, did he seem mad at me?”

Daniel frowned. “Mad? No. I mean he was angry when we picked him up but… Why do you think he'd be mad at you?”

She screwed the lid back on and set the container down next to her before clasping her hands together in her lap. “I…I was right there when they grabbed him from behind and cuffed him.” Her face pinched with obvious shame. “I just watched it happen and then I left him there.” She could feel the tears welling up as she wrung her hands together, whispering out her confession. “I can’t believe I left him there like that Daniel.”

“Hey.” He sat next to her and pulled her into a side hug. “What you did was buy us the time we needed to get to you guys so don't …”

A noise distracted Daniel from finishing, and they looked up to see Jack jerk to a stop just inside the doorway of the cargo hold. Daniel’s arm dropped from around her as they both stood.

Sam sucked in a quick breath of air, a familiar swooping sensation seizing the pit of her stomach at the sight of him. 

There was an intensity in his features as she met his eyes and for the first time in ages, she was unable to get a true read on him. His expression was a far cry from the relief and affection she'd felt when he rocked her in his arms earlier.

His loosely curled hands clenched into fists at his sides as the muscles in his chest and arms flexed. Sam flushed as a rush of heat rolled down her spine. One thing she knew for sure; whatever he was feeling, he was holding back. His whole body was coiled like a spring.

Daniel cleared his throat uncomfortably, splitting the viable tension in the air between them. “Hey Jack.” 

Jack didn’t respond, his piercing eyes never leaving Sam’s as she rubbed her palms against the seams of her jeans; her fingers itching to touch him.

Daniel looked back and forth between them before edging away from Sam and making a slow arc around Jack, motioning towards the door. “Ooookay….so I’ll just…head up front and you know…see what’s going on…up there.” With an awkward cringe, he quick-stepped it out of the room, and the door slid closed behind him.

Sam searched Jack’s face. Desperate for any sign that he was still with her. That she hadn’t ruined the one thing in her life that had finally brought her true happiness.

He didn’t look angry, but he didn’t look thrilled to see her either. And the daunting silence was only making it worse.

Unable to take it any longer, she took a hesitant step forward. “Jack?”

It was a hopeless plea at best. And she could only pray he would realize how sorry she was. How leaving him in that room had been the hardest thing she’d ever done in her life.

She pushed past the lump in her throat to tell him just that...until Jack began taking determined strides, heading right for her. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, what did you think of our Jack in this chapter?


	34. Chapter 34

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Can't thank everyone enough for your kinds words and being patient with me. Covid is still lingering. I didn't realize how common heart issues are with this thing. I'm getting by nonetheless with medication and have come to the decision that if I can make it out of this without permanent damage, it'll be a win win in my book. 
> 
> Enough about me...on with Jack and Sam.  
> Stay safe out there!

Sam watched Jack working his jaw back and forth as he got closer, his eyes scanning her face and neck intently. She recognized the concern there, glimpsing precariously around the thick layer of tension. Projecting the same silent question he had raised to her countless times in the field. _Are_ y _ou okay?_

Falling into the rhythm of their unspoken language, she kept her eyes on him, dipping her head in affirmation; her insides whirling when the tight creases in his forehead lightened for a moment in obvious relief.

His strides slowed considerably as she took her own inventory, noticing the blood caked bandages on his wrists, the tattered t-shirt.

Worried what injuries lie beneath, she outstretched a hand and took a step forward. “Jack, you’re hurt, let me…”

His hand raised, cutting her off as he dropped his head and shuffled to a stop ten feet away.

The rest of her words bunched in her throat as she watched him rake his fingers frantically through his hair, muttering to himself. He took a deep breath and let it out in a rush as his eyes rolled up to meet hers.

“I need something from you.”

Her stomach lurched nervously; the simple sentence phrased like a request when it was undoubtedly a condition.

“What?” She breathed. 

“You need to promise me Sam.” Fists clenched; he took another step closer. “Promise me you’ll never sacrifice yourself like that for me again.”

“I…” _Promise._ It was right there on the tip of her tongue. All she had to do was say it. Ease his mind. Then maybe he could forgive her and things could go back to the way they were before that room. They could carry on like it never happened. _What does it matter if it's true or not, he just needs to hear you say it._

But even as her mouth formed the word, she just couldn’t manage to get enough air behind it to push it forward. 

He had always trusted her to be honest with him and she wasn’t going to ruin that now. Because the truth of the matter was, she would do it again. Risk her life for his. Without a second thought. ****

When her eyes dipped, his narrowed.

“Promise me.” He demanded roughly before gritting out. “ _Please_.”

She shook her head slowly. “Jack, I can’t.” 

“Goddamn it! Why not!?” The loud roar caught her off guard, making her flinch as she stepped back. A thud sounding when her heel made contact with the cargo boxes behind her.

Her heart pounded wildly. “Because…it would be a lie. And I can’t…I won’t do that to you. Please don’t ask me to.”

Suddenly, the floor beneath them shifted, jolting her sideways and back.

Jack’s face paled as she lost her balance and flailed. With a curse he braced against the pull of the ship and lunged forward, just managing to snag the waistband of her jeans with his fingertips before pulling her flush against him and backing her against the wall she had almost gone headlong into.

She could feel her adrenaline pumping from the close call, her senses hyperaware of everything around her. The raised hieroglyphs on the wall pressing into her back. His shaky sigh of relief warm against her lips as his arms slid down around her, caging her in.

Her hands had gone to his chest instinctively and now, he was so close, she could feel the hot tension radiating off of him. He was a mess. Hair disheveled, sweaty, covered in dried blood, and she wanted him so badly she could taste it. A warm tingling heat coiled around her spine as she dragged her flattened palms down the hard planes of his chest. His firm, unrelenting body shuddering from her touch.

That’s when she heard the low rumble in the back of his throat and saw the change in him. Pupils blown wide, nose flaring. 

She licked her lips unconsciously, and her heart stuttered as he tracked the movement of her tongue like prey. Drawing in a shaky breath, she felt his hand snaking slowly across her collarbone, and up into her hair. There was a growl as he gave it a tug, exposing her long neck to him like an offering. She groaned his name as he tilted his head and leaned in, his teeth scraping into her flesh as he worked his way up the length of her. “God Sam,” he rasped against her jawline, “you drive me _fucking_ crazy.”

And then his mouth was devouring her. Licking, nipping and tugging her lips relentlessly before sliding his tongue deep with a tortured groan.

A dizzying rush of blood went to her head as she gave into his insatiable need for her. Each consuming swirl and stroke of his tongue stripping away her defenses, leaving her bare and vulnerable and aroused as hell.

Her body was on fire; the low guttural moans in his chest making her clench and ache. She needed more. Needed to feel him inside of her. Hard and heavy and buried so deep she could barely breathe. 

He swallowed her desperate whine before pulling back, panting against her lips.

“Wait.”

Breathless and gasping, her eyes fluttered open, trying to make sense of the word as she slowly came back to herself. Suddenly painfully aware of how drenched she was, and how hard his hand was gripping her risen thigh to stop her shameless grinding against his clothed erection.

Eyes squeezing shut, his face hardened as he looked away. Gravity took over when he let go of her thigh, his hands returning to the wall on either side of her as he scooted back to keep her at arm’s length. 

Confusion set in. What happened?

He’d been all over her, and her body had responded…eagerly. And now he was pushing her away? But he wanted her. Even now she could feel it. The possessive part of him struggling to get out and finish what he started.

Then it clicked. And her stomach dropped as she realized. The rejection crushing her heart to dust as her biggest fear materialized.

He couldn’t forgive her. 

Cared about her, lusted for her…maybe even loved her, but he couldn’t forgive her for leaving him there and running off with the enemy. Couldn’t forgive her for not promising that she wouldn’t risk her life for his again.

Her stomach roiled. Feeling empty and sick as she loosened the grip on his shirt, allowing her arms to drop down to her sides. He opened his eyes. And she felt something shift in him as he turned his head to meet her gaze, frowning as her eyes watered.

Damnit. She wasn’t going to cry. Glancing quickly over his shoulder, she focused on the tacky gold wall across the room, trying desperately to pull herself together and salvage whatever dignity she had left. 

“I…I understand.” Her voice cracked as she blinked back the tears. “I’m so sorry Jack.”

The need to get away before she lost it completely was overwhelming, and she pushed her hands against his chest to gain more distance. He didn’t budge.

“What?” His bewildered tone and puzzled look only incensed her.

It was hard enough to accept his decision and to get out the apology. But having to verbalize the reason why she needed to get away right now, knowing she would never fully recover from losing him. It was too much. She couldn’t spell it out for him, not without breaking down.

“Just…” she pushed against him harder, but he was unyielding, a wall of concrete in her path. Panic set in as the treacherous tears began to fall, and her jaw tightened to prevent from releasing more. “Please, just let me go.” 

He wrapped his arms around her, hugging her to his chest; his words gruff and uneven. “Wait, _talk_ to me.”

Pulling back, he cupped her chin and tilted it up. That was when she noticed. He looked as wrecked as she felt. His eyes pleading desperately for answers. “You’re angry, hurt. Why are you apologizing?” He swallowed hard. “Why are you _running_ from me?”

A hand slid up her neck, cradling her face tenderly. And she couldn’t stop herself from leaning into his touch as he swept his thumb lightly over her damp skin. Finding comfort in the fact that he wouldn’t let her go. Not just yet.

Her voice was thick and wet as she strung the words together. Taking a deep breath before they came tumbling out.

“I know why you pulled away and I understand. You can’t forgive me for leaving you in that room. And…” Her gaze drifted down to his mouth; her vision blurring with tears as the words tripped over themselves. “…and I can’t blame you for that. It tore me apart to leave you there. Hearing you scream for me. I even tried to come back, but he stopped me. And I don’t even know what I would’ve done if I had. But maybe, maybe there was a better way. Something else I could have done.” She shook her head. “I just couldn’t _think_.” The frustration at herself flared as she gritted out. “I couldn’t think of anything except how to stop them from killing you…and how to stop you from killing yourself.”

When Jack shook his head and opened his mouth, she pressed her fingers gently to his lips to silence him. Because she needed to get this out now, while she still could. “And even though I _hate_ myself for leaving you there, I can’t lie to you and say that I wouldn’t do it again.” Her lips trembled. “Because I would. God help me I would, if it meant I wouldn’t have to live without you. Even if you never forgave me. Even if you didn’t want me anymore…”

“No,” he interrupted. His face twisting painfully as he wrapped his hand around her wrist and pulled her fingers away; dipping down and capturing her lips in a searing kiss. She let out a low whimper as his tongue slipped inside and dragged possessively over hers, the deep moan in his chest stirring up the lingering heat in her belly. Sam melted into him, dreading the possibility that this could be the last kiss they’d ever share.

When their lips parted, he pressed his forehead against hers as their breathing slowed. 

It wasn’t until she felt his fingers curl around hers that she lifted her head and saw his eyes welling with tears. “I don’t just want you Sam.” His breath hitched. “I _need_ you.”

A relieved sob wracked her body as she sunk her face into the curve of his neck. Feeling him caress the back of her head as he hugged her close. Landing gentle kisses against her temple and cheek as he talked to her, the gravelly rumble of his voice blanketing her with comfort. “I can’t bear the thought of being without you. You’re mine now Sam. And there’s nothing you could say or do that will ever change the way I feel about you. I’m so sorry for making you doubt that sweetheart.”

All of the pent-up worry, doubt and fear from the last week poured out of her as she finally let go; his whispered words of love and encouragement anchoring her through the storm.

It wasn’t until the tears ebbed, that she realized she was sitting in his lap. Somehow he had moved them over to the boxes, and now he was rocking her so delicately, it made her want to cry all over again.

When he cupped her neck she groaned, not ready to confront the rest of the world just yet. Feeling raw and drained; like she’d been torn apart and sewn back together with weak thread as he swept his thumbs tenderly over her cheeks.

Her eyes opened when his wet lips grazed hers. “It was wrong of me to come in here like that.” She straightened to get a better look at him as he continued. “I’m sorry for yelling at you.”

“It’s okay.”

“No, it’s not.” He pursed his lips, his fingertips curling the damp tendrils of wavy hair around her ear. “It wasn’t fair to try and make you promise me something I can’t do myself. Don’t get me wrong, I still hate that it happened. And there’s still a completely irrational part of me that is determined to never let you out of my sight again.” He huffed defeatedly. “But it was hypocritical and wrong, and I’m pretty certain neither of us would be alive if you hadn’t gone through with it.”

She leaned forward, pressing her lips firmly against his before tucking her head against his chest and smiling. “Never let me out of your sight again huh?”

His chest rumbled contently. “Mmmhmm. Never.”

There was a comfortable pause before he chuckled lightly. “And for the record, the only reason I pulled away from you was because I didn’t trust myself not to bend you over these boxes and have my way with you.”

She could hear the mirth in his voice and knew he was smiling. Her stomach fluttered as she pulled back and looked up, confirming her suspicion. “So why didn’t you?”

The corner of his mouth relaxed, the smile turning into something seductive. “Because I knew once I was inside you, I wouldn’t be able to stop.”

Stifling a groan, her thighs squeezed together instinctively at the thought.

“Not to mention, I’m gross and need a shower.”

“Well, that makes two of us.” Her brow quirked. “So, nothing to do with my dad being in the next room then huh?”

His ears pinkened. “Okay, the thought _may_ have crossed my mind.”

When she laughed, he poked her ribs playfully. “Hey, give me a break. He’s stronger than he looks and can get a little scary when he’s pissed off.”

“Speaking of which, I heard you two were fighting earlier?” His eyes narrowed.

“Daniel’s gotta big mouth.”

She rolled her eyes. “That’s besides the point. Stop deflecting, what happened?”

There was a rapping on the door as Daniel’s muffled voice filtered through. “Hey guys? We uh…should be landing in about ten so…you know.”

Sam flashed a wicked grin, her eyes not leaving Jack’s as she raised her voice. “I guess that means I should get decent. Thanks Daniel!”

His mouth gaped. “Are you _trying_ to get me killed?”

The devious giggle was instantaneous, dying quickly when he didn’t join in.

Instead, his eyes darkened and his Adam’s apple bobbed as he shifted underneath her.

Then she felt him, hardening against her thigh, and getting harder by the second. She wiggled, coaxing a groan out of him. “Mmm, not that I’m complaining, but what just happened?”

He tugged on her outer thigh, rocking her against him. “That giggle has always done something to me, and I think I finally know the reason why.”

“Really?” She scooted off his lap, long enough to spread her legs and straddle him. He hummed, his hands spanning low across her back as she wrapped her arms around his neck. “Do tell.”

His hands drifted down and palmed her ass, pulling her against him roughly with a grunt. God, he was so hard.

She bit back a moan and rolled her hips slowly …once…twice… The friction had the seam of her jeans rubbing her deliciously. And her clit sung as she got into a slow rhythm. She could come like this, and from the look on his face, he could too.

 _“Fuck_ Sam _.”_ He murmured hoarsely, eyes smoldering. “I can feel you through your jeans.”

She flashed him a shaky smile, noticing their breaths were coming out in short little pants. Oh, how she loved him like this. On the edge. Hungry for her. “Tell me Jack, why does it do things to you?”

His big hands were sliding up and down over her backside as she rocked into him, rubbing and kneading. Her breath hitched when one of his fingers slid down between her cheeks.

He noticed and a groan released between his teeth as he did it again and again, applying more pressure. “It’s the tone of your voice…it deepens. Exactly the same way it does when you _come_.”

He leaned back slightly and lifted her against him, changing the grind into a slide, up and down his length, rubbing the hood of her clit just right. She gasped as he looked down between them and whispered raggedly.

“God look at you making a mess of me. I can’t wait to taste you Sam…get inside you…feel you come on me.”

Prickling heat rippled up her spine as her eyes shuttered closed. When her movements began to falter, he took control. His fingers gripping hard, rolling and lifting her into him faster. “ _Yes_...I’ve got you sweetheart.”

She fought to stay quiet, letting out a soft strangled cry as she pulled herself tight against him. Her chest in line with his face as she tucked her chin behind his ear. “I’m… _Jack…_ ” With a loud gasp, her body seized. Then she erupted, feeling the warm gush of her release as a deep moan rattled out of her.

That was all it took to set him off.

Jack swore as he shuddered and came hard; his hips stuttering and jerking violently as he crushed her to him. Panting her name as he rolled and grinded them through it. 

When he slowed to a stop, Sam sagged in his arms; her heart thundering in time with the pulse of her throbbing clit as her vision cleared. The contented rumble in his chest was back as his hands slid languidly over her. Even over her t-shirt, it felt amazing to feel his touch again and she reveled in it. Stretching against him with a lazy moan as he caressed her with broad circles up and down her back, then across her shoulders before sliding them around to palm her breasts, massaging them firmly.

She sighed serenely, grinning against his neck when the full extent of what they did dawned on her. Here they had been determined not to do anything, and yet they still couldn’t seem to stop themselves from dry humping like a couple of teenagers. The giggle that followed was inevitable.

Jack snorted, his muffled voice tickling the exposed skin below her sagging neckline. “For the love of god, stop giggling.”

She pulled back from him and dipped down, grinning against his smirking lips before kissing him. “I can’t help it.”

Her eyes drifted down to his wrapped wrists, where the bloody bandages had blended into the stained skin around them. She took them into her hands and frowned, running her fingertips over them gingerly. “I need to get the healing device from dad.”

“Uh, the first thing we need to do is get changed before this heap touches ground.”

She chuckled. “As if it won’t be obvious what happened when we come out of here wearing different clothing.”

“Christ,” he grumbled as she attempted to finger his unruly hair into something manageable. “From the waist down then. Maybe they won’t notice.”

“You mean maybe _he_ won’t notice?”

The corner of his mouth quirked as he pinned her with a stare. “You’re being very bad _Samantha_.”

She felt her face flush, her stomach clenching at the low commanding tone.

“Something I think we’ll have to address later.”

“Yes sir,” she purred, making him groan.

There was distinct grumble in her stomach.

“That settles it. Once we get off this tub, it’s food, a bath, and then you’re mine.”

“Mmm, that sounds amazing.” She sighed. “Hopefully Janet doesn’t keep us in the infirmary for long.”

She felt him tense beneath him as he grimaced. “Um yeah, about that. I, uh, meant to tell you. I asked your dad to bring us to that cottage you picked out for us…in Canada instead.”

Straightening in his lap, her brows lifted. “Really? For how long?” He cleared his throat uncomfortably.

“A week. I gave Knight a week to take care of things.”

Her thumb grazed the stubble of his jaw softly. “You know he probably could’ve done what he needed to in an hour.”

“Yeah, I know.” Jack avoided her gaze sheepishly. “The week wasn’t for him; it was for me.”

A tug on his chin pulled his eyes back to hers, and to her gentle smile. “For us. It's a great idea.”

He hid the look of grateful relief behind his lop-sided grin. “Yeah? Well, I wasn’t sure if you’d last another week without all of your doohickeys. You must be jonesing pretty bad by now.”

There was a noticeable deceleration and his grip tightened on her as the ship slowed and began to descend. With a chaste kiss, she hopped off of his lap, letting her eyes roam down the length of him as he stood. “Actually, there’s something else I’m jonesing for now.” She gave him a sly smile as she sauntered towards their duffle sitting in the corner. “And I can’t _wait_ to get my hands on it. And my lips, and my tongue, and my…”

"Ah!" Jack jammed his fingers into his ears. “Lalalala. Okay, okay you win!" When she erupted into laughter he unplugged his ears and narrowed his eyes at her. "Oooh, you are in _so_ much trouble later."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whew, these two had a lot to unwrap in this chapter. Hope you liked it!


End file.
